Una triste dama
by BattousaiKamiya
Summary: Kaoru es una chica con una baja autoestima a pesar de ser muy amable y bonita. Kenshin es un chico algo payaso que esta acostumbrado a llamar la atención le mostrará lo bella que es. también AM y SM
1. Chapter 1

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece a mi le pertenece al honorable señor Nobuhiro Watsuki y al estudio de Tv Tokio con derechos adquiridos a Sony Entreteiment , lo cual es una lástima pero quien sabe quizás cuando conquiste el mundo si sea mío no? **

**UNA TRISTE DAMA **

**SI NO TIENES UNA VIDA ASÍ ERES AFORTUNADA **

Kaoru estaba duchándose mientras trataba de quitarse las extrañas ideas que rodaban por su cabeza esa fría mañana que se veían relacionadas con veneno o una horca o un cuchillo. Estaba más Triste que de costumbre cuando salió del baño y se secó con una toalla se miró al espejo con ganas de llorar, pero no se dejó desmoronar, empezó a arreglar su cabello con el sacador mientras se preguntaba si valía la pena arreglarse de todas maneras, nadie la miraría, pronto terminó y se vistió con una falda de mezclilla color negra hasta los tobillos con un buzo cuello tortuga manga larga blanco.

Mientras se decía a sí misma que parecía una bibliotecaria sólo le faltaban los lentes gruesos

Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba 10 minutos tarde para su trabajo. Nuevamente vio su ropa mientras buscaba su gran abrigo, claro que la meta de Kaoru siempre Había sido transformar su guarda ropa pero con qué? Si ganaba un sueldo miserable que apenas le alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler y comer.

Quería regresar a su pueblo natal donde era ella el icono de la moda, la chica por la que todos suspiraban, pero ahora en la gran ciudad ella se sentía rechazada como si no existiera.

Cuando miró el reloj ya eran las 7:30 ahora iba 15 minutos tarde de modo que salió corriendo tomó una tostada de la mesa.

Kaoru salió como una loca de la casa, se tenía que ir caminando pero no por hacer ejercicio, la realidad era muy distinta pues no le alcanzaba el dinero para comer y tomar el metro a la vez. Su empleo era miserable ella sabía que ganaría más como mesera en un Magdonalds, pero no era así como quería empezar su carrera quería comenzar desde abajo en su campo al menos sabía que era muy talentosa su oficio le había dejado un maravilloso don de conocer a una persona por su tono de voz y tal vez su nombre siempre podía saber que clase de persona se encontraba al otro lado de la línea; muchas veces se encontraba con personas desagradables, toscas y no muy gentiles, pero de vez en cuando se encontraba con personas amables y educadas, pero nunca nadie como él, era un hombre de voz levemente grave, amable, caballeroso y un poco sexy, su nombre? Kenshin Himura (NA: a que se lo esperaban)

Trabajaba en el "Tokio actual" tomando los anuncios clasificados, ese periódico era uno de venta libre que se financiaba del gobierno, su principal sueños desde que escucho esa voz fue verlo entrar un día por su oficina, pero era conciente de que eso no sucedería nunca, se creía tan patética sintiendose atraída por un hombre que de lo único que conocía era el nombre y la voz .

Venía tan concentrada en su pesadilla a la que otros llamaban vida que no sentía el terrible viento que golpeaba contra su mejilla creándole quemaduras. Estaba distraída viendo como unos hombres miraban a unas jovencitas con una inquietante mirada, uno de esos típicos tipos que le apuntan a todo lo que se mueva pero cuando ella iba pasando le dijeron ehhhi tú quítate arruinas el paisaje, cualquier mujer se habría enojado pero no Kaoru Kamiya, ella sintió como si alguien la pateara y no dijo nada continuo caminando muy triste.

Tanto que no se dio cuenta de que un carro estaba apunto de arroyarla, pero este paro a unos 3 mms antes de tocarla, el dueño estuvo a punto de gritarla antes de darse cuenta de la belleza que hace unos minutos otros idiotas habían despreciado.

Pero después de eso se dio cuenta que la chica estaba muy deprimida pues no le prestó ninguna atención, siguió caminando con la mirada en el suelo. El chico que conducía tubo que seguir su camino algo sonrojado por la belleza de la joven y preguntándose por la tristezas de la chica.

Hay si tan sólo hubieras mirado Kaoru Kamiya te hubieras llevado la mejor sorpresa de tu vida ya que quien conducía era alguien a quien querías conocer, un chico de cabellera rojo fuego, ojos violetas, y una cicatriz que lo hacía ver como una estrella de Rock.

Kaoru llegó a su reducido cubículo de trabajo. Ella se quitó su abrigo y se dio cuenta de las quemaduras producidas por el viento frío, cuando una dulce voz le dice

**Soujiro: **"buenos días señorita Kamiya como amaneció hoy?"

**Kaoru:** "muy bien gracias por preguntar Señor Seta"

**S:** "estas segura no te ves muy bien?"

**K:** "es que no hacia mucho frió afuera"

**S:** " a veo, en ese caso toma" le dijo mientras se quitaba su caricia bufanda"

**K:** "gracias Señor Seta" dijo mientras recibía el obsequio"

**S: **"Señor Seta? Señorita Kamiya, ya lo hemos discutido, llámeme sólo Soujiro"

**K: **"lo siento no puedo acostumbrarme"

**S: **"no te preocupes algún día lo harás por cierto donde está Yumi?"

**K: "**no lo se Señ… Soujiro supongo que no demora, recuerde que su hijo se encuentra en cuidados intensivos"

**S: "**si es verdad. Si ves que no es tan difícil llamarme sólo Soujiro, en cuanto la veas dile que quiero verla"

Kaoru pensó: el Señor Soujiro es la única persona que me trata con algún respeto, es un buen hombre, no se porque todos le temen a su carácter, si siempre sonríe y es muy educado con migo.

En ese momento llegó Yumi, la compañera más allegada a Kaoru en su oficina por que compartían el mismo espacio.

**Kaoru: **buenos días¿Cómo siguió tu hijo? el jefe te necesita urgente en su oficina

**Yumi:** pues bien dentro de lo posible, gracias por preguntar, y ahora que querrá ese tirano miserable?

**K**: no le digas así, él es una buena persona y lo que sucede que es que el periódico está pasando por un momento muy difícil aunque quisiera no podría paganos más

**Y:** Te gusta no es verdad? Dijo mientras colgaba en el espaldar de su silla su abrigo

**K**: tu sabes que no

**Y:** pero tu a él si…

**K**: claro que no, el hecho de que sea amable con migo no quiere decir que yo le guste.

**Y:** Si como no, ya vengo voy a ver que quiere tu "maravilloso caballero"

**K**: de acuerdo ve.

Kaoru pensó: como si yo pudiera gustarle a alguien y sobretodo a un caballero como él.

Después de unos minutos llegó Yumi llorando

**Kaoru**: que pasó que te dijo?

**Yumi:** me despidió por llegar tarde

**K**: pero eso es injusto, el sabe que tu hijo esta grave¡¡¡, ese mequetrefe me va a oír

**Y:** no, te espera a ti también

**K**: no me importa, no tolero las injusticias¡¡¡

Kaoru entró furiosa a la oficina de Soujiro y cerró muy fuerte la puerta tras de sí, Y había empezado a gritar como una loca diciendo cosas como usted es el ser mas injusto del planeta¡¡¡¡¡, como se atreve, esa no es causa de nada y muchas cosas aparentemente sin sentido, Soujiro sólo se limitaba a contemplar como la bella Kaoru lo gritaba Roja de la ira. Cuando se le acabó el aire muy agitada cesó, Soujiro sólo le dijo:

**Soujiro:** ya terminó?

**Kaoru:** usted que cree?

**S:** puedo saber a que se debe este espectáculo?

**K:** Pues al injusto despido, de una empleada tan laboriosa, responsable e inteligente como la señora Yumi. Es cierto que ella llegó un poco tarde pero entienda su hijo menor esta sumamente enfermo y ella necesita el empleo, para pagar los gastos del hospital es que acaso usted no tiene corazón?? ni alma??… como se atreve, yo no puedo trabajar para un ser tan despreciable, renuncio…¡¡¡¡

Dijo Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos cerando la puerta de la oficina fuertemente tras de sí después de haber salido del lugar

**Soujiro: **que mujer, la verdad es que nadie nunca se me había enfrentado se esa manera, valla carácter se ve muy hermosa enojada jajaja rió inocentemente.

**Yumi**: que pasó?

**Kaoru**: nada, renuncié¡¡¡, es que me da rabia tener que trabajar para alguien como él tenías razón es un tirano miserable¡¡¡

**Y**: pero de ahora de que vas a vivir?

**K**: no se quizás entre a trabajar a un MacDonals

**Y**: pero este es tu sueño Kaoru, no puede renunciar por mi culpa

**K**: no, no es por tu culpa… es mi decisión y te pido que la respetes, además tengo más futuro en un MacDonals que en este lugar. Además mi sueño no es tomar anuncios clasificados,

De repente entro Soujiro, dando un leve toquilo en la puerta y aclarando su garganta,

**Soujiro**: disculpen señoritas, creo que tengo que hablar con ustedes:

Continuará? ...

la verdad no se, de pende de los Reviews que reciba, soy primipara en esto y les pido que sean brutalmente honestas, para saber que tengo que mejorar o hacer. porfa manden Reviews sin importar lo que digan, seran bienvenidos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2, QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?**

Kaoru aún enojada con las mejillas rosadas en parte por las quemaduras del frío de la mañana y por la ira que invadía su ser le contesto fuertemente:

**Kaoru:** Ahora qué?

**Soujiro:** lo siento…

Kaoru y Yumi: perdón????

**S:** creo que Kaoru; tienes razón creo que lo que hice, fue algo inhumano y muy cruel, debí ponerme en tu lugar Yumi, tu hijo necesita que conserves tu empleo, creo que actué muy impulsivamente, podrás perdonarme Yumi? Y reintegrarte a tus labores cotidianas?

**Yumi:** si señor no se preocupe. Decía secándose las lágrimas

**S:** agrádeselo a la señorita Kamiya, ella me hizo caer en cuenta de mi atroz error. Por cierto señorita Kamiya podría sacrificarse un poco y seguir trabajando con un gusano cruel como yo? Terminó con una típica sonrisa de Soujiro en el anime

K: discúlpeme señor Seta yo no quise….

**S:** si quisiste, no me mientas jajaja no te preocupes, seguirás honrándonos con tu presencia en nuestra nómina o pedirás tu cheque de liquidación?

**K:** me quedo jaja, dijo nerviosamente

**S:** me alegro mucho jaja y se retiró, cerrando la puerta suavemente

**Yumi: **no puedo creer lo que hiciste, abrasándola enfusidamente.

**Kaoru**: yo tampoco, dijo mientras analizaba todo lo sucedido incrédulamente

**Y:** Kaoru Kamiya hoy dejas de ser mi compañera de trabajo, desde hoy serás mi amiga, entendido?

**K:** ahh gracias Yumi, pero procura no llegar tarde de nuevo si?

**Y:** te lo prometo amiga

Kaoru pensó: _wow una amiga? Hace tanto tiempo que no me llamaban de esa forma…. No desde que deje a Misao y Sanosuke en mi pueblo ja ja _

En eso comenzó a sonar frenéticamente el teléfono, Yumi decidió tomar la llamada, mientras que Kaoru llevaba los anuncios del día anterior al salón de redacción, para que las ubicaran, allí la recibió sin darle importancia alguna y casi ignorándola una de las mejores periodistas del periódico, Tomoe Yukushiro una mujer sin duda hermosa, elegante, inteligente pero sin duda también muy arrogante, recibió lo que Kaoru le entregó, mientras hablaba por celular, cuando colgó, miró a Kaoru con desprecio y le dijo con una expresión similar a la de cualquier persona cuando esta oliendo mierda.

**Tomoe: **Aún sigues aquí? Es que no tienes que trabajar?

Kaoru no podía creer como la estaba tratando.. es verdad ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran precisamente como a una princesa, pero como una basura?? No del todo

**T:** que haces mirándome la cara todavía? A volar, fuera de aquí…

Kaoru se retiró rápidamente muy afectada por su humillación, con la cabeza agachada a punto de llorar, cuando ya había pasando la puerta del recinto, escucho como el resto de los compañeros de Megumi se reía de ella y como celebraban el hecho que la trataran como una basura… ella se fue corriendo incapaz de levantar la cara, cuando se chocó con un hombre, no lo miro a la cara sólo se disculpó si continuó con su apresurada travesía.

Hay Kaoru otra vez, porque nunca te dignas a levantar la carita???? Ese con el que te chocaste hubiera sido el remedio a todas tus penas.

El hombre sólo la miro alejarse con una mirada, no de lástima sino de anhelo de consolarla

**Kenshin: **pobre mujer, que le habrá pasado? Acaso hoy es el día de las mujeres tristes? Ya es la segunda que veo en el hoy, hay tristeza colectiva o que? Bueno ni modo si llego tarde a la cita con Megumi esta vez si me echa jajaja

Se dirigió allá caminando al ritmo de una alegre tonada

Él era un hombre sumamente alegre, con un carisma especial, que podría hacer morir de la riza a una devota viuda en el entierro de su esposo, era muy apuesto, de fácil trato, era muy raro verlo fruncir el seño, era de esos hombres que siempre son el centro de atención, con alguna ocurrencia o comentario inteligentemente gracioso, alguien honesto, amable, educado, justo, valiente que trataba a todos por igual con el mismo respeto desde la chica que limpia el piso, hasta el ejecutivo más alto de la compañía, era precisamente lo contrario a su novia Tomoe, una mujer egoísta, ególatra, envidiosa, caprichosa, celosa, obsesiva, déspota, una mujer a la que no le importa nada mas que si misma, de hecho sólo salía con Kenshin para que su ex novio viera que no ella puede conseguir algo mejor que él.

Kenshin realmente no la amaba salía con ella por que sentía que algo faltaba en su vida, quizás una mujer llenaría su vacío, pues tenía razón, pero esa mujer no lo llenaría ni porque se la comiera (NA: no mal piensen)

Kaoru llego a su cubículo un poco menos afectada, hizo lo que siempre hace, se lo guarda para si misma y al momento de dormir como todas las noches lloraría su pesadilla.

Kaoru tenia la mirada perdida, mirando la nada fue despertada por la voz de Yumi que le avisaba que era la hora del almuerzo y que se iría a visitar a su hijo, Kaoru le pidió que le enviara saludos al niño y de su escritorio sacó el dinero que había traído para su propio almuerzo y se lo entregó a Yumi, para que no tuviera que caminar hasta a estación del metro sino que tomara un Taxi y pudiera estar mas tiempo con su hijo en el hospital.

**Yumi:** gracias Kaoru, pero con qué iras al almorzar?

**Kaoru:** no te preocupes no tengo hambre, desayuné muchísimo esta mañana –_si como no, gran desayuno una tostada quemada-_

**Y:** en serio Kaoru?

**K:** si Yumi, no te preocupes, para eso somos amigas no?

**Y:** gracias Kao, La abraza y se va corriendo.

Kaoru suspira largamente se estira y comienza a atender llamadas, todas un asco…

La primera fue de un niñito con una broma estúpida; la segunda una mujer que Kaoru interpretó como una de esas ancianas locas que viven solas con un millón de gatos, la anciana quería poner un obituario de un gato fallecido, la tercera un hombre que quería poner un aviso de un carro, que en cuanto escucho el precio de el mismo, el cual pues comparado con el de otros diarios era mas una donación de caridad fue grosero con ella y te al final de tiró el teléfono. Un largo suspiro siguió después de eso, que su vida profesional no evolucionara era una de las cosas que mas frustraba, nuevamente horribles ideas relacionados con elementos corto punzantes y líquidos corrosivos inundaban su mente.

En eso su salvador iba pasando para irse a almorzar, cuando vio a Kaoru en su estática silla terminando de suspirar;

**Soujiro:** buenas Tardes Kaoru, que haces aquí? Si ya es la hora del almuerzo? No me digas que tu lealtad al diario te ordena que te quedes a horas extras no remuneradas?

**Kaoru: **no exactamente Soujiro es sólo que….

**S: **no me digasque no tienes hambre?

En eso un rugido voraz se escucha del estomago de Kaoru.. Dejándola muy apenada

**S: **no, por lo escuchado no es eso…. Ahhh ya se, lo que pasa es que no tienes con quien almorzar? Que casualidad yo tampoco, por que no vienes con migo y así ambos solucionamos ese problema? Vamos yo invito

**K**: bueno me encantaría –_si como no, si mi vida es estar sola, la soledad es mi única compañía, tonto es porque no tengo ni un centavo en el bolsillo-_

Kaoru se paro de su silla poniéndose su bolso, su abrigo y sin olvidar el regalo que Soujiro le había hecho, como ella iba adelante, él se apresuró a abrirle la puerta cosa a la que Kaoru no esta acostumbrada y la hizo sentirse un poco alagada. De la misma forma lo hizo al momento de abrirle la puerta de su auto, pues se dirigían hacía un restaurante que quedaba un poco retirado del lugar.

Cuando llegaron allá tomaron una mesa cerca a la ventana, era un lugar muy acogedor y elegante, muy pocas veces ella había estado en un restaurante medio decente por lo tanto aquel lugar le paresia: wow, (NA: si conocen Creppes n' Wafles en Colombia o en Panamá, así igualito) cuando ellos estaban hablando sobre cuestiones generales como el clima, o lo caro que era todo, Soujiro decidió hablar de un tema un poco más personal y le pregunto que si tenia novio.

Ella inmediatamente se pudo nerviosa, empezó levemente a temblar y contestó cortantemente: no…

Él le sujetó la mano lo cual hizo que Kaoru empezara aún más a temblar, ningún hombre había hecho eso con ella, justo en ese momento se le estaba acercando para besarla pero de repente se escucha una voz:

**Voz misteriosa:** Hola Soujiro,

**Él voltea exaltado**: Hola Tomoe¡¡¡ como estás?

**Tomoe: **bien gracias

Soujiro y ella se ven con una mirada como te fuego y entre ellos hay mucha tensión pero Kaoru no se da cuenta de nada y mira a la ventana.

Tomoe rompe la tención preguntándole a Soujiro el nombre de su acompañante

El responde: Ella es Kaoru y como aún tiene su mano entre las del él se la besa, mirando desafiantemente a Tomoe, la cual lo mira con rencor y Kaoru completamente consternada.

Kaoru inocente de toda la maraña que se encuentra a su rededor se presenta así misma con una cálida sonrisa olvidando parcialmente la incomoda situación de la mañana. apenas puede encontrar palabras para presentarse, las miradas de Tomoe y Soujiro cada vez más desafiantes y mordaces. mientras que las de Kaoru era un poco tímidas, inocente y cándida ignorando todo lo que se encontraría a su rededor.

Todo fue cortado de repente cuando Tomoe decide sentarse con la "pareja"

Entonces rápidamente Tomoe le pidió a Soujiro que la acompañara al baño ya que ella supuestamente no sabía donde se encontraba este.

A Kaoru no le pareció extraño la petición de Tomoe pues paresia ser un lugar muy grande.

Ya en el baño de mujeres

**Tomoe:** Como te atreves? Quieres que me vas a remplazar con una mujer tan insignificante y mediocre, como esa? Una toma anuncios como esa nunca va poder estar al nivel de una gran periodista como yo

**Soujiro:** quizás sólo tome anuncios pero te juro que debe ser mejor en la cama que tu, además crees que pelos de Zanahoria payaso frustrado, si es competencia para mi? No seas ridícula

**T: **ridícula yo? Como te atreves a llamarme así?

Le iba a lanzar un cachetada, y en eso Soujiro la detuvo, se acercó a ella y descaradamente le robó un beso que al principio no fue aceptado y vez de eso recibió una mordida muy fuerte por parte de Tomoe, que después fue cediendo hasta que aceptó completamente el beso y lo devolvió con muchísima pasión.

En eso Kaoru estaba conociendo con su mirada el lugar y diciéndole al mesero que aun no podía ordenar ya que sus acompañantes aun no estaban, sin embargo pidió un vaso de agua y un poco de pan francés. Mientras se los trajeron meditaba en el estado de salud del hijo de Yumi y en otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ese lugar como en el dueño de esa voz, como sería?.

Mientras tanto una descontrolada pareja hacía el amor muy salvajemente; besos gemidos, gritos, arañazos, mordidas, habían en ese estrecho baño. Mientras tanto afuera muchas personas tenían el oído en la puerta, murmuraban y se reían libidinosamente.

De regreso en la mesa: el misereo le había traído, el pan y el agua a Kaoru, pero ellos habían tardado tanto que ya se los había comido, se disponía a buscar a Soujiro y a Tomoe pero en eso llegan, ella con el maquillaje corrido, sin labial, los labios inflamados, totalmente despeinada y sonrojada: Soujiro con los labios igual, y algo rojizos debido a los residuos de labial de Tomoe. Sin embargo ni Kaoru no se dio ni por enterada de nada.

Como nuevo desafío a Tomoe, Soujiro tomó las manos de Kaoru entre las suyas, pero ella casi no lo notó porque todos sus sentidos estaban dirigidos hacía la cruenta sensación de hambre en la que se encontraba su estómago, eso cambiaría en como 2 segundos, cuando se escuchó:

**Soujiro:** Kaoru, la verdad es que me gustas mucho, desde el primer momento en que te vi.

**Kaoru:** uhhh?

**Tomoe con ira:** cómo????

**S: **por eso quiero que seas mi novia, que me respondes?

Kaoru pensaba: _Dios, que hago??? _ _Que hago??? Como puede ser que durante 23 años nada de nada respecto hombres y ahora tengo la posibilidad de un noviazgo en un día?? Qué le pasa al mundo hoy?_

Kaoru sintió que la habitación se hacía más y más pequeña, el aire mas denso y extraño, estaba muy nerviosa, no sólo por Soujiro sino porque pensaba que ningún hombre podía fijarse en ella. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

En eso su celular timbra, salvada por la campana, más bien alarma, sólo era la alarma que le recordaba que se había terminado el almuerzo, sin embargo fingió haber contestado, puso su celular en su oído y comenzó a conversar:

**Kaoru:** ah hola, como estas?

**K:** y eso que? Que paso?

Poniendo cara de preocupación: no puede ser ya voy para allá, si no me demoro en lo que tomo un taxi, ya voy por dios. Y supuestamente colgó.

**K:** lo siento, pero mi mamá me llamo para decirme que algo grave había pasado en mi casa, lo siento señor Soujiro, dejemos esto para después, lo siento adiós y salió corriendo como loca.

**Pensando mientras corría:** _Dios gracias por haber puesto las clases de teatro en mi vida, discúlpame por mentir pero, estaba muy tensionada._

Mientras tanto en la mesa.

**Soujiro:** soy un tonto se me olvidó ofrecerme a llevarla

**Tomoe:** hay pero que caballero con migo nunca fuiste así.

Kaoru corría en dirección de ningún lugar, pensando en que hubiera aceptado encantada si cierta voz no la hubiera dejado en corto circuito, pero como podía pensar eso, había desperdiciado la mejor oportunidad por un tipo que nunca había antes, pero como… tenía varias hipótesis la primera:

A: Soujiro no le gustaba, de amigo y hasta ahí.

B: NO podía creer que el estuviera hablando en serio

C: el escuchar a Kenshin, le había dañado el cerebrito y no podía pensar en nada diferente a el con su dulce voz.

D: todas las anteriores

Si definitivamente la D era la que mas le sonaba, ahy dios y ahora que? En cuanto volviera a su trabajo el estaría allí, con sus ojos y su amable sonrisa en espera de una respuesta, hay Jesús.

Había estado vagando toda la tarde y lo que ya había trascurrido de la tarde, no le importaba su trabajo, una "inexplicable" corazonada le decía que no perdería su trabajo, después de haber estado meditando lo sucedido todo el día llego a un pequeño parque para niños desolado, se sentó en el Borde de la fuente mirando su reflejo con un dejo de tristeza, pero como podía estar triste? Le gustaba a alguien como Soujiro….

De repente una mano la empujó hacía la fuente, cayendo ella de cara hacia el agua, esta mano la saca, Kaoru confundida mira quien es este personaje sin embargo no lo conoce (NA: pero nosotras si, se trata de Jin-é) , él coloca una navaja en su cuello aún mojado.


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero ofrecerles disculpas por dos motivos, primero, no les agradecí los Reviews en el capitulo pasado y segunda la demora para actualizar, lo que pasó es que me sacaron las cordales y lo que parecía un procedimiento de endodoncia sencilla, pues se tornó un poco más complicado, pues resulta que como soy tan chiquita no tenía ni la muestra de las cordales en mi boca, por lo cual el dentista me operó, y directamente del hueso me sacó lo poquito que tenía, el 2 cap lo subí demasiado rápido, ese mismo día sólo quería irme a dormir, lo siento además tenía la cara como un pez globo, ahora ya estoy un poquito mejor ya no me duele tanto y tengo la cara como una ardilla cuando se llena la boca de nueces jajajaja, el dentista dijo que era muy valiente, nunca había operado a alguien tan chiquito para sacarle las 4, sino a muchos más grandes los cuales lloraron como bebés jajaj y yo no derramé ni una sola lágrima jajjajaaj bueno sin más preámbulos el capitulo 3, disfrútenlo.

**CAPITULO 3 QUE CABALLERO.**

Atracador: déme todo lo que traiga de valor o aquí mismo le corto la yugular,

Kaoru: señor yo no traigo nada de valor, se lo juro.

El hombre Comenzó a esculcar a Kaoru y finalmente se dio cuenta que lo que la chica decía era verdad, lo mas valioso era su celular, tipo panela ( NA: como le decimos en mi país a un celular muy grande y pesado ya pasado de moda) el cual no valía nada

A: usted no tiene nada que me pueda interesar. Sujetándola del cabello, o a lo mejor si, dijo con una mirada llena de lujuria.

Kaoru ya sabía a lo que se refería y mientras aquel hombre la acostaba toscamente en el suelo y comenzaba a manosear su cuerpo, ella sólo podía pensar en buscar algo de ayuda, pero no había nadie en kilómetros, quien iba a estar en un parque tan deteriorado a las 8 y 45 minutos de la noche, entonces pensó en gritar pero simplemente la voz no le salía estaba tan alterada que no podía ni hablar.

Este hombre ya le había roto con su navaja su sostén y por debajo de su saco empapado estaba tocando, que ningún hombre había tocado antes. (NA: si saben a lo que me refiero), mientras que con su mano libre sujetaba muy bruscamente las muñecas de sus delicadas manos ella estaba llorando, no podía creer que algo tan importante, como su primera vez fuera a pasarle con un hombre tan horrible y en condiciones tan lamentables.

Él o mejor dicho eso se encuentra babeando de deseo cuando por fin decide separar las piernas de Kaoru y a levantarle su larga falda rebelando sus prendas íntimas y comienza a bajarlas. Kaoru. Ya se resigna, sólo llora y pide que todo sólo sea un terrible sueño.

Atracador: prepárate¡¡¡

Kaoru: no, no, no por favor no en medio de sollozos

….: déjala animal

A: quien te crees para venir a interrumpir mi diversión, si quieres otra ramera, búscala en otro lugar

….: ella no es ninguna ramera, y le repito que la suelte animal sino se las vera con migo.

Kaoru reconoce esa voz y abre los ojos desmesuradamente, pero su vista se encuentra nublada por las lagrimas y eso más la oscuridad de la noche vuelven irreconocible a ese hombre, sin embargo Kaoru reconoce esa voz, es esa a la consideró sexy, grave e interesante, será el? Realmente será el? El sujeto de los clasificados, será Kenshin?

El atracador frustrado por la interrupción y le dice cínicamente a kaoru que lo espere, pero no contaba con la astucia de kenshin que en ese momento esquivó la navaja del sujeto aquél y de un derechazo lo dejó inconciente y estaba dispuesto a matarlo, pero algo lo detuvo, la voz de la chica:

**Kaoru:** no, no lo hagas, no te ensucies las manos con tan poco.

Debido a la gran cantidad de stress que ella había tenido, junto con la petición de Soujiro y a este último y terrible incidente, su frágil mente no pudo más con esto y perdió el conocimiento.

Kenshin al ver esto, le dio una última patada en el estomago al desagradable sujeto y fuy a mirar el estado de la jovencita.

Al ver su rostro el mundo se detuvo un instante, aunque estuviera sucio y mojado, mantenía esa inquietante expresión angelical que reflejaba, dulzura y algo de tristeza, sin duda cautivador, entonces cuando en mundo comenzó a girar una vez más se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, por lo cual resolvió alzarla y llevarla a su departamento que estaba a 2 cuadras, pero primero, muy caballerosamente le subió su ropa interior que para entonces ya la tenía en las rodillas.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, el cual era muy grande pero a la vez acogedor, moderno y artístico, Kenshin decidió que tenía que cambiarle es ropa mojada porque sino pescaría una pulmonía o quien sabe que mas, busco algo de su propia ropa, lo mas cómodo: una camiseta que a simple vista le quedaría enorme a la muchacha y un pantalón tipo pijama de cuadritos, pero como cambiarla sin irrespetar de alguna manera su intimidad, bueno para suerte de ambos (NA: pero no para las que quieren leer lemon) desvestir a una mujer sin verla era una de sus mejores habilidades producto de miles de experiencias sexuales, bueno volviendo a Kaoru, estaba acostada en el sofá, pues Kenshin la había acostado para cambiarla allí quizás su cuarto sería muy…. Extraño?

Bueno con una corbata alrededor de sus ojos comenzó a desvestirla rápidamente, por suerte la ropa de Kaoru era sencilla, no tenia, ni botones ni cremalleras, cual hizo mas fácil su trabajo, su sostén estaba roto por eso se lo quitó sin problemas, cuando se iba a retirar para dejar la ropa de la mujer en la lavadora, hay se le cayó la corbata de sus ojos, y lo que vio… si le gusto, Kaoru era una mujer con una silueta delgada y muy fina, muy delgada, estaría enferma, se quedó contemplándola hasta que despertó de su "sueño" y la vistió de una vez dejando su ropa mojada y sucia a un lado ahora si, la podía dejar en su alcoba, lavó la ropa de la chica y comenzó a preparar la cena par él y su acompañante.

Con el sonido y el delicioso olor de la comida que aquel enigmático hombre al que no había alcanzado a distinguir, inmediatamente recordó el terrible hecho, y se sintió muy asustada, además no reconoció ese entorno, eso también la aterró mucho, tomó la lámpara que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama donde ella se encontraba acostada y con ella en la mano salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina de donde provenía el olor y vio de espaldas a un hombre alto, no muy corpulento y con una larga melena rojiza, no entendió nada y estaba dispuesta y a punto de golpearlo cuando escuchó la voz del hombre que aunque no la estuviese mirando le hablaba como si lo estuviera haciendo y le preguntó.

**Kenshin:** valla veo que despertaste… que bueno como te sientes?

**Kaoru muy sorprendida**: si… gracias pero quien eres tu?

Kenshin dándose la vuelta y con una alegre y calida sonrisa: bueno digamos que algo parecido a tu salvador

**Kaoru:** eso me queda claro, mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y que haces?

**Kenshin:** bueno preparo algo de comer para ti y para mi.

**Kaoru: **muchas gracias

**Ken:** me ayudas a poner la mesa?

**Kao:** si claro

Cuando se sentaron a comer se dieron cuenta ambos de que estaba deliciosa las partas que había preparado Kenshin.

**Kao:** valla esta exquisita

**Ken:** jajaja gracias, pero no es nada, de hecho eso y huevos es lo único que puedo hacer

**Kao:** bueno, sin duda es más de lo que yo puedo

Ambos rieron alegremente

**Ken;** y donde trabajas?

**Kao:** en el Tokio actual, desde hace 2 años.

**Ken:** valla mi no…… se detuvo de repente iba a decir que su novia trabajaba allá pero por una extraña razón no quería que ella supiese que le tenía novia ( y con una novia así quien si?

**Kao: **tu no… qué?

**Ken:** que mi nombre es Kenshin Himura

Un momento era él era el no podía ser por dios que suerte tenía, se sintió muy feliz pero decidió ocultarlo, porque admitirlo la haría quedar como una loca.

**Kao: **que bonito nombre

**Ken:** gracias y si trabajas en ese diario quiere decir que eres periodista cierto?

**Kao:** si

**Ken: **y de que universidad eres?

**Kao:** de la Universidad de Tokio

**Ken:** en serio?? Yo también¡¡¡¡

**Kao:** genial..

**Ken:** y que cago desempeñas?

**Kao:** ehhhh, no hago nada periodístico jaja si a eso te refieres

**Ken:** ahh, pero que haces?

**Kao:** soy una de las chicas que toma los anuncios clasificados

**Ken:** Qué¡¡¡¡???? No puede ser¡¡¡ cómo una graduada de la universidad de Tokio, se dedica a eso? Yo se lo difícil que es entrar y más complicado aún es continuar, por eso uno sale más preparado que un kumis.

Kenshin esta intrigado por saber más de la mujer de apariencia apacible y calmada, por eso sólo hacía preguntas a las que ella le respondía rápidamente y finalizaba con una tímida sonrisa, esa sonrisa con la que el corazón de Kenshin saltaba de dicha, Sentía mariposas vomitando en su estomago, el corazón en la garganta y un temblor en las piernas y a su cabeza, sólo se le ocurrieron 2 hipótesis: 1; le había sentado mal el desayuno, tenía una afección cardiaca e indicios de Parkinson, todo simultáneamente o la que más lo convenció; se había enamorado de la mujer que tenía en frente, pero como era posible algo como eso? En tan poco tiempo, sin conocerse mucho, sólo sentía que podía o quedarse contemplándola el resto de su vida y nunca se aburriría, entonces pensó: _llevo con Tomoe casi un año sin embargo, no siento lo mismo que con esta mujer…qué tan real es mi relación con ella?._

**Kao: **jajaja bueno tienes razón, pero es lo único en que una chica como yo puede trabajar: no tengo ni experiencia,ni influencias, ni belleza… además el trabajo no es deshonra.

**Ken:** ehy, ehy, ehy, entiendo las dos primeras pero la tercera….. belleza es lo que te sobra mi niña…

**Kao:** perdón? Estás seguro que sigues hablando de mi? Belleza yo?

**Ken:** mi niña que pasa? Hace cuento que no te ves al espejo?

**Kao:** esta mañana…

**Ken:** estaba descompuesto? Era de una feria? Tenias vendados los ojos??

**Kao:** jajaja no, nada eso soy relista.

Cuando Kenshin se preparaba para refutar esa afirmación cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Kaoru se apresuró a abrir mientras Kenshin llevaba los platos sucios a la cocina.

Cuando ella abre la puerta se encuentra con un chico alto, vestido elegantemente, con cabellos plateados y lentes desproporcioanleme pequeños para su cara, ella pensó que sería algún hippie corporativo, no que locura jajajaj, lo invitó pasar.

**Enishi:** disculpa estoy buscando a Kenshin, se encuentra?

**Kenshin**: aquí estoy Enishi, para que me buscabas?

**Kaoru:** bueno me retiro

**E;** no es necesario te puedes quedar todo lo que quieras,

**Kao:** jajja gracias pero quiero labar los platos jajaja con permiso

**Ken & E:** propio

Kaoru se retira y los deja solos.

**E:** wow de dodne sacaste esa belleza? Le estas poniendo los cachos a mi hermana? No espera eso es muy obvio

**Ken:** NOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Enishi:** no lo niegues pillín jajajja trae puesta tu camisa jajaj,

**Ken:** la encontré en un parque cuando un sujeto esta tratando de robarla. Tiene mi camisa porque su ropa se mojó y no tengo nada con ella. De acuerdo?

**E:** bueno te creo, aunque no te culparía por engañarla Tomoe esta loca….

**K:** dímelo a mi

**E:** bueno como sea de eso vengo a hablarte

**K:** como asi?

**E:** te acuerdas que tenías un cita con ella…

**K:** mierda¡¡¡ se me olvidó, hay Dios me va a matar esa mujer, que hago?

**E:** no se por ahora calmate, mañana llámala y no se invéntale algo, no creo que la verdad le guste, o si quieres decirle: Hey Tomoe no pude ir porque pasé la tarde con una mujer más joven que tu, lo siento

**K:** estas loco? Le digo eso y seguro me cuelga, de un lugar un poco mas bajo que la garganta¡¡¡¡

**E:** auuu jajajaj

**K:** me prometes que no le vas a decir nada?

**E:** con una condición

K: ya traigo el cheque

E: no, no, no esta vez esta vez sólo preséntamela si?

K: a quien a Kaoru? Si esta bien

E: Kaoru? Lindo nombre

K: Kaoru ya terminaste?

Kao: si ya,

Ken: ven porfavor, quiero presentarte a un amigo,

Kao: un minuto

E: desde cuando somos amigos y no cuñados?

Ken: por favor¡¡¡¡¡

E: esta bien esta bien, seguro que no tienes nada con ella

Kao: mucho gusto mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y es un placer conocerlo. Dijo recién llegada de la cocina y de pie justo en frente de Enishi y Kenshin.

E: yo soy Enishi Yukushiro, y el placer te juro que es todo mío. dijo esto besando la mano de Kaoru muy lentamente, lo cual enojó un poquitín a Kenshin pero no dijo nada.

Los tres pasaron mucho tiempo hablando y haciendo chistes Kaoru se enteró ellos eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y que de hecho trabajaban juntos en una compañía de turismo, ambos eran ejecutivos sobresalientes, lo cual hacía pensar a kaoru en medio de las sonrisas que un hombre tan maravilloso y seguramente popular nunca podría ser algo diferente a un amigo que le tiene lástima.

A las 2 de la madrugada Enishi decidió irse a su casa dejando a este par de…. (NA: ni siquiera se que son) pero el caso es que los dejó solitos.

Que pasará…. Jaajaj hasta el próximo capítulo jajja

Espero sus reclamos, sugerencias, consejos, dudas, lo que quieran, continúen siendo sinceras gracias…..

Esta vez si no rebajo los agradecimientos

**Kaorumar: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo, jajajaj mira ahora si se conocen, dime que te pareció la forma? No muy ortodoxa lo sé, pero me encantaría tener tu opinión, gracias por tus Reviews son muy importantes para mi, de eso no que quepa la menor duda.

**Gabyhyatt: **créeme que con el tiempo esta relación se va a volver más extraña y va a justificar muchas cosas. Gracias por tus Reviews

**Ghia-Hikari: **tu Reviewes uno de losmás importantes y motivantes para mi ya que tu eres la escritora de mi fanfic favorito, lo que no me explico es porqué lo dejaste ahí, en un punto tan relevante, Entre olivos y viñas me encantó, continúalo si? Ah por cierto me alegra muchísimo que te allá gustado mi fancic, gracias por tu apoyo y Kaoru ya cambiará pronto gracias a kenshin.

**Nadja-chan:** gracias por ser brutalmente sincera¡¡¡¡¡ me alegro mucho que te halla gustado, voy a intentar actualizarlo seguido, cuéntame que te pareció este cap, gracias, oye si tu nick es por Nadja del mañana quiero decirte a mi también me encanta, y es uno de los pocos shojo que me gustan, rosa negra y rosa blanca son geniales¡¡¡¡ Nadja tiene mucha suerte no?

**Luna: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por el Review, me alegra que te guste, estoy haciendo lo que puedo y de ahora en adelante si adelanto rápido, te lo prometo.

**Mimi: **me asustaste¡¡ cuando ley la primera parte de tu Review, cuando me dices de soy mala, pensé que te refería a mi trabajo como escritora, jajajjaaj ya voy a seguir normal, ya no me tienen que sacar nada más. Gracias por tu opinión.

Gracias a todas…. Hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola**¡¡¡¡¡ si ven les dije que no me tardaría nada jajajaja muchas gracias a todas, abajo están los agradecimientos individuales, bueno sólo quería contarles que este cap tiene un poquito de Lemon, bueno espero que les guste¡¡¡¡¡ hablamos al final.

**CAPITULO 4, EL SUEÑO Y LA GENEROSIDAD**

**Kao**: explícame algo, porqué no me puedo ir a dormir a mi casa

**Ken**: bueno, tu ropa esta húmeda y ya es muy tarde

**Kao**: bueno, la puedo usar igual y además llamar un taxi, _pues la verdad ni tengo con que pagarlo._

**Ken: **pues no, te quedas y punto.

**Kao**: pero, pero…

**Ken: **nada de peros además no puedes discutir con el que te salvó la vida o si?

**Kao: **…..

**Ken: **ah ya se tienes miedo que te haga algo verdad?

**Kao: **no, no porque si quisieras hacerme algo ya lo hubieras hecho, y no creo que tu quieras.

**Ken: **entonces poruqe no te quedas?

**Kao: **bueno esta bien, pero pasame las frazadas para dormir en el sofá

**Ken: **sofá???, no mi niña vas a dormir en mi cama

**Kao: **pero es tu cama…

**Ken: **bueno te la presto que tiene de malo, yo dormiré en el sofá.

**Kao: **pero tu me salvaste no puedo incomodarte, soy sólo tu invitada

**Ken: **ahh pues entonces yo soy el dueño de la casa por eso me tienes que hacer caso, entendido?

**Kao: **si como sea….

Kaoru se disponía a acostarse a dormir en la cama de Kenshin y al arroparse se dio cuenta de que las sabanas, las almohadas, todo era muy suave, además se percató de ese interesante olor era una colonia masculina, muy fina pensó ese era el olor de Kenshin, mientras respiraba profundamente para llenarse de ese aroma , vio que algo se movía, algo pequeño y oscuro de repente esa pequeña y peluda criatura salto hacía su regazo, lo cual la hizo gritar, tan alto que los espejos casi se rompen, Kenshin llegó como un loco a la habitación moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones.

**Kenshin: **Kaoru que pasa?¡¡¡ porqué gritas?

Kaoru corriendo de lado a lado: QUÍTAMELO¡¡¡¡ QUÍTAMELO

**Ken: **ahh jajajaja

Kenshin retiró suavemente el simpático animalito del pecho de Kaoru.

**Ken**: lo siento olvidé presentarte a mi mascota

**Kao un poco menos alterada:** no sabía que los hurones eran buenas mascotas

**Ken**: si, es bastante calmado, jajjaaj siento que fuera tan cariñoso con tigo, no volverá a pasar

**Kao:** acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño Hurón: no te preocupes no hay problema

**Ken:** pero parese que atraes animales no?

**Kao:** poruqe lo dices, por tu hurón?

**Ken:** si, pero tambien por el tipo de esta tarde

**Kao:** no se me hace divertido sabes?

**Ken:** jaja lo siento, esa estubo pesada.

**Ken:** jjajajaa tu has tenido mascota alguna vez?

**Kao:** ehh pues en esta ciudad no, pero en mi pueblo mi mejor amiga animal era un llama que se llamaba escupinita.

**Ken**: escupinita'???? valla curioso nombre ehh, ni me imagino porque sería

**Kao:** bueno aquí en la ciudad tenía un pez. Pero se suicidó

**Ken**: se suicido? Como, no digas que se ahorcó?

**Kao**: jajajaja no, pues saltó fuera de la pecera y cuando lo encontré fue muy tarde, le rendí honores funerarios y se fue por el sanitario

**Ken:** jajajajaj muy bien, bueno nosotros nos vamos, buenas noches mi niña.

**Kao:** adiós Kenshin

**Ken:** de regreso en el sofá ehh?? Si que la asustaste jajajaja. Hablándole al hurón antes de dejarlo libre por la sala.

_Valla que linda es, es tan inocente, muy dulce, pensándolo bien es la mujer más diferente a Tomoe que he conocido, jajajjaja, aunque en cuanto al tipo de belleza son bastante parecidas, claro Tomoe muestra hasta lo que no tiene, porque a decir verdad es bastante plana adelante y atrás, tiene cuerpo de nadadora _(NA: explicación: nada por delante nada por detrás. Jajajajaj) _en cambio Kaoru aunque es un poco delgada si esta bien…. formadita,_ recordando lo que vio cuando tubo que cambiarla. De pronto se vio babeando, y sintió un leve cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, nunca esperó que una mujer a la que llamaba su niña pudiera causarle eso. Y lo que lo estremeció fue el pensar que la tenía a un par de pasos de él y que estaba durmiendo en su cama, que bonito que bonito, ese no era el caballero que el mismo se decía. Antes de darse cuente se había quedado dormido.

Kaoru, se encontraba en una situación similar, pensando en lo maravilloso que debería ser, estar debajo del dueño de ese olor y no sólo de sus pertenencias, pero no, por que el quisiera hacer algo como eso con ella, no definitivamente la mujer de ese hombre debería ser alguien muy amable y sobre todo muy muy sexy y atrevida, no como ella que era mas tímida que un caracol, y bajo este tonto pensamiento concilió el sueño.

Kenshin no resistió más se puso de pie y entró en su cuarto, en el que se encontraba Kaoru durmiendo al parecer muy tranquilamente, Kenshin se inclinó más hacia ella y juguetonamente movió sus dedos a través de la barbilla y después los deslizó por su cuello dulcemente por su pecho.

**Kaoru **despierta y un tanto asustada le preguntó: que haces?

**Ken:** qué te párese que hago?

**Kao:** realmente no se. Dijo muy nerviosamente

**Ken:** sabes? Desde que te vi, me gustaste

Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Y no sólo no podía hablar tampoco lo quería parar, antes de que su cerebro comenzara con sus típicas ideas de un hombre no puede fijarse en mi bla, bla, bla Kenshin ya le había quitado salvajemente la camisa y violentamente la empujó para atrás.

**Ken:** no me digas que no quieres. Con una diabólica sonrisa y los ojos de Battousai. Dijo mientras se le acercaba a Kaoru y le daba el beso más salvaje, profundo desde el comienzo.

comenzó tocando el busto de kaoru Kaoru al principio se negó a sucunvir frente a Knehsin pero cuando se canzó decidió seguirle el juego y en medio de su inexperiencia y timidez le quitó la camisa y el pantalón a él para después enredar su cabello rojizo entre sus delicadas manos, él ya no le besaba la boca, rápidamente se dirigió hacia su cuello y posteriormente tomó uno de sus pechos y con su pulgar acarició su pezón, con el otro se divertía su lengua, con pequeños y delicados mordiscos, ella por su parte acariciaba su espalda y gemía de placer. lo único que ella podía hacer era acariciarle la espalda y dejarse llevar...

Cuando ninguno de los dos podía contenerse más en especial Kenshin, él la acostó debajo de él y se posicionó en el espacio en medio de sus piernas y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en ella.

En dos lugares diferentes de la casa dos personas despertaron, agitada, sudorosamente y con ojos muy abiertos, Kaoru en la cama de Kenshin pero sin él jaja, y Kenshin en el sofá, miraron en todas direcciones comprobando que lo sucedido era un sueño.

Ambos se pararon al mismo tiempo, Kenshin notando que su amigo de allá abajo estaba más erecto que el Taipei 101 (NA: el edificio mas alto del mundo ) por su parte Kaoru estaba muy húmeda y podía sentir como su entrepierna parecía latir, ambos muy afectados por el terrible sueño fueron a lavarse la cara para calmarse un poquito pero a diferentes baños y después de haberlo hecho, Se volvieron a acostar, pero esta vez no a dormir sino a meditar un poco.

**Ken;** dios que fue eso?

**Kao:** nunca ningún hombre me había provocado algo parecido

**Ken:** bueno no niego que me halla gustado pero…. Ni con Tomoe me pasa esto.

**Kao:** pues no me disgusta del todo, pero como me puedo dar el lujo, de irrespetar al hombre que me salvó, debo dejar de pensar en eso…

**Ken:** como puedo ser tan vil, como para tener esa clase de sueños con alguien tan inocente como Kaoru…

Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al otro día, Kaoru despertó más temprano que Kenshin, y cuando iba pasando por la sala. Vio a Kenshin con el pecho destapado, se veía muy sexy justo como se lo había imaginado en el sueño eso le causó un sonrojo muy fuerte y siguió con su camino hacía el patio donde se encontraba su ropa se sintió feliz de que ya estuviera cerca aunque también era una lástima quitarse la ropa de Kenshin ya que era muy cómoda.

En el baño se cambió rápidamente y después de eso lavó la ropa que Kenshin le había prestado, la dejó secando, pensó en hacer el desayuno pero no quería intoxicar al pobre de Kenshin que tan bien se había se había portado con ella. Por eso se fue a tender la cama donde había dormido.

Kenshin se despertó y bostezó abiertamente, estaba despeinado y con una incipiente barba en sus mejillas. Cuando se paró lo primero que pasó por su mente fue ir a ver como había amanecido su invitada, esperaba verla durmiendo por eso cuando lo que vio fue a ella tendiendo su cama lo sorprendió un poco, pero al verla se acordó además del extraño suceso que había tenido con ella. Eso lo hizo ponerse peor que un tomate, en ese momento Kaoru sin mirarlo lo saluda

Kao: buenos días Kenshin

Ken: hola mi niña, dormiste bien?

Kao se sonroja: si claro y tu?

Ken igual de rojo: si también, ya quieres el desayuno?

Kao: no, pues pensaba irme ya para mi casa no quiero incomodarlo más.

Ken: pero porqué, te ha disgustado algo?

Kao: no para nada, pero creo que usted ya debe estar hastiado con mi presencia.

Ken: nooooo, para nada quédate a desayunar y luego si quieres te llevo a tu departamento, como tienes tantas ganas de irte

Kao: no, no esta bien, me quedaré un poco más

Ken: genial además tengo que pedirte un favor muy especial

Kao: si? De que se trata?

Ken: mira es que una amiga de mi trabajo cumple años la próxima semana y me gustaría que escogieras algo para ella…

Kao: si, esta bien, pero sabes que le gusta?

Ken: si, joderme la vida jajajjaja

Kao: jajajajaja me imagino, pero sus otros gustos o profesión?

Ken: pues mira…. Gustos? Cosas elegantes y caras jajajaj y es administradora de empresas.

Kao: tienes una foto?

Ken: si ya te la traigo.

Fue por ella y se la entregó a Kaoru

Kao: gracias

Ken: y bien? Que me puedes decir?

Kao: es una mujer con muchas clase y estilo, es muy elegante y sin duda muy bonita _todo lo que yo no soy_

Ken: si, pues si, pero también es malvada, ambiciosa y mordazmente astuta _todo lo que tu no eres._

Kao: y como se llama

Ken: Megumi Takani,

Kao: y quien es el hombre que esta a su lado?

Ken: ahhh, el cubito? Es Aoshi, mi hermano, pero ven vamos a desayunar.

Kao: si me parece

Desayunaron Hot cakes que Kenshin hizo a una velocidad asombrosa. Durante el desayuno casi no hablaron, Kaoru estaba concentrada comiendo y pensando cual, sería el regalo ideal y Kenshin por su parte esta como idiota mirándola comer jajajaj

Cuando terminaron, Kenshin le pasó y le puso el abrigo a kaoru y fueron aun centro comercial puppy (NA: de ricos) cercano, Kaoru, nunc ahbía comprado nada allí, si lo conocía pero debido al elevado presio de todo veía y no compraba.

Cuando entraron, Kaoru se dirigió hacia un almacén que siempre le había gustado, entraron y la señorita, los recibió con una sonrisa y le pregunto a Kenshin qué estaba buscando,

Ken: un regalo

Señorita: para quien? Para su esposa? Dijo señalando a Kaoru

Kao: no yo no soy su esposa

S: ah bueno entonces su novia?

Ken; no es para ella, (NA: nótese que no dijo que no era novia)

Kao: estoy buscando algo elegante, para una ejecutiva

S: si acompañeme

Kao: si claro

Kenshin se iba a quedar a fuera esperando que ella escogiera algo. Él sólo lo pagaría.

Kao: no, no, no jovencito usted vendrá con migo.

Ken: pero a mi no me gusta eso, las mujeres se demoran horas escogiendo algo.

Kao: pero yo no, lo primero que me gusta es lo primero que me llevo _si como no, para lo único que me alcance, me lo llevo_

Ken: wow que bien

S: mire señorita, que le parecen estas blusas? Enseñándole una blusa de finísima y delicadísima ceda fucsia

Kao: wow es hermosísima, Kenshin que talla es tu amiga

Ken: no se, es como igual a ti, que talla eres tu?

Kao: pues en esta marca no se…

S: si gusta medírsela

Kao: qué piensas? Si?

Ken: si quieres

Kao: si esta bien

Fue se la midió y se cambió súper rápido y cuando salió le pregunto a Kenshin que, que tal?

Ken: si te queda bien, llévala

Kaoru ante el comentario se sintió como cuando las mujeres compran ropa con sus parejas y ellos dicen exactamente lo mismo que dijo kenshin

Bueno señorita empáquela para regalo por favor, cuando estaban en la caja y les entregaron la tarjeta para ponerle nombre, Kaoru se la entrego a Kenshin para que la llenara, mientras ella esperaba la tarjeta de crédito de Kenshin, cuando estaban saliendo del almacén Kenshin se la mostró y le dijo.

Ken: así esta bien

Ella se preparaba para decir que si estaba bien, cuando vio que en la parte de, Para no decía Megumi sino Kaoru, ella lo miró y le dijo:

Kao: no, Kenshin no puedo…. Yo….

Ken: no empieces, píntela, se feliz deja de preocuparte

Kao: pero Kenshin… es de ella

Ken: no, la de ella esta aquí, y le mostró un paquete idéntico

Kao: pero en que momento la compraste

Ken: mientras te la quitabas

Kao: pero, porque me la regalas?

Ken: porque vi que te gustó

Kao: pero, no puedo me da pena con tigo

Ken: que pena ni que nada, úsala y se feliz, _menos mal no se dio cuenta del precio porque si no,,. estoy seguro que no me la hubiera recibido, bueno pero que son 120.000 yenes en esta época, además cuando se la puso se veía muy linda. Jajajaja (NA: eso es como 120 dólares) _

Para terminar la discusión Kenshin la llevó donde al parecer había un espectáculo, porque la gente se amontonaba alrededor de la tarima, estuvieron un viéndolo hasta que se terminó, ya era hora del almuerzo.

CONTINUARÁ…….

bueno que les parció, se que el lemon no estubo bueno pero les aseguro que fue por que era sólo un sueño ya cuendo sea de verdad sera mejor lo prometo...

muchas gracias a todas por el Review, me siento feliz que les halla gustado. a por cierto en el próximo capitulo ya vamos a tener noticias de Misao y de Sanosuke...

**Kaorumar: **muchas gracias por tu Review, si yo sé huviera sido muy malo de parte de Kaoru pegarle después que le ayudó, y si se le cayó la corbata por casualidad aunqeu sea díficil de creer jajajajaj y no te preocupes que Enishi luego sacas las uñas, pero por ahora no jajajaj, gracias por todo, un beso para ti también.

**Mimi**: Si, lo conseguiste¡¡¡¡ bueno la verdad no las dejé en en limbo esta vez, pero en próximo cápitulo si, es una promesa y la verdad lo del rescate... pues no es que saliera del todo de mi mente la verdad tiene un paresido a como se conocieron Kaoru y Kenshin en el anime, bueno no era un violador presisamente, pero casi no? el caso es que a Kaoru le iba a ir mal sino llegaba Kenshin. bueno la verdad este cap no es tan largo pero el proximo si... bueno gracias por el Review un abrazo.

**Gabyhyatt: **bueno si, no te preocupes que luego Enishi saca sus intenciones que le van ajoder la vida un poquito a Kenshin pero no es malo, es sólo medio tonto igual que en el anime, la verdad me cae super bien y no me gusta que sufra... porque de verdad el único personaje que no soporto es Tomoe, por traicionera, mentirosa etc, etc bueno gracias por el Review, chaito y suerte.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡¡¡bueno otra vez me quiero disculpar por tardar tanto, pero es que acabo de entrar al cole y pues estaba con eso de mirar en que salón había quedado y con quien y todo eso... además pues estoy intrigada por descubrir porqué mi director de curso me odio sin razon... y eso que yo no tenía una clase con el desde primero de segundaria, pero pues... y hasta donde me acuerdo entonces no me odiaba... estoy mirando haber que paso, bueno en cualquier caso gracias a todas por su apoyo y por tenerme paciencia este cap, en este ya empesaremos a dejar entrar otros personajes para ir cuadrando eso de las parejas y lo demás... disfrútenlo Y pues sigan dejando reviews que como ustedes saben esos, son los que le constatan a uno que esta haciendo un buen trabajo y que a alguien más le gusta...

**CAPITULO 5 MIS AMIGOS, SUS AMIGOS Y LOS NUESTROS **

Kenshin la llevó a un local de comida exótica donde había comida de todas partes del mundo, allí ordenaron y comieron mientras conversaron de lo buena que había sido la obra y llegó el momento de pagar y kaoru sólo le pudo decir mientras el mesero se llevaba la tarjeta de Kenshin

**Kao: **escucha Kenshin, si yo pudiera pagaría la cuenta, pero la verdad no tengo dinero.

**Ken: **tranquila, yo se que fue por lo del asalto

**Kao: **no Kenshin, yo igual antes de eso no tenía ni un yen, como te dije sólo tomo anuncios en un periódico, eso sólo me deja para pagar el alquiler y comer un poco. En las mañanas tengo que ir caminando a mi trabajo porque o es comida o es transporte… sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y pequeñas lagrimas corrían por su mejilla

**Ken: **Kenshin con una de sus manos tomo las de ella y con la otra limpió sus lágrimas. mira no tienes por que llorar porque yo se que alguien de tu talento pronto encontrará algo mejor.. si? Y entonces me invitaras a un lugar mejor que este si?

**Kao: **nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera tan especial y amable con migo, como tu

**Ken**: no te preocupes por nada. Y la abrazó.

Cuando ya estaban en el auto de Kenshin rumbo a la casa de Kaoru, no hablaron de nada.

Justo en la puerta del edificio de Kaoru, ella lo abrazó entre lagrimas y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, rozando un poquito el labio de Kenshin, que no se atrevió a mover la cara, ella no lo invitó a que subiera sin embargo en ese momento ella le dijo cual era su apartamento e intercambiaron números telefónicos.

Kaoru subió y cuando miró atrás el todavía se encontraba mirando como se alejaba.

En cuanto ella llegó a su departamento, vio que había una carta sobre la mesa y muchos mensajes en su contestador. Primero fue a revisar estos y comenzaron.

Mensaje 1: hola Kaoru soy yo Soujiro, te llamo por que estoy preocupado, por lo que pasó en tu casa, cuando llegues llámame,

Mensaje 2: hola otra vez, si soy yo, lo que pasa es que quería saber si ya habías llegado, veo que no, bueno adiós

Mensaje 3: si soy yo, creo que ya lo sabías desde el principio pero es que me preocupa saber de ti, no olvides llamarme.

10 mensajes después Kaoru se cansó de escucharlo por eso sólo paró y borró todo, pero no lo llamaría no quería hablar con él. Simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

En ese momento el timbre de su casa, sonó y cuando abrió pensó que podría ser Kenshin, pero no…. Era el casero: señorita Kamiya hoy se venció el plazo que usted me había pedido para pagar este mes,

**Kao: **si señor lo, se pero es que en el diario no nos han pagado aún, por que hubo un problema en nómina, déme otra semana se lo suplico

**C: **no usted me dijo que hoy así que me paga hoy o se me va, entendió?

**K: **si señor pero entienda por favor, no tengo dinero con que pagarle

**C: **bueno señorita, quien dijo que con, dinero era la única manera de pagarme? Con mirada sucia (NA: hay Kaoru pero te persiguen no?  )

**K: **a que se refiere?

**C: **tu sabes a que?

**Ken:** cuanto es lo que le debe la señorita Kaoru, sacando su chequera

**C: **300.000 yesnes (300 dolares)

**Ken:** a nombre de quien? y le firmaba uno con esa cantidad a ese sujeto, a nombre de quien?

**C: **Kei kurono (NA: no es que el verdadero de Ganz me caiga mal, es sólo que no conozco a ninguno tan pervertido como él, además es muy lindo… pero es un aberrado, creo que él es el hombre que duerme y a veces ni tan profundo en todos los hombre del mundo )

**Kao**: como llegaste aquí?. Por un momento pensó en decirle que no pagara pero para evitar que ese sujeto la jodiera más aceptó sin decir nada, pero ese dinero si se lo pagaría en cuanto saliera su cheque.

**Ken:** Kaito dejaste tu bolso en mi auto, sólo vine a devolvértelo, y que bueno que vine

Dijo mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesa del comedor y se hace detrás de ella consiguiendo contacto físico al poner sus manos en sus hombros **Kao:** ah gracias, Kenshin te juro que eso si te lo pago en cuanto salga mi sueldo si?

**C.** bueno muchas gracias me retiro, hasta luego. Nos vemos el próximo mes¡¡

**K&K:** bueno hasta entonces

**Kao:** otra vez tu salvándome el pellejo

**Ken:** no es nada mi niña… estoy pensando en hacerla mi profesión

**Kao:** olvídalo, no tengo como remunerarte

**Ken**: bueno, no importa, sólo lo haré medio tiempo jajaja

De repente el celular de Kenshin comenzó a sonar, y tenía que ser ese tono, ese tono que sólo las llamadas de Tomoe tenían, pero apagó su celular y le dirigió su mirada a Kaoru otra vez

**Kao**: no vas a contestar?

**Ken;** no, escuchaste ese timbre?

**Kao:** si porque?

**Ken:** eso quiere decir que es de la oficina y yo cuando no estoy en ella no me gusta tratar asuntos de eso.

**Kao:** wow que curioso.

Se sentaron en el comedor, para tener otra charla, pero Kenshin se dio cuenta que en la mesa había un sobre, lo miró y se lo pasó a kaoru. Ella miró la dirección y de inmediato una sonrisa iluminó su rostro dejando a kenshin emocionado igual.

Ella la abrió a toda marcha destrozando el sobre…. Y cuando la empezó a leer sonriendo vio esto y leyó en voz alta:

_Hola Kaito, hola jo-chan, _

_como estas? Nosotros estamos muy bien¡¡¡ aunque te extrañamos muchísimo, yo no tanto, claro que si cállate sanosuke, bueno Kaito realmente esta carta no es sólo para saber como te encuentras. _

_escribimos para decirte que conseguimos unos trabajos en tu ciudad, por lo tanto viajaremos allá, mira Kaito la verdad es que el objetivo real es pedirte que nos aceptes en tu casa, nosotros te ayudaremos a pagar el alquiler y pagaremos lo que consumamos y si por alguna razón no nos puedes aceptar en tu casa, al menos ve por nosotros al aeropuerto y ayúdanos a conseguir un lugarcito. _

_Por favor jo-chan, no se te valla a olvidar, lo digo porque como eres tan torpe y olvidadiza, como le dices eso cabeza de gallo, no ves que si la molestas hasta en la carta de petición no nos va a querer ayudar._

_Bueno kao nos vemos hasta entonces, hay comadreja olvidaste decirle cuando llegamos, que esperas que se quede a vivir en el aeropuerto hasta que lleguemos? Mira jo-chan espéranos el próximo miércoles a las 7:30 pm si?_

_Bueno nos vemos chaito….. _

_Att: la comadreja y el cabeza de gallo_

Kaoru estaba muy feliz, no podía creer una carta de sus amigos¡¡¡ y sobre todo con noticias tan positivas, era lo segundo mejor que le había pasado desde que llegó a la ciudad, empezó a saltar de aquí para allá, gritando:

**Kao:** no puedo creerlo vienen¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ vienen. Tomó las manos de Kenshin y comenzó a saltar con él, y aunque estuviera muy confundido le siguió la corriente y siguió saltando con ella sin saber por que….

De repente ella para su danza de victoria o alegría como sea en seco, y Kenshin que se estaba acostumbrando a saltar siguió saltando por un breve lapso de tiempo.

**Kao:** o por dios, oh por dios mira este chiquero, esta casa parece un pocilga, tengo que limpiar, ordenar, aspirar, lavar, lustrar. Pudo haber seguido así horas hasta que Kenshin la para, la toma de los hombros y le pide una explicación.

**Ken: **bueno ya¡¡ que diablos está pasado?? Quienes son ellos???? Y porqué tan feliz??

**Kao:** lo siento Kenshin, ya te explico

**Ken:** si por favor

**Kao:** mira cuando yo vivía en mi pueblo tenía 2 amigos y éramos inseparables siempre andábamos juntos, sólo nos separábamos para ir al baño, y bueno cuando vine a estudiar sólo hablábamos por cartas, ellos me contaron que estaban estudiando a distancia diferentes cosas, Misao cocina y él educación física y lucha, pero ni se para que estudiaba si eso en él es nato. Y hace rato que no tenía noticias de ellos, pero ya ves que ahora si, y que vendrán¡¡¡¡¡¡ a vivir con migo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Ken:** y qué tan cercano es el tal Sanotaro? A ti

**Kao:** es Sanosuke y es mi amigo casi hermano

**Ken:** pero no son novios ni nada?

**Kao:** novios? Jajajaja eso es imposible no te digo que es como mi hermano, más novios somos tu y yo

Ante el comentario ambos se sonrojaron, no había pensado en sus palabras antes de decirlas..

**Ken:** pero entonces sólo amigos ehhh?

**Kao:** si¡¡¡ y hace como 8 años que no los veo…. Por cierto Kenshin quieres hacer lo más bello que podrías hacer por mi y de paso ganarte el cielo?????

**Ken: **de que se trata? Con cara de susto

**Kao: **la primera es que me ayudes a organizar mi casa y la segunda que me acompañes a recogerlos el miércoles por la noche si??????

**Ken:** claro, será un placer. _Genial¡¡¡¡ ahora podré pasar más tiempo con tigo¡¡¡¡¡_

**Kao:** en serio???? Mira la verdad es que me da pena con tigo, ponerte en estas, pero no tengo a más nadie a quien acudir

**Ken:** no te preocupes no es nada, además siempre he tenido un don para lavar ropa, no se porque… es mi pasatiempo favorito¡¡¡¡ puedo pasar horas refregando sin cansarme. (NA: como que se parece al Kenshin del anime no?)

**Kao:** pues que pasatiempo tan extraño, pero tan útil a la vez

**Ken;** jajajajaj si eso me decía mi mamá

**Kao:** bueno hoy es sábado… es decir que para el lunes esto debe estar como una tacita de té de acuerdo?

**Ken:** siii

Ambos miran la suciedad e la casa de lado a lado

**Kao:** mañana empezamos de si? (NA: a donde se ha ido la determinación? )

**Ken**: de acuerdo, pero Kaoru la verdad es que me tengo que ir ya si?

**Kao:** ah si, perdón esta bien, nos veremos mañana a las 600 horas de acuerdo?

**Ken;** jajaja está bien adiós

**Kao:** no te rias que no es un chiste te espero a esa hora si?

**Ken:** ( muy preocupado) de acuerdo

Con un dulce beso en la mejilla se despiden.

Kaoru decide empezar con cosas pequeñas el aseo, lavar la losa que se veía tenía apilada desde hace semanas, ella no era una persona sucia ni hippie ni nada por el estilo, era sólo que no tenía tiempo para nada más que trabajar desde las 8 am hasta las 9 de la noche, hacía horas extras para tener un poco más de dinero y siempre llegaba rendida por la caminata de su trabajo hasta la casa y el pesado día que generalmente tenía y como tenía que caminar tanto llegaba rendida y no que´ria hacer algo diferente a dormir.

Mientras tanto Kenshin en su auto:

Kenshin contesta una llamada después de haber prendido su celular.

**Ken:** hola Tomoe

**T:** que pasa con tigo? Faltas a nuestra cita, te llamo y me apagas el celular, luego no me contestas en tu casa, y ahora sólo un hola Tomoe… que pasó con el "hola mi amor¡¡¡¡¡"

**K:** lo siento a sido una semana algo complicada, discúlpame,

**T:** esta bien, te lo pasó pero sólo por esta vez y sólo porque Enishi me contó que estabas enfermo y por eso no habías ido a nuestra cita con mi familia.

**K:** G_racias Enishi, no sólo no le dijiste lo de Kaoru, también le invéntate una excusa…. Eres genial¡¡¡¡, _(haciendo voz de enfermo) si Tomoe, perdón por do haber ido, pero es que do te quería contagiar di a ti, di a tu familia ACHU¡¡¡¡ pedóname…

**T:** no. iaic .No hay problema, nos vemos cuando estés bien, es que cuando de pones así no te ves sexy.

**K**: de acuerdo adiós Tomoe.

Colgaron

**K:** bueno eso me dará una semana libre de Tomoe¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ese día lavó Kaoru la losa; tendió las camas; limpió las paredes, las persianas, el polvo de la mayoría de lugares; lustró los vidrios y espejos y dobló y organizó la ropa de los armarios, con lo poco que había hecho ya se veía un poco mejor la casa, se acostó temprano, porque mañana despertaría a las 5 en punto, (NA: un domingo?)

5:00 am

Ring, ring, ring, Kaoru medio dormida intentaba apagar el despertador, hasta que al fin lo consiguió, cuando lo hizo pesadamente se sentó en la cama y comenzó a estirarse y a bostezar. Miró la hora: 5:05.

**Kao:** genial es hora de empezar.

Se paró de la cama, abrió las persianas de toda la casa, entró a la ducha y tras un baño algo corto, vistió con lo menos glamoroso que tenía una camiseta blanca con pequeños agujeritos en diferentes partes y manchas de lo que parecía ser pintura con un pantalón negro ya rucio con las rodillas ya desgastadas, todo "coquetamente" acompañado con una peinado tipo abuelita cebollita….

Era hora de empezar: primero aspirar, comenzó en la sala, moviendo todos los muebles acepto el sofá porque era muy pesado y no podía moverlo ni un milímetro.

Tin-tun, el timbre? Que raro pensó quien podría ser a esa hora. Apagó la aspiradora y se apresuró en abrir.

**Ken:** hola kao, disculpa el retrazo, dicemientras entra a la casa y le da un beso en la mejilla.

**Kao:** hola Kenshin, que haces aquí?

**Ken:** bueno tu me dijiste que me esperabas a las 600, y aquí estoy

**Kaoru** **mirando su reloj;** kenshin son las 6 y un minuto, y además era un chiste…

**Ken**. No tu me dijiste que no

**Kao:** eso también era un chiste…

**Ken:** entonces quieres que me valla y vuelva después?

**Kao:** no. No. No ,no te preocupes quédate y ayúdame a mover el sofá quieres?

**Ken:** claro dame un minuto

Cuando iban a empezar a mover el sofá, él dijo a Kaoru que aspirara mientras él lo levantaba, ella pensó que sería un chiste, pero no, lo levanto como si nada y sin duda ella estaba muy impresionada, no lo había podido mover ni un poquito y él coso si se tratase de una pluma era muy fuerte sin duda…..

**Ken**; mi niña no es por molestarte pero puedes darte prisa, no quiero quedarme aquí toda la vida

**Kao:** ya voy ya voy.

Rápidamente aspiró y él bajo lentamente el sofá,

**Ken:** y ahora que?

**Kao:** como eres tan bueno lavando, pues ve y lava todo lo que te dejé allá, mientras yo lavo el tapete

Y así lo hicieron, pero él terminó de lavar eso a una velocidad increíble en tan sólo 3 horas lavó las 3 colchas que había dejado ahí, los 4 manteles y las 4 toallas, era muy veloz, ella sólo había podido lavar la sala, el comedor y una habitación.

**Ken:** bueno jefa ya terminé con lo mío, déjame cepillar ahí

**Kao:** imposible¡¡¡¡

**Ken:** no, te dije que tenía un don especial, si quieres ve a revisar

**Kao:** esta bien iré.

Entró al cuarto de lavado y no lo podía creer todo estaba muy limpio, impecable mejor que nuevo.

**Kao:** wow si, valla que don el tuyo, pero deja eso, te dije que yo me encargaría del piso.

**Ken:** no Kaito, tranquila que ya voy a terminar

Comenzaron a forcejear por el gran sepillo con que estaban limpiando, pero como el piso estaba tan resbaloso y eso sumado a su torpe naturaleza ocasiono que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera, pero antes de eso Kenshin se tumbó al suelo para que cayera sobre sí y no sobre el piso.

Ella sobre él cara a cara, tal como lo vio en su sueño, podía sentir el varonil y elegante olor de Kenshin como en las sabanas, estaban tan cerca, su mano sobre sus pectorales, lo cuales parecían ser firmes, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

**Ken:** estás bien?

**Kao:** si… gracias, eres muy agíl

**Ken:** eso se lo debo a años de entrenamiento en Kendo, pero estas bien no te paso nada?

**Kao:** si no te preocupes por mi

**Ken:** si me preocupo, segura que no te pasó nada

**Kao:** si segura….

Kenshin aunque estaba muy preocupado si, estaba aún más excitado de tener a Kaoru de esa manera sobre él, se veía tan inocente pero a la vez tan provocativa. Sería mejor apartarle un poco sino tal vez haría algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría, por eso la ayudó a pararse.

**Kao: **si mejor limpia tu el piso, yo iré a despercudir la cocina si?

**Ken**: me párese bien, ve

Allí Kaoru muy sonrojada brillando el planchón, se sentía un tanto apenada por su torpeza pero era más la alegría de haber estado en sus brazos, por eso limpiaba con una sonrisa especial.

**Ken:** kaoru ya terminé.

**Kao: **ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡ me gustaste… digo asustaste

**Ken**: lo siento pero ya acabé

**Kao: **si yo también

Cuando salieron a la sala para ver de cerca el resultado de su trabajo tacita de té? Estaba más limpio de lo que esperaban, todo relucía…

**Kao:** está como si estuviera nuevo

Ken: debo admitir que se ve genial si….

Kao: _genial ya es hora del almuerzo y no tengo nada que darte,_

Ken: por cierto, que vamos a almorzar?

Kao: no tengo nada que darte

Ken: fresca, y no sabes cocinar pues yo te ayudo…

Kao: no Ken; te acuerdas lo que hablamos? Que no tengo dinero para nada? Pues no tengo nada que darte porque tanto la nevera como lacena están como para arrendar ves?

Ken: a pues yo inv….

Kao interrumpiendo: ni se te ocurra que vas a pagar de nuevo si?

Ken: pero tengo hambre y tu también cual es el problema?

Kao: pues que me da vergüenza quizás?

Ken: pues no me voy a ir a comer sólo si? Así que vístase señorita y nos vamos a comer ya… es una orden (fijinedo enojo)

Kao: pues no

Ken: a perfecto si se quiere ir así, no importa.

La alzó sobre su hombro como si se tratara de un bulto… abrió la puerta, y alcanzaron a llegar hasta el primer piso. Hasta que kaoru deja de gritar y de golpearlo suavemente.

Kao: espera, espera esta bien iré pero deja que me cambie si?

Ken: me párese perfecto

Y todavía con ella sobre el hombro la sube y la descarda en frente de la puerta.

Kao: perfecto, ahora me quede por fuera, no me diste tiempo de traer ni las llaves.

Ken: no, no le eché llave, sabía que recapacitarías ajajjajaja

Kao: idiota¡¡¡¡

Bueno entraron y él se quedó esperándola en la sala mientras ella a toda velocidad se cambiaba, no lo quería hacer esperar porque la salvó de una situación muy….. cruel, le ayudó a limpiar la casa , le regaló una blusa y la invitó a comer y encima hacerlo esperar, no eso sería la tapa…

Bueno, se puso un pantalón azul oscuro, un poco ajustado y la blusa que le había regalado el día de ayer, se puso los zapatos más altos que tenía, pues Kenshin era mucho más alto que ella y no le gustaba sentirse como su llavero pero cuando estaba peinándose y comenzando a hacer su cola de caballo, se miró al espejo y pensó en usar su cabello suelto y así lo hizo y se hubiera maquillado un poco si tuviera con qué.

Cuando salió a la sala vio a Kenshin que estaba mirando para el techo y silbando.

Ken: hola¡¡¡ olle esa es la blusa de ayer?

Kao: si, así es.

Ken; si te queda bien¡¡¡¡

Kao: gracias

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Kenshin, allí el pudo percibir el dulce aroma de Kaoru… vainilla su favorito, (NA: bueno la verdad estoy harta de que siempre huela a jazmines  ). Cuando llegaron al restaurante, bonito y elegante por cierto se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro, porque no había para dos, se disponían a ordenar, unas voces por detrás de Kaoru la asustaron un poco.

Aoshi: hola Kenshin

Megumi: hola Ken-san

**Kaorumar: **muchas gracias por tu RR, eres muy linda por escribir... la verdad si me lo preguntas se asustó más Kenshin no??? y pues lo del sueño... jajajaj si pobresitos jajajjajajaja, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por todo chaito y suerte, pues la verdad te quería adenlantar que Enishi va a seguir siendo una almita caritativa, el malo va a ser Sanosuke, pero ni tan malo, sólo un poco idiota y sobreprotector...bueno suerte con todo y chaito.

**gabyhyatt: **pues... que te digo... si que lástima jajajajjaja pero no te preocupes que ya empecé a trabajar en eso jajajja bueno hasta la proxima.

**Ghia-Hikari:** mira lo que pasa es que ellos no se conocían personalamente, Kaoru sólo había escuchado pues la voz y pues sólo con eso quedo matada... y pues por eso fue que lo reconocío y la verdad si lase explicada, pero pues en el primer capitulo la trama era especialmente lenta jajjajajajaja, así que pues no importa, ahhh bueno y el que me gustó tuyo se llama "Entre Olivos y viñas". y muchisimas gracias por tu RR y cualquier cosa por aqui a la orden...

**Mich-sama:** muchas gracias por tu Review, me alegra muchisimo que te halla gustado, bueno realmente el hurón, pues no había pensado en ponerle nombre, la próxima vez que salga... pues ahi si me le invento un nombre jajajajajjaaj te lo prometo ¡, claro que si me quieres sugerir algo... pues te lo agradecería mucho... apues ya te mande Un RR, sin duda es una buena historia, sigue así, muy creativa y una vez más gracias por leer... suerte


	6. Chapter 6

Holas mis queridas amiguitas... bueno pues creo que actualicé relativamente rápido y lo hubiera Hecho más rápido si mi desgraciado acosador... tambien conocido como mi profesor de Ingles, no me estubiese dando problemas... que idiota¡¡¡¡¡ lo odio¡¡¡¡ y cuando conquiste el mundo juro que voy a dejarlo Eunuco¡¡¡¡¡... ahhhhh¡¡¡¡ bueno volviendo al fanfic, muchas gracias por esperar ¡¡¡¡ y por lo que más quieran dejan RR, como ustedes ya saben esa es la confirmación que estoy haciendo las cosas bien... Gracias a todas y como siempre agradesimientos personalizados al final¡¡¡¡ disfrútenlo

**CAPTULO 6 , BIENVENIDOS AMIGOS¡¡¡¡¡**

Kenshin: hola muchachos, _ohhh no ahora si estoy perdido, que van a pensar que seguro le estoy poniendo los cachos a Tomoe oh no¡¡¡¡ (NA: si ustedes han visto una obra de arte que se llama el grito, hagan de cuenta y si no? busquenla, eso ilustra plenamente la situación)_

**Aoshi: **bueno Kenshin,no nos vas a presentar a tu acompañante?

Ken: si claro, ella es Kaoru Kamiya

Kao: mucho gusto es un placer conocerlos. Dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia, muy educadamente

Ellos se presentaron de la misma manera.

Ken: _no, no, no por favor no se sienten no¡¡¡¡_

Muy tarde ya se sentaron y comenzó el crudo interrogatorio

M: Kaoru cuéntanos, de donde se conocen ustedes?

Kao: bueno, nos conocimos hace poco en circunstancias que realmente no quiero comentar aquí.

A: ya veo, señorita y a que se dedica usted?

Kao: por favor llámame Kaoru ( mostrando su sencillez) bueno yo trabajo en el periódico Tokio actual.

Aoshi y Megumi Se miraron, pícaramente y luego miraron a Kenshin, pero no dijeron nada.

M: y que haces allá?

Kao: bueno aunque soy periodista de profesión lo único que hago ,es tomar los anuncios clasificados.

Ken: le he dicho que es un desperdicio que una egresada de la universidad de Tokio haga eso, pero ya ven ustedes… ( un poco más tranquilo)

A&M: que???? Nosotros ni siquiera pudimos entrar a esa universidad

A: deber ser muy lista…. Perdona que me meta pero Busca algo mejor

Kao: si ya lo se….. quizás lo haga. Y ustedes a que se dedican?

M: bueno yo soy médica de la clínica central. Lo conoces?

Kao: si claro, debes ser muy buena para esta allá

M: bueno y aoshi trabaja de jefe de personal en la misma empresa que Kenshin

Kao: debes ser muy carismático para tener ese puesto no es así?

Kenshin y megumi se rieron mucho

Ken&M: carismático? Jajajajjajajajaaajajja Jajajajjajajajaaajajja Jajajajjajajajaaajajja, bueno casi se mueren, la verdad es que le dicen el cubo de hielo,

Kao: jjjajajaaj curioso apodo jajajajaja

Bueno ahí estubieron riendo un rato, conocieron a Kaoru, comieron, se siguieron riendo, conversaron, hablaron de muchas cosas y cada vez que Kaoru abría la boca se reían más y les caía mejor.

Megumi: bueno Kaoru me acompañas al tocador?

Kao: si, esta bien,

Se pusieron de pie y se fueron

A: es muy graciosa

Ken: si así es, mira que hasta te hizo reir.

A: bueno, queda aceptada

Ken: aceptada?

A: si, tienes mi consentimiento y seguro que el de Megumi También para echar a Tomoe y quedarte con ella.

Ken: que dices? _Otro con lo mismo, ya no sólo Enishi sino aoshi también, me va a tocar hacerles caso…. En que cosas estoy pensando no¡¡¡ _porqué dices eso?

A: bueno, es más bonita que Tomoe, es más alegre que Tomoe, es más graciosa, más sencilla, más amable, más tratable, más inteligente y sin duda te gusta más.

Ken: qué porqué dices eso?

A: por como la miras, tu eres el que más se rie y si me lo preguntas creo que tanto halago no es normal en ti.

Ken: puede que tengas razón pero Tomoe creo que me necesita no?

A: si para exprimirte como un limón y de paso para exhibirte como su trofeo. Además ni te gusta.

Ken: no hables de ella así, ella no es tan mala persona…

En el baño

M: cuéntame que clase de relación tienes con ken- san

K: bueno somos muy amigos

M: ya veo y te gusta?

K muy nerviosa: ehhhhh bueno Kenshin es muy amable y muy apuesto también…

M: te gusta o no?

K: el es una gran persona

M: respóndeme ya te gusta o no¡¡¡¡?

K: bueno si ya… contenta?

M: mucho¡¡¡¡ creo que él es el hombre indicado para ti, y tu la mujer para él, como dices él es una persona genial. No deberías dejarlo ir

K. puede que a mi me guste, pero yo a él? Eso es imposible….

M: y porque lo dices?

K: soy muy poco para él o dime que va a hacer el gerente de mercadeo de la empresa turística más grande del Japón y de este lado del mundo o con una toma clasificados como yo?

M: no se pregúntaselo a él, por que yo creo que e´si esta interesado en ti

K: eso es imposible¡¡¡

M: mira la verdad piensa lo que quieras ya lo veras, ya lo veras, por cierto linda blusa, donde la compraste?

K: fue un obsequio,

M: creo que ya tardamos mucho, ven regresemos

Cuando iban saliendo del baño.

M: si decides abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de lo que te he dicho, cuenta con migo para lo que necesites.

Y se sientan en la mesa sin que ellos hubieran escuchado algo.

Ken: oigan tienen algo que hacer el próximo sábado?

A&M: no, porqué?

Ken: es que unos amigos del pueblo de Kaoru, llegan el miércoles y pues los quería invitar a que a que nos acompañaran a darles un tour por la cuidad, si quieren?

A: bueno yo no tengo problema

M: ni yo, esta bien.

A: primero paso por megumi y luego por ti Kenshin, a tu casa temprano por la mañana y luego vamos y los recogemos.

M: esta bien

Ken: perfecto, tu que dices Kao?

Kao: perfecto, no hay problema ¡¡¡¡¡

A: mientras sean tan agradables como Kaoru no hay problema..

Kao: bueno depende de lo que consideres agradable….

M: a que te refieres?

Kao: no a nada, no se preocupen.

Como a las 6 pm,

Kao: bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a preparar las cosas de mañana para no llegar tarde por que mi jefe es un negrero…

M&A: nos dio mucho gusto conocerte Kaoru. Se pararon y ser despidieron de beso con ella,

Ken: esta bien vamos

Kao: no ken yo puedo irme sola, no tienes que preocuparte

Ken: si tengo…. Te voy a llevar así te tenga que alzar otra vez

Kao: bueno si lo pones así??? Vámonos

Ken: eso así me gusta... bueno megumi a ti te veo el sábado y a ti Aoshi mañana, adiós

En el auto de Kenshin hablaron de trivialidades, como que iban a hacer al otro día, o más o menos como eran los amigos de Kaoru, cuando llegaron a la casa de Kaoru , se despidieron de beso, y acordaron que Kenshin la recogería a las 7:00pm el miércoles para recogerlos….

Ya en su apartamento se puso a alistar la ropa que usaría al otro y entonces vio que sus contestadota estaba llena de mensajes escuchó el primero y supo que los demás también serían de la misma persona, obvio Soujiro, lo dudaron???

Bueno, no tenía hambre, por eso no comió nada, vio las noticias y en cuanto se acabaron simplemente se durmió.

Kenshin hizo lo mismo, acepto que el no se durmió tan rápido, él tenía las palabras de Aoshi, dándole vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, tenia razón él era más feliz, estando con Kaoru que con Tomoe, su sonrisa no era igual, son tan diferentes…… ahí si se durmió

Kaoru se despertó y se sorprendió que al contrarío de todos los días , no tenía ganas de llorar, más bien de arreglarse bien, y si algún pervertido se molesta, porque se le atravesó en el camino a su objeto sexual, pues que se joda¡¡¡¡, eso no era problema de ella, wow esa era una actitud diferente, se sentía más segura ya no pensaba que su vida era una basura…

**Kaoru:** pensándolo bien Kenshin y Aoshi tienen razón, por Dios soy egresada de tremenda universidad, tengo un IQ de 160, bueno no tengo experiencia pero…. La busco, ya no voy a tomar clasificados voy a empezar a buscar algo mejor hoy mismo¡¡¡¡

Se arregló de un modo más moderno esta vez, un jean azul y una blusa negra manga tres cuartos con, con un ligero escote(NA: muy ligero realmente), con una chaqueta o chamarra también de jean.

Estuvo lista antes de lo normal, siempre es que rinde cuando uno hace las cosas con ganas….

Bueno se volvió a deprimir un poco cuando pensó que no podía tomar el metro aunque quisiera…. Pero bueno antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en su trabajo, llegó dejó la chaqueta en la silla.

Soujiro: hola Kaoru, como estas?

Kaoru: muy bien gracias

S: que pasó con tu familia?

Kao: ah todo se solucionó

S: de que se trataba?

Kao: ahhh pues mi padre…. Se intoxicó

S: ahhh y porque no me devolviste la llamada?

Kao: ahhh esos debieron ser los mensajes que había en el contestador, lo siento pero sólo llegué de madrugada hoy a mi casa, porque mamá quiso que me quedara el fin de semana con ellos. Lo siento pero estaba muy cansada, y no creo que te gustara que te llamara a las 3 de la mañana

S: tratándose de ti no importa la hora

Kao: jajajaja muchas gracias.

S: olle y el tema que tenemos pendiente?

K: ahhh que te refieres pues al hecho de que si quieres ser mi nov..

Yumi: buenos días

K: fiiiuuuu, hola yumi

Y: buenos días señor Seta, hola Kaito, como amaneciste?

K: muy bien y tu?

Y: También gracias

K: y tu hijo?

Y: eso venía a contarte¡¡¡¡ ya no esta en cuidados intensivos¡¡¡

K: felicitaciones¡¡¡¡

Soujiro sintiéndose ignorado decidió retirarse y camino a su oficina recordó decirle algo a Kaoru, se devolvió y alcanzó a pronunciar Ka

Y: quieres ir a almorzar con migo?

K: me encantaría Yumi… si Soujiro? Se te ofrese algo?

S. es que te iba a pedir lo mismo lo mismo que te pidió Yumi, pero bueno, ya será otra vez.

K: ahhh bueno esta bien….

Y comenzaron a sonar los teléfonos y tan pronto lo hicieron ellas empezaron a contestar con el simple: diario Tokio actual, oficina de clasificados, habla Kaoru en que le puedo ayudar?

…: bueno quizas no es justo, que trabajes allá, pero con esa voz sin duda te va muy bien

Kao: jajajajaj en cerio?

…: desde luego

Kao: como estás?

…. bien y tu?

Kao: también no me quejo

….: que haces?

Kao: pues me iba a poner a trabajar y tu?

….: no, no he podido empezar

Kao: y eso?

…: es que llego, miro los papeles que tengo sobre la mesa y nada de lo que leo tiene sentido

Kao: y eso?

….: no se, no me puedo concentrar. _Pues la verdad es porque estoy pensando en ti pero… pues no creo que quieras escuchar eso…._

Kao: ahh ya veo y cuéntame a que debo el honor de recibir tu llamada?

….: pues llamaba para poner un anuncio

Kao: ah (desilusionada), bueno y que quieras que diga?

…..: _estoy enamorado de Kaoru Kamiya y no quiero volver a ver a mi novia Tomoe…._ Que diga… no se lo que quieras

Kao: ehhhh, el objetivo de un anuncio es que diga lo que el que lo pone quiere, no lo que el que lo recibe ves?

…..: ahhh no sabía

Kao: vamos, te sientes bien???? No estas muy racional hoy, tienes algún problema?

….: no, ninguno, ahhh ya se que quiero que diga el anuncio

Kao: esta bien… dime

…..: se necesita camarera, cualquier edad y no requiere experiencia, favor comunicarse con el 253-48-57, Hotel plaza

Kao: lo quieres con marco?

….: si quieres

Kao: ok, cuantos días?

….: los que quieras. No mentiras sólo uno

Kao: sólo uno????

….: si, _así podré llamarte todos los días para poner el mismo anuncio hasta que se ocupe el cargo_

Kao: bueno como quieras, tu mandas. bueno tiene un costo de 12.500 yenes

…: perfecto, no hay problema, manda la cuenta de eso acá si?

Kao: si, ya la mando por fax, gracias

…: y que más cuantas?

Kao:

mira lo siento, me encajaría seguir hablando con tigo pero no puedo durar más de determinado tiempo en el teléfono…

….: esta bien lo entiendo. Adiós mi niña

Y: uyyy y es llamadita?

K: a que te refires?

Y: bueno, según me acuerdo, tu nunca le tuteas a un cliente

K: bueno desde hoy si

Y: bueno y la sonrisita de idiota, también tiene explicación?

K: …..

Y: lo sabía quien es?

K: es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ahhhh

Y. uyyyy como se llama?, que hace?, cuantos años tiene?, como lo conociste?, y como te dijo que te adora y como es?

K: Kenshin Himura, jefe de mercadeo de Hitten, 28, bajo una situación extraña se puede decir que me salvo la vida…. , no me lo ha dicho porque no me adora, alto, ojos violeta, pelo rojizo, en conclusión esta muy bueno…..

Y: Hitten? Los del turismo? Un momento, porque el feje de mercadeo de una empresa tan grande, estaría llamando para conseguir una camarera? Eso no lo haría el jefe de personal del hotel personalmente?????

K:… pues no tengo ni idea

Y: si me lo preguntas creo que sólo lo hizo para tener una excusa y hablar con la chica de los anuncios.

K: jajajajaaj con que locuras sale Yumi

Y: no me crees? A ver cuantos pidió el anuncio?

K: tu escuchas te que sólo uno

Y: llamará todos los días, para poner el mismo anuncio hasta que alguien ocupe el cargo y de paso hablar con la chica de los anuncios.

K: eso es imposible jajajajajaja

Así pasó toda la mañana entre risas, suposiciones, juegos y bromas, y llegó la hora del almuerzo y ambas salieron juntas, comieron y pagaron la cuenta entre las dos y así pasaron: lunes, martes y miércoles, siempre evitando a Soujiro, nunca contestado sus llamadas, borrando sus mensajes del contestador, tratando de siempre estar ocupada para no pensar en lo mal que se sentía por ignorarlo, fingía siempre estar al teléfono o tenía conversaciones sin sentido con Yumi la cual le seguía la corriente sin saber por qué… bueno aunque se lo imaginaba, pero se atrevía a preguntarle nada a Kaoru, después de todo algún día se lo contaría… quien sabe.

Por fin era miércoles, miércoles, ese gran día por fin los vería a todos, no sólo se refería a Misao y a Sanosuke sino también Kenshin, por dios que emoción. Esta vez Yumi remplazó voluntariamente a Kaoru pues sabía lo importante que sería ver a sus amigos para ella.

A las 6 de la tarde se fue a su casa, le hubiera gustado que Kenshin la recogiera pero quería irse para arreglarse un poquito para él sin duda y también para sus amigos que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía.

Nuevamente se puso la blusa que Kenshin le obsequió, un pantalón negro, un poco ajustado, una cadenita de plata que Yumi le prestó en el día anterior, una botas de imitación cuero, y una chaqueta negra de gamuza que le había comprado hace poco con el dinero de unos pequeños ahorros, ya estaba casi lista y faltaban 5 minutos para las 7 de la noche, sonó el timbre y sin duda sabía de quien se trataba.

Kao: hola Kenshin

Ken: hola mi niña, ya estás lista???

Kao: espérame un minuto,

Dijo mientras ella se ponía una pañolera fucsia igual que la blusa, a modo de balaca de tela, tenía un aire de gitana sencillamente preciosa.

Kao: bueno vamos, no queremos llegar tarde si?

Ken: de acuerdo,

Le abrió la puerta y se fueron

Kaoru estaba inquieta en el auto de Kenshin, no podía dejar de mover las manos inquietamente

Ken: tranquila Kaoru, todo va a estar bien.

Kao: no puedo estar tranquila, hace OCHO años que no los veo, que tal si se volvieron idiotas, bueno aún más….. o si cambiaron mucho y ay ano son los mismos con que crecí.

Ken: tranquila Kaito, tranquila todo va a estar bien.

Kao: eso espero….

Ya en el aeropuerto:

Kao: Por dios, por dios, ya llegó el avión…… dentro de poco estarán aquí…. Ahhhhhh estoy muy nerviosa ¡¡¡¡¡

Ken: por milésima vez cálmate¡¡¡¡

Kao: no puedo, no puedo

….: Cabeza da gallo, cállate, te digo que es por aquí

…..: por ahí queda el baño comadreja¡¡¡¡

….: claro que no cabeza de chorlito

….: cállate idiota….

Kao: escuchas esos gritos?

Ken: y quien no?

Kao: SON ELLOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ken: ahhh ya veo

Kao: Misao, Sanosuke por aquí. Decía alzando la mano, haciendo que no sólo ellos la miraran sino también los otros pasajeros del vuelo….

Misao: KAITO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ dijo gritando a todo pulmón (NA: bueno ustedes saben tipo misao)

S: Hola jo-chan¡¡¡¡¡

Se abrazaron en un extraño abrazo triple

Kao: hola¡¡¡ como están???

M&S: muy bien¡¡¡¡¡ por dios….

M: estas muy linda¡¡¡¡

S: mira Jo-chan mira como has crecido

Todo el mundo estaba súper emocionado con el rencuentro, estaban muy felices hablando de pequeñas cosas, y todo terminaba con risas y halagos. Kenshin se limitaba a mirar al techo y permitir que lo ignoraran sin embargo siempre permaneciendo detrás de Kaoru.

M: ehhhh y tu eres???? **Dijo** dirigiéndose a Kenshin

Continuará

**Kaorumar: **No es que Sanosuke valla a ser el malo, lo que pasa es que el cree que Kenshin esconde algo... y pues tiene razón... pero pues no es así de tenaz que Kenshin es un acesino en serie, destripador más loco que Battousai en una version retorsida y extraña, no no es nada de eso es sólo que pues... si no sabes ya, ya lo descubrirás. Y pues si Tomoe es una idiota¡¡¡¡¡ la odio¡¡¡¡¡ es obvio que Kenshin es sexy bajo cualquier situación, a mi me paresió sexy hasta cuado se murió en piernas de Kaoru, aunque mejor no pienso en eso porque cuando me acuerdo o veo la pelicula o lloro o me dan ganas de llorar... bueno y siguiendo con lo de Tomoe... haber???? superficial ridicula¡¡¡¡ cuando alguien que uno quiere se enferma uno, va y lo cuida. No le huye¡¡¡¡¡ bueno gracias por tu RR y me da mucha alegria siempre tener RR, gracias y hasta la próxima¡¡¡¡¡

**Gabyhyatt: **hey gracias por tu RR¡¡¡¡¡ me alegra mucho que te guste la historia¡¡¡ tienes toda la rozón pobre Kenshin ojalá los amigos de Kaoru fueran tan amables como los de Kenshin, bueno Misao si, pero Sano????? bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste.

**Mimi: **si yo se, siento mucho haberme demorado esa vez pero pues, como dije tuve millones de problemas, y ahora los de a mi acosador¡¡¡¡ lo odio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ahhhh que vida la mía, bueno no importa contra viento y marea aquí está y espero que te guste, muchas gracias por el RR y por lo más quieras no olvides mandarme otro con tu opinión sobre este cap, gracias y chaito¡¡¡¡¡

**Nadja-chan: **hola¡¡¡ espero que te halla ido super en tus vacasiones y que la hallas pasado genial¡¡¡ pues con respecto al capitulo, pues lo del Taipei hasta yo me reí escribiéndolo jajajjajaja espero que este cap también te guste, muchisimas gracias por tu RR y por los animos te lo agradezco mucho¡¡¡¡ y con lo de Nadja sabes que me da una envidia Nadja, a ella siendo una mocosita se levanta tremendos ejemplares... en cambio uno????? ni hablar... y tu con cual de ese par de interesantes gemelos te quedarías??????

**Mich-sama:** por ahora no he podido agregarme por que tengo un pequeño problemita ahi con el Messenger, ahi dios que más me podría pasar????? cuando pueda me agrego mi nick es Kenshin628 bueno? ahhh bueno y con lo del fanfic pues lo de la tacita de té ??? me gusta expresión jajajjaaj ahh y lo de Kaito es como un doble diminutivo de Kaoru, porque pues Kao pues es el diminutivo de Kaoru y Kaito es el diminutivo de Kao jajjajajaj eso es todo, pero pues ya trato de no hacerlo más, muchas gracias por el RR y me gusma mucho que estes disfrutando esta historia, gracias por todo un abrazo y chaito.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno debo explicar que esta vez me demoré escribiendo porque tube una crisis de inspiración, incluso pensé en dejar en fanfic así…. Pero pues odio empezar algo y no terminarlo…. Y aquí está y a la verdad no creo que me halla quedado tan mal… a pesar de todo… disfrútenlo

**CAPITULO 7 ¡¡¡ TRABAJO NUEVO???¡¡¡¡**

Ken: mucho gusto yo soy Kenshin Himura

Sanosuke: ahhh y tu eres el novio de mi jo-chan

Kao: claro que no¡¡¡¡¡, él es sólo mi amigo….

S: mira Jo-chan, tu y yo somos amigos, tu y él me dejan mis dudas

Ken: lo que Kaoru dice es cierto

S: Kaoru?????????? Donde está el sama? O san? Eh eh eh??

M: vamos Sano, si Kaoru por ahora no nos quiero confesar que es su novio pues hay que darle tiempo ya lo hará

Kao: que no somos novios por dios entiendan

S: si como no, escucha pelos de Zanahoria: te estaré vigilando y si mi linda Jo-chan llega a derramar tan sólo una de sus lágrimas por ti, te voy a volver pesados¡¡¡¡¡

Ken: si, si señor

Kao: deja de atormentar al pobre de Kenshin… y para que veas lo lindo que es él, es él quien precisamente nos va a llevar a mi casa….

M: eso quiere decir que si nos aceptas en tu casa????

Kao: como???? Lo dudaron???

S: nunca¡¡¡

M: yo tenía un plan de apoyo jajajajajja

S: si, rogarte hasta que te conmovieras y nos dejaras vivir con tigo¡¡¡, gran plan comadreja.

Todos: jajajajajjajajajaaj

S: bueno y donde esta el auto???

Ken: es aquel…. Dijo tirando de las 14 maletas de Misao

M: no lo veo….

Kao: es aquel negro

S: sigo sin ver

Ken: míralo…..

S: lo único que hay ahí es un Mustang último modelo¡¡¡¡¡ convertible, tu carcacha debe estar detrás¡¡¡

Kao: SANOSUKE¡¡¡¡¡¡ por favor no seas mal agradecido y por si no lo sabes tal carcacha, es el tremendo mustang es el que te va a llevar a mi casa y si no te gusta puedes irte a pie nadie te obliga a acompañarnos

S: perdón jo-chan

Kao: pídele perdón a Kenshin no a mi

Sano mira a Kenshin de ninguna manera se disculparía. Kenshin adivinó que así sería y por eso sólo le sonrió y lo invitó a subir amablemente.

Kenshin por fin pudo acomodar las 14 maletas en el pequeñísimo portaequipaje de su auto y subió al puesto del conductor y a su lado desde luego Kaoru y atrás sus amigos, en el auto sólo hablaron de cómo la pasaban de bien cuando vivían en el pueblo, se reían y comentaban travesuras y andanzas, todos estaban muy felices, pero había alguien de ellos que no se limitaba a escuchar y a reír solamente y esa persona era Sanosuke, él miraba a Kenshin como si se tratase de un enemigo, y cada vez que Kenshin miraba a Kaoru, con es miradita de idiota sentía como la sangre le hervía, lo sentía como si se tratara de una amenaza un blanco al que tenía que eliminar…. Pero porque?

Bueno al parecer Kenshin era amable, muy alegre y por sus comentarios inteligente, por tremendo carro se notaba que tenía dinero, pero porque diablos no soportaba su presencia ni la cercanía que mantenía a su linda amiguita… estaría celoso? Bueno pues claro, que el recuerde siempre había celado a Kaoru… por ser algo aún más importante que su propia hermana, pero nunca había sentido un rencor tan grande hacia un pretendiente de Kaoru, bueno también es cierto que este es como el más "peligroso" que había tenido… pero ni idea porque le causaba tanta desconfianza….. decidió seguir actuando normal hasta que encontrara algo extraño en este caballero perfecto.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Kaoru, Gracias al nuevo regaño que Kaoru le había hecho a Sanosuke, ayudó a bajar el "pequeñísimo" equipaje de Misao, entre ambos lo subieron pero con el gran interrogante: que diablos traerá aquí?. terminaron la pesadísima labor Kaoru y Misao le pidieron a Kenshin que se quedara un poco más, sin embargo, él no aceptó porque pues sabía que ellos tenían mucho que hablar y contarse y quería darles intimidad y se retiró despidiéndose de todos muy educadamente.

Cuando ya estaba solos.

Misao: de donde lo sacaste????

Kao: a quien??

M: a Kenshin¡¡¡¡¡

Kao: ahhhh???? Por qué lo dices?

M: perdón??? como que por qué? Por dios….vamos Kaoru vamos confienza, hace cuanto que son novios????

K: Misao.. escuhca te lo repito, nosotros, no somos novios

M: vamos pero no me dirás que no te gusta….

K: _hay vamos otra vez…. _Mira Misao la verdad es que si me gusta y mucho, conocerlo a él ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegue a la cuidad y estoy muy feliz por eso…

M: pero?

Kao: pero, como diablos esperas de Kenshin… se valla a fijar en mi???? Por dios???? Como se te ocurre??

M: dime que eso fue una broma

Llega Sanosuke interrumpiendo la conversación de aposta

S: Jo-chan y como te ido en tu trabajo

K: pues muy bien Sano, pero estoy considerando renunciar y tomar otro

S: y eso por qué?

K: pues tengo buenos compañeros y mi jefe es más que agradable, pero lo que sucede es que gano muy poco además creo que estoy sobre calificada para ese trabajo

S: ahhh ya veo, pues y donde quieres trabajar?

K: pues no se… el campo periodístico es sin duda muy amplio jajajjaj

M: si sin duda….. por qué no le dices a Kenshin que te ayude a conseguir un trabajo en otro lugar… él debe tener buenas influencias¡¡¡¡

S: estás loca misao???? Jo-chan no puede hacer eso, eso es deber le un favor

M: y qué tiene de malo?

K: bueno por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Sanosuke

S: por fin¡¡¡¡¡

K: y auque no tiene nada de malo deberle un favor a Kenshin, conseguir un trabajo es algo que uno tiene que hacer por sus propios medios vez?

S: no se de cualquier modo ese Kenshin no me cuadra ni poquito

K: pero por qué?

M: no se será porque es el primer pretendiente serio de Kao???

S: no, no es por eso….. creo que hay algo más…. No me da confianza

M: y desde cuando los hombres que se acerca a Kaoru te dan confianza?

S: pues nunca pero. Él es diferente, este enserio se guarda algo….

K: otra cosa que les quería comentar… el sábado kenshin vendrá con unos amigos, porque vamos a dar una vuelta para que ustedes conozcan la cuidad….

S: y porque con él ¿

K: porque si Sanosuke y te voy a pedir un favor, entiendo perfectamente que Kenshin no es de u agrado, sin embargo te juro que si le haces un desaire, me voy a enojar muchísimo… entendiste???

S: uyyyy, pues así por las buenas quien no entiende?

K: muy bien más te vale….

Y así continuaron discutiendo, molestando y etc. toda la noche hasta el amanecer

Al otro día Kaoru despertó radiante aunque hubiera dormido poco, estaba muy emocionada…. Cuando se paró de la cama notó un extraño olor que venía de la cocina y cuando entró en ella notó que se trataba del desayuno….

K: pero que haces Misao?

M: buenos días Kao…. Pues mira ya no podía permanecer más tiempo en la cama por eso decidí prepararte el desayuno…

K: que linda gracias y Sanosuke???

M: durmiendo

K: me lo imaginaba…. Y ustedes a que hora entran?

M: yo a las 8:30 y él a las 10:15,

K: que suertudo…. Bueno me voy a bañar y vengo

M: si tranquila ve…

Kaoru se bañó, muy tranquilamente, se secó y se peinó suavemente, se puso una camisa blanca sin duda muy conservadora con un jean negro y unos zapatos cuyo tacón era casi imperceptible.

M: ahhh ya estas lista verdad kao?

K: si así es

M: mira el de allá es el tuyo.

K: wow. Mirando los 2 huevos fritos y el tocino, todo formando una terna carita feliz en un plato. Se sentó y comenzó a comer..

M: y que te parece, verdad que me ha quedado delicioso?

K: bueno Misao esto esta más que delicioso, esto es ambrosia de Dioses, la verdad desde que llegué aquí no había probado algo tan rico….

M: primero que todo, eso no es gran cosa porque si te cocinas tu misma y conservas tu "deliciosa" sazón… pues no es de extrañar que no sólo no hallas comido algo tan rico sino que no hallas comido algo comestible….

K: ahhhh gracias…

M: además es rico porque lo hice con amor para mi mejor amiga

K: Gracias, Misao. Continuó comiendo hasta que vio que su reloj marcaba la 7:30, en conclusión… era tarde. OHHH por dios voy tarde¡¡¡¡ no tendré que caminar, tendré que correr¡¡¡¡¡

M: no hay cuidado, toma el metro

K: te acuerdas lo que discutimos anoche?? (NA:

M: si, si, si lo se pero ahora te ahorraras lo de la comida porque ya te preparé le almuerzo y esta encima del comedor

K: en serio??? Te amo Misao, adios, le da un beso en la frente y se va corriendo.

En la estación del metro, Kaoru compró su tiquete y estaba feliz, hace cuanto tiempo no montaba en metro???? Estaba emocionada…no sólo llegaría temprano, ese día no comería en un lugar donde las cucarachas le hicieran conversación a los clientes, ese si era un lugar deprimente y seguramente antihigiénico, era más común ver ratas enormes que a los meceros…. Kaoru decidió alejar esas imágenes de su mente y poner atención a la parada.

Llegó a su traba jo incluso más puntual que de costumbre

Soujiro: wow eso es un nuevo Record Kaoru.

K: ahhh hola soujiro, como estás?

S: feliz… tienes idea desde hace cuanto no te veía sonreír así???? Es más creo que nunca lo habías hecho, a que se debe tanta felicidad?

K: unos amigos de mi infancia llegaron de mi pueblo y ahora se estan quedando en mi casa…

S: ahhh genial¡¡¡¡ me alegra verte así

K: a mi me alegra estarlo…..

S: olle te quería invitar el sábado a hacer algo…. A pasear, a comer _y después lo que se dé…. _

K: ahhh pues lo siento Soujiro pero tengo un compromiso con el motivo de mi felicidad….

S:_diablos¡¡¡¡ _y a que se debe?

K: pues mis amigos de mi pueblo, han llegado y se están quedando en mi casa y pues el sábado quería salir con ellos para que conocieran un poco más la ciudad.

S:_genial¡¡¡ son sólo amigos_… bueno pues Kao espero que la pases genial con ellos

K: de acuerdo muchas gracias Soujiro

S: de acuerdo no te preocupes por nada, dijo muy amablemente y se retiró a su oficina.

Kaoru por su parte se pesadamente sentó, a pensar solamente en el pelirrojo:_ es tan lindo, la verdad me gustaría creer lo que me dijeron Megumi y Misao… pero la verdad no se, Kenshin parece ser tan superior a mi.. él tiene dinero, elegancia, un buen trabajo, pero lo que más me gusta de él es su…… increíble trasero…._ _Por dios que pienso.. él me ha ayudado tanto y se a portado tan bien con migo y que hago yo? Le miro el trasero? Por dios que clase de comportamiento tan vergonzoso, él es una persona ejemplar con un millón de cualidades únicas y lo que más aprecio es eso…. _

Yumi: Kaoru que pasa?

Kao: ahh no me había dado cuenta de que ya habías llegado

Y: obviamente….. donde has estado?

K: de que hablas? He estado en la oficina

Y: pues tu cuerpo si pero tu mente esta volando muy lejos de aquí… tienes idea desde hace cuanto ese telefono ha estado sonando????? Dijo muy enfadada

K: lo siento ya contesto lo siento no me había dado cuenta… dijo apenada y asustada

Y: no te preocupes… yo lo haré, quien sabe que tontería puedas cometer en ese estado de enamoramiento atolondrado (NA: esa palabra me la enseñó mi primo ah y también el "mi niña" que es como él me llama jajajjaj)

K: no es para tanto… dijo mientras salía al corredor a llenar su taza de café.

Yumi al teléfono: diario Tokio actual, oficina de clasificados, habla Yumi en qué puedo ayudarle?

…: mira no es que no quiera hablar con tigo, o no crea en tu profesionalismo… pero puedo hablar con la otra chica?

Y: con mucho gusto Kenshin.

Ken: como sabes mi nombre?

Y: pues no se, creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que mi querida amiga y compañera de trabajo.. sólo habla de ti, Kenshin esto, Kenshin aquello… mira será mejor que no la lastimes, porque si no Kao se va a poner igual de triste a como estaba antes de conocerte.. me escuchaste???

K: si, si señora… _¿de que diablos me está hablando esta mujer?_

Kaoru entrando

Y: toma Kaoru es para ti?

Kao: para mi? Quien es?

Y: ah lo siento no pregunté

Kao: haber…. Buenas habla Kaoru en qué puedo servirle?

Ken: en muchas cosas… _mejor ni te digo para que)_

Kao: ahh kenshin eres tu¡¡¡¡ dijo haciéndole señas a Yumi de que efectivamente era él.

Ken: ajjajaaj si así es

Kao: y que necesitas?

Ken: _decirte que te amo, que te deseo, que quiero hacerte mi mujer, envejecer a tu lado, oler tu cabello todas las mañanas, escuchar tu voz… _poner un anuncio

Kao: qué quieres que diga?

Ken: te acuerdas del anterior?

Kao: si aquí tengo una copia

Ken: perfecto, necesito ese mismo.

Kao: cuantos días?

Ken: uno..

Kao: pues bien, pero mira Kenshin si tomas un anuncio por más de 3 días podrás tener descuentos.. y saldrá más economico no crees?

Ken: si sin duda sin embargo prefiero llamar a ponerlo todos los días, claro que si no quieres no hay problema…

Kao: hay no pues tan sensible… no hay problema Kenshin, sólo era un sugerencia… si así lo quieres

Ken: si jjajajaja así lo quiero

Enishi llega corriendo a la oficina de Kenshin…

E: Kenshin¡¡¡¡ Kenshin cuelga tenemos una urgencia¡¡¡¡, decía gritando, sin duda era algo de suma urgencia ya que Enishi no era un alarmista, para nada eso se veía grave.

Ken: mi niñas luego hablamos si?

Kao: me parece bien, adiós

Ken: Enishi que sucede que es lo tan urgente que tienes que decirme?

E: ahhh si, no me parece justo lo que le estas haciendo a esa jovencita

Ken: me interrumpiste, la conversación con ella, sólo para decirme tal cosa?

E: eso quiere decir que no te importa mucho verdad?

K: tu eres mi mejor amigo y entiendo que te preocupes por mi

E: haber idiota, me preocupo por ella no por ti….

K: si me lo imaginaba… si se que tienes toda la razón sin embargo no se que hacer estoy confundido..

E: quieres que te desconfunda?

K: me harías el favor… no me golpees por favor…

E: aunque te lo mereces no iba a hacerlo…

K: fuuiiii

E: escuchame bien Kenshin. Tu todavía quieres a mi hermana?

K:….

E: piensalo bien, no me respondas ya, haslo hasta la próxima vez que vuelvas a ver a Kaoru…. Yo creo que la respuesta será más que obvia en cuanto la veas

K: se quedó pensativo…. Hasta el sábado

Yumi: y bien que te dijo?

Kao: pues nada, que esperas que me diga?

Y: ohhh Kaoru.. te amo, sueño todos los días con tigo, estas en mi mente a donde miro…. Quieres ser mi novia? Luego casarte con migo? Tener hijos juntos y envejecer juntos? Eso espero que te diga

Kao: ayu por dios Yumi creo que estas loca

Y: eso me dicen jajajajaj

Kao: pero debes estar feliz.. loveras el sabado

Y: no molestes Yumi….

EN EL HOTEL TOKIO PLAZA

Misao: hay por Dios que Primer Día tan patético he tenido¡¡¡¡¡¡ ah¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ esta bien se que muchas veces el primer día es ridículamente complicado.. pero esto '???? Empezando con el baboso, cretino, desgraciado, imbesil¡¡¡¡¡ ahhh criatura despreciable.

**Flashback **

Misao estaba llegando a su trabajo precisamente en el bus que Kaoru le había dicho que cogiera, se había bajado exactamente donde le había indicado… y ahí estaba en frente de ese hotel donde… trabajaría en la cocina, pero bueno ese era su sueño después de todo, algún día con más experiencia sería jefa de chefs… estaba tan emocionada… comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas con gran alegría para llegar a la puerta por donde lo deben hacer los empleados la cual quedaba exactamente detrás del hotel. Hasta que se chocó con algo o más bien con alguien…. Esa persona era tan grande a comparación de ella que en el impacto fue absorbido en su totalidad por ella quien calló al piso y cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que este personaje era demasiado alto y gracias al sol que estaba haciendo no puedo ver su rostro pero aún así estaba dispuesta a disculparse y así lo hizo, sin embargo aquel hombre del que ni siquiera vio el rostro siguió como si nada ignorando su disculpa y ella misma….. para ella había sido el hombre más idiota y altivo que en su vida había visto. Bueno pero ese idiota no le arruinaría su supuesto día perfecto.

Cuando llegó a su sitio de trabajo, le preguntó a una mujer aparentemente y realmente muy agradable a donde debía dirigirse, y ella con una sonrisa muy amable le preguntó que si ese era su primer día y al dar una respuesta afirmativa, le dijo que debía dirigirse hasta el último piso y que buscara la oficina de el jefe de personal, allí le darían una pequeña inducción de no más de 5 minutos a cargo directamente por él, eso a Misao le pareció muy raro y la mujer le explicó que la política de la agencia de turismo dueña del hotel no creía en los intermediarios y que cualquier inquietud y problema debía ser comunicado directamente a él o a cualquier otro miembro del equipo administrativo.

Eso a Misao le parecía súper era como una gran familia en su opinión (NA: pues espero que el jefe personal nunca perteneciera a mi familia, no me imagino con un hermano así jajajajaj) cuando por fin encontró el ascensor que la llevaría 38 pisos arriba se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupado y por más que gritó y corrió no pudo alcanzar es estúpido ascensor, porque el hombre que iba adentro no se percató de sus alaridos aunque el resto del hotel si pero pensándolo bien se le hacía conocido pero pues como estaba de espalda no puedo verlo bien… ahora que el elevador no esta que hacer? Esperar al ascensor? Parecía lo más prudente pero quien carajos ah dicho que misao es una mujer prudente????? Pues esta vez lo fue pero después de 10 minutos de espera acabaron con su paciencia y se fue corriendo piso por piso por las escaleras y ya en el 15 sentía que sus piernas no daban más, moriría necesitaba un poco de agua… por díos que veía??? Era acaso un dispensador de agua aya casi vacío, entonces sacó fuerza de donde no pensó tenerla y corrió hacia allí pero alguien más se le atravesó y se le adelantó en su misión, otra vez un hombre altísimo con un gabán gris: tomó un vaso de encima del pequeño tanque se sirvió agua y la bebió con mucho, pero mucho gusto y se saboreó, tiró el vaso plástico a la caneca y se paró cerca al elevador nuevo. Misao sólo miró el tanque, y su ánimo se fue a la caneca al igual que ese vaso.. pues estaba completamente vacío y se quedó estática como una más de las estatuas que se encontraba en el loby…. Pero ahí no terminaba, por estas tan distraída en su frustrado intento de re hidratarse, no se dio cuenta de que el hombre se había subido al elevador de nuevo y se había ido otra vez, ahora si su espíritu se había ido por el inodoro…

Decidió reanudar su travesía hacia su objetivo y esperaba no volver a ver a ese cretino idiota, ahhhhh¡¡¡¡ que ser tan detestable¡¡¡¡¡ pensó ya por el piso 37 ya venía en rastra casi sin poder ponerse en píe….

Le preguntó a la secretaría por el jefe de personal apoyándose en su escritorio tratando inútilmente de recuperar el aliento, la secretaria un poco asustada le pregunto que si tenia cita con él y ya le dijo que era su primer día de trabajo. La funcionaria le sonrió y le guió hasta la oficina, allí le abrió la puerta y dijo: Señor Shinomori, la nueva chica de la cocina esta aquí, el voltea su imponente silla de ejecutivo y la mira…

Era él¡¡¡ el desgraciado que se había cagado su primer día de trabajo y cínicamente le dijo llega muy tarde….. Misao estuvo a punto de acecinarlo.

CONTINUARÁ

**Gabyhyatt: **ya en el próximo capítulo, donde todos se va a pasear, pues se conocen Sanosuke y Megumi y empieza a hacerle la vida a cuadritos a Kenshin, no se bien como será pero la estrategia es hacer quedar al pobrecito como un perfecto imbesil y luego saber que es lo que esconde el pelirrojo. Muchas gracias por tu RR y gracias por leer la historia.

**Nadja-chan: **SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI te apoyo , yo también me quedo con rosa negra, además así es como de verdad se ayuda a la gente no haciendo obritas de caridad, aunque no tengo nada en contra de ellas, además es súper… y de algún modo extraño más lindo jajajajjaja. Y yo también soy re de malas para los hombres, por decir uno conoce a un grupito de tipos y el más feo, la clase de tipos que Chuki al lado de ellos queda como un… Kenshin real jajajajaj y hasta en el pelo se parecen jajajaja y si no es el más feo es un man que para llamar la atención lo molesta y lo atormenta a uno…. Que desgracia…. Jajajajjaja. Me alegro que te halla gustado el cap, gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… chaito…

**Kaorumar**: primero que todo, te felicito por tu nueva publicación, ya era hora de que te animaras¡¡¡¡¡ y valla que buena escritora resultaste ser… esta súper…… pues yo trato de no recordar el momento de… porque se me aguan los ojitos y lo que más me da duro. No es el hecho de la muerte en si… es que me da mucha tristeza la despedida de ellos dos.. ya cuando están pasando los créditos… ya te juro que juro que tengo los ojos aguados… cambio de tema. Ya en el próximo capitulo, en la salida del sábado, pues Misao se reencuentra con su re contra-súper enemigo-Némesis… Sanosuke, conoce a Megumi, bla bla bla, la estrategia de Sano es hacer quedar a Kenshin como un perfecto idiota.. y por ahí después de ese capitulo Sano se da cuenta que Kenshin tiene otra novia…. Bueno y se arma la de Troya para el pobre Kenshin que también se entera lo de Tomoe y Soujiro… bueno hasta entonces. Gracias por RR y por leer, te lo agradezco mucho¡¡¡¡ hasta la próxima ahh por cierto ya tengo casi terminado otro fanfic, pero este si va hacer uno de la época de Meiji. También espero tu apoyo.

**Mich-sama: j**ajajjajajaaja excéntrica? Jajajajaj esa sería una muy buena definición mía jajajjajajajaj muchas gracias por leer y pues esta vez me demoré porque no es que no tuviera tiempo, es sólo que no me fluían las ideas y la verdad se supone que en este cap se conocían Megumi y Sanosuke ya en la salida del sábado… pero bueno… muchas gracias por tu RR y espero que te halla gustado este cap. Chaito y hasta la próxima.

**Mimi: **jajajaj muchas gracias por leer y por enviarme RR te lo agradezco mucho, en cuanto a Kaoru, pues si la verdad esmejor que este feliz…. Al mundo vinimos para ser felices no??? Bueno y quien no podría ser feliz al lado de tremendo Bombón de pelo zanahoria no? Y pues si pobresita va a sufrir mucho.. y se va a deprimir resto… pero va a tener a sus amigos esta vez… además Sano que al principio, pues no confía en él va a terminar siendo el cupido de este par… y con lo del cretino d emi profesor…. Sólo se solucionará cuando conquiste el mundo y ahí vendrá m venganza gracias por leer y hasta la próxima…

------------ ------ ------ ------


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis queridas amigas…. Ahhhh a quien engaño, en este punto deben estar tan enojadas con migo.. que ni mis saludos querrán… mi justificación? Pueden echarle la mayor parte de la culpa a mi mejor amigo en el mundo…. Es que me la he pasado con él y no me ha quedado tiempo de hacer muchas cosas más… tareas y él…. Eso he hecho todo este tiempo… bueno y cosas para el servicio social… lo siento mucho¡¡¡¡ discúlpenme… voy a tratar de que esto no vuelva a pasar, pero tampoco prometo mucho, estoy en finales… y me temo que tengo que estudiar, por eso ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 9…. Bueno sobre el cap… es muy divertido y aviso: Misao Sufrirá jajajajaja bueno agradecimiento abajo¡¡¡¡¡ disfrútenlo

**Capitulo 8 POR FIN ES SABADO ¡¡¡¡¡**

**Misao:**_TARDE????¡¡¡¡ TARDE???¡¡¡¡¡ TARDE????? COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR QUE LLEGUÉ TARDE???? SI FUE POR SU ENTUPIDA CULPA SI NO SE ME HUBIESE ATRAVESADO, SI NO ME HUBIERA HECHO PERDER AL ELEVADOR, SI NO SE HUBIESE TOMADO HASTA ÚLTIMA GOTA DE AGUA ??????¿¿¿¿ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IDIOTA _

Estaba que echaba chispas, y quien no en su lugar? Todo era por culpa de él…

La voz de Aoshi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**Aoshi: **Señorita...??? me recuerda su nombre si es tan amable?

**M:** Misao… Misao Makimashi

**A: **escuche señorita Makimashi… entiendo que es su primer día y por lo tanto debía haber sido más puntual no le parece?

**M:** no pude llegar a tiempo por….

**A:** mire señorita no me interesan sus excusas, el caso es que llegó tarde

**M:** pero.. to…

**A.** mire seré amable con usted, sólo por hoy porque sé que empezar nunca es fácil, pero que le quede bien claro que esto no puede volver a suceder… esta claro?

**M:** pero…..

**A:** está claro???

**M:** si señor _imbesil_

**A:** a perfecto… con el intercomunicador, llamó a su secretaría y le pidió que acompañara a la nueva chica a la cocina y que le diera el uniforme pertinente.

Cuando Misao salió de la oficina, Aoshi se quedó meditando en su currículo: _valla que jovencita esta…. Así que Misao Makimashi ehhh???? Será interesante, probarla jajajajajajajaja, según esto esta recién llegada de un pueblito.. en el trasero del mundo, quizás alguien deba demostrarle como son las cosas en la gran ciudad y que no todo es como un cuento de hadas ahhh …. La verdad se ve muy inocente, jajaaj parece una niña… es muy linda jajjajaaj será muy divertido molestarla…. _

Decía mientras pasaba su pelota anti stress de una mano a la otra, mirando por la ventana de su oficina recostando su espalda en su aparentemente cómoda silla típica de ejecutivo importante y pretencioso, en busca de un asenso. (NA: no se preocupen que es sólo la silla típica de personas así, Aoshi no es así, él es un hombre trabajador, frío pero buena persona.)

Mientras tanto Misao: _que hombre tan petulante… idiota… imbesil… estúpido.. prepotente… bien parecido… ególatra…. Interesante… autoritario….. Vanidoso…. Elegante…. Presumido…. Seductor… pedante… fascinante…. Refinado… atrayente…. Tentador increíblemente sexy….. un momento¡¡¡¡ sexy???? Que diablos me esta pasando?? Como se me puede ocurrir algo así??? Después que se atrevió a hablarme de ese modo… cuando en primer lugar fue él quien me hizo llegar tarde… criatura insignificante e inútil¡¡¡¡_

Señorita. Señorita. La voz chillona de la secretaría la sacó de sus pensamientos

M: si dígame

Secretaria: mire aquí tiene su uniforme.. creo que es de su talla

M: ah muchas gracias

S: sabe algo creo que usted le calló muy bien al señor Shinomori…

M: es una broma??? No vio lo que sucedió?? Por poco y me echa

S: a eso me refiero, tengo entendido que el señor Shinomori no tolera los retrasos y mucho menos el primer día… es más creo que la al secretaria anterior a mi fue despedida su primer día justamente por ese motivo…

M: en serio?

S: bueno eso me lo dijeron las chicas que se encargan del aseo. Y pues que usted aún conserve su empleo.. quiere decir que de alguna manera usted es un caso especial para el señor Shinomori.

M: no.. pues si eso es verdad no me quiero imaginar como es con sus enemigos… uiiiii que miedo ….

S: si eso dicen que , él es implacable sin embargo, tiene un carácter recto y justo… incluso que puede llegar a ser un poco humano…. Jajajjajajaajja

M: jajajajaja a qué se refiere???

S: si ve cómo es su temperamento?

M: si porqué?

S: pues él es así todo el tiempo…… por eso le digo que ni se enojó con usted

M: eso es una broma???? No sonríe???

S: nunca… por eso le llaman el cubo de hielo

M: valla que apodo tan conveniente jajajajjaajajajaa

S: así es.. jajajjajajaaj

M: debe ser difícil para usted trabajar con él…

**S:** no me llames de usted… llámame de tu.. y mi nombre es Omasu.

**M:** mientras e ponía el uniforme: ahhh genial yo soy Misao : al tiempo que intentaba darle la mano

**O:** es un placer conocerte

**M**: lo mismo… ahhhhh

**O:** ten cuidado querida …. Levantándola del piso pues se había ido de cara contra el planeta poniéndose los pantalones

**M:** lo siento.. es que estoy muy emocionada

Mientras este par de señoritas estaba teniendo una amena conversación aoshi llamó por teléfono a la sección de la cocina…

**Shiro:** buenos días señor Aoshi. Eeee, en que le puedo servir? Dijo con voz temblosa, por miedo de haber hecho algo que hubiese desatado la ira del cubito de hielo .

**Aoshi:** escucha Shiro te tengo una misión, o mejor dicho les tengo una misión muy especial a todos los miembros de tu departamento.

Sh: si cuénteme señor?

A: ahí te va una chica nueva..

**Sh: **si señor? Que hago con ella?

**A: **quiero que le enseñes lo duro que puede llegar a ser este trabajo… me entendiste?

**Sh: **si señor.. creo que si… lo que no entiendo es la razón

**A: **tu preocúpate por seguir mis ordenes

**Sh: **si señor…

**A: **pero pilas no se te valla a ocurrir pasarte, de acuerdo?

**Sh: **si entiendo

**A: **apresúrate

**Sh: **si señor

**Sh: **bueno.. muchachos, el cubo, nos ha puesto una misión especial

**Todos:** que sucede Shiro???? Nueva orden??? Que quiere el cubito hoy?

**Sh: **bueno silencio, ya todos callados… pues no me quiso decir porque, pero lo que si entendí es que en un momento llegará una chica y lo que él quiere es que le jodamos la vida… sin pasarnos, pero que se la montemos.

**Todos:** y por que'? para que? No, pobre niña ¡¡¡¡¡¡ y qué ganamos nosotros???

**Sh: **yo no se nada de nada, lo que se es que esa señorita debe sufrir, pero no ser humillada.. no me pregunten. Si tienen dudas pregúntenle al cubo

En ese momento llega Misao acompañada de Omasu.

**O: **muchachos es un placer, presentarles a su nueva compañera de trabajo.. ella es Misao Makimashi, sean amables con ella por favor…

Se retira y deja a Misao sola delante un montón de personas que en si vida había visto y la miraban expectantes. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa…

**M: **como ya dijo Omasu… mi nombre es Misao Makimashi… y estoy para servirles.

A todos pareció una chica bastante dulce y amable, la verdad no querían montársela a la pequeña, sin embargo ordenes son órdenes

Y si no querían despertar la cólera del cubo era mejor cumplirlas sin importar lo irrisorias que pudieran ser.

Shiro tomando la vocería del grupo le dio una bienvenida muy calida a Misao como a cualquier nueva compañera.

Por un momento Misao pensó que todo estaría bien, que les había agrado y que eran buenas personas… las dos últimas suposiciones aunque eran ciertas. No serían apreciadas por ella o por lo menos no por ahora.

Su primer misión sería lavar los implementos, fácil, pensó ya quedaría poco, pues sólo faltaban como 1 hora para que empezaran a preparar el almuerzo y ya todo debería estar listo, entró entusiasmada, sorprendida de su buena suerte, entró al cuarto de lavado y cuando vio, lo que vio su ánimo se fue al piso…. Era la pila de platos, vasos, sartenes, cucharas, cuchillos, etc. mas grande y por supuesto más curtida que jamás hubiera visto…..

Y ahí estaba ella lavando, refregando y cepillando esa increíble pila……. **M:** ESSSSSSSSSSTTTTOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡ ESSSSSS CCCCULLLLPPPAAA DE EEEESSSSEEEEE IIIIDIIIIOOOOTAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Mientras tanto, un caballero no tan caballero estaba pasándola de lujo¡¡¡¡¡ ahora tenía 25 números telefónicos nuevos de chichas por supuesta muy, pero muy sexys, nunca pensó que su nuevo trabajo fuera tan maravilloso, no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo, no tenía que madrugar, ganaba relativamente muy bien, y tenía unos paisajes increíbles…. Que mujeres las que había en esa cuidad¡¡¡¡¡

Desde el primer momento….

**Nuevo Flashback…**

Cuando se despertó ya las chicas no estaban… bueno ni modo, al menos Misao le había preparado un exquisito desayuno… era un día hermoso, estrenaba el trabajo de sus sueños e iba llegando como 45 minutos tardea él, ahhh eso no era nada nuevo, de que diablos servia apresurarse tanto si ya iba tarde...

Salió y tomó el autobús que Kaoru le había dicho como 3000000 veces que tomara, ella siempre lo trataba como a un retrasado mental.. bueno está bien, aceptaba que no era muy listo que digamos pero eso no quería decir que era algún tonto aunque se distraía con facilidad, en especial cuando pasaba una bella señorita por su frente, esa era su debilidad, las mujeres, pero nunca había conseguido una que realmente llamara su atención lo suficiente como para olvidar al resto de lindas señoritas que babeaban por él, y a las que él ayudaba a dejar de ser señoritas. (NA: si me entienden verdad? Jajajajajjajaaj )

Ahí mismo en el corto trayecto que recorrió el autobús ya había una chica haciéndole tentadoras miradas, y desde luego a las que él no era para nada indiferente… pero bueno esa clases de asuntos debían parar al menos por un par de días. Tenía que mantener su mente en el trabajo, al menos hasta pasar el periodo de prueba y ahí estaba, en uno de los Gimnasios mas importantes de toda la ciudad, si una hora tarde, pero no era culpa de él, bueno si lo era, pero que podía hacer más.

Cuando llegó de una… todas las miradas de todas la mujeres se posaron sobre él, no era algo que lo pusiera realmente nervioso o algo parecido, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones.

**Sanosuke:** _oh mi querido Sanosuke, qué tienes que todas te aman????? Jajjaaj lo he vuelto a hacer, pobres les tocará babear, pero no por mucho tiempo, que muñecas¡¡¡¡¡ _

Se acercó a una de ellas y le dijo:

**S:** disculpa lindura, donde esta la oficina de recibimiento para los empleados, con una voz ronca y sumamente suave, todas se derrumbaron de inmediato.

Sanosuke pudo notar claramente el temblor en las piernas de la chica, su increíble sonrojo, estaba como un tomate y no precisamente por todo el ejercicio que pudiera estaba haciendo. La chica con voz muy temblorosa lo miro a los ojos y le dijo que era en el segundo piso.

Él se dio la vuelta para subir al segundo piso, no sin antes voltear la mejilla para despedirse con la mirada de la jovencita, la cual suspiró y se quedó en otra galaxia muy lejana a esta.

**S:** buenas, estoy buscando a la persona que se encarga de recibir a los nuevos empleados…

Una mujer de una apariencia muy dura, poco femenina, muy descuidada en su forma de vestir y sin duda ya de avanzada edad, como unos 65 pudo calcular rápidamente, ella no le contestó. Sólo le indicó con el dedo hacía una puerta, a la que él se dirigió.

Cuando entró se sorprendió cuando vio lo que vio, esperaba un ejecutivo con cara de puño, enfurecido por su retrazo, pero en lugar de eso había un chico, no mucho mayor que él, con el cabello de un color similar a su Jo-chan por los hombros, ojos de un color gris extraño y una banda en la frente de un color verdoso, el cual tenía los pies sobre el escritorio, pudo adivinar que lo que estaba haciendo era jugar solitario en su PC.

Bajando los pies del escritorio.

**Tsu:** mucho gusto mi nombre es Tsunan Tsukioka…. Soy el hijo del dueño del lugar… y usted es???

**S:** mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara…

**Tsu:** ahhh ya me acuerdo de usted… creo que hablamos por teléfono verdad?

**S:** si así es.

Tsu: veo que llega un poco tarde..

**S:** si la verd…

**Tsu:** no se preocupe, no hay problema yo se que el primer día es complicado…. Hasta yo mismo llego tarde algunas veces…. En este somos muy humanos y entendemos esa clase de situaciones …. Si quiere pude irse ubicando, escoja uno de los casilleros vacíos, el que quiera no hay problema.

**S:** muy sorprendido: ahhh gracias señor Tsukioka

**Tsu:** no, no, no llámeme por mi nombre Sanosuke.

**S:** ahh perfecto… pero por donde quedan los casilleros?

**Tsu**: ahhh claro lo siento, siga derecho por ese corredor, tercera puerta a la izquierda y bienvenido a bordo Sanosuke¡¡¡¡

**S saliendo de la oficina:** gracias…

Valla que suerte tenía, un jefe genial, un montón de lindas chicas, una buena paga¡¡¡ ese era su sueño¡¡¡ que más le podía pedir a la vida??

Cuando llegó al cuarto de los casilleros notó que la mayoría estaban ocupados y que sólo había como 3 desocupados, además todos tenían nombre, escogió uno que estaba en la mitad de todos, estaba vacío y no tenía nombre… pero que decepción se llevó, todos sus compañeros eran hombres… bueno al menos tenía el cosuelo de tener esa lindas clientas…

Rápidamente se cambió y dejó su maleta con sus pertenencias en el casillero, estaba usando unos pantalones azules ligeramente apretados. Pero no demasiado con una camisa negra sin mangas…. Se sentía bastante seguro se sí mismo, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de salir a enfrentar a esas chicas, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea que diablos tenía que hacer… por eso cambió de rumbo intempestivamente.

Entrando a la oficina de Tsunan….

S: disculpa Tsunan… pero temo que olvidé preguntarte.. que tengo que hacer.

Tsu: eso lo discutimos por teléfono, o acaso no lo recuesdas?

S: ….

Tsu: jajajajajaaj, me lo imaginaba. Mira es sencillo, sal y cuando veas que alguien tiene dificultades ve y ayúdale…. Eso es todo, y a las 3 de la tarde no se te olvide que vas a dictar la clase de defensa personal de acuerdo?.. no tienes que llamar asistencia ni nada de eso… si es lo que te preocupa, sólo dejas entrar al que quiera y ya eso es todo.

S: valla eso es todo? Pues se ve simple…

Tsu: bueno si lo se. Ve rápido si?

S: si señor

Y ahí estaba él como un tonto parado en una esquina. Bueno pero era hora de darle a ese lugar de tonto, un poco de actitud.. y pronto vio a su primer objetivo, era una chica algo rellenita pero para nada fea.

S: hola amiga, mi nombre es Sanosuke. Te puedo ayudar en algo…

Ella lo miró casi sin poder creer lo que sus ojos tenían en frente y muy nerviosamente le contestó. Que no lograba hacer funcionar una de las máquinas.

Él por su lado muy profesionalmente le indicó todo a la perfección, ella le agradeció su cordial ayuda, sin embargo se la cobraría pidiéndole su teléfono sin pena alguna, sin duda era todo un experto en eso y sin duda que mujer en su situación hubiera dicho que no???

2-31-87-55, llevaba un papel en su bolsillo con ese número… jajajajaj todo iba muy bien, después de eso con diferentes damas había hablado, antes, durante y después de la clase de defensa personal, la cual era frecuentada por sólo hombres y una que otra chica ruda.. esta vez estaba llena de de mujeres… hermosísimas todas, delicadísimas , y todas chorreando la baba por el profesor, (NA: esa es la perfecta descripción de mi clase de inglés…. Claro yo no, estoy demasiado ocupada respondiendo las insistentes y estúpidas preguntas del marica ese¡¡¡¡¡¡).

Resultado al final del día:

4-60-06-26 / 4-16-50-38 /4-40-32-96 / 2-51-71-94/ 2-11-17-54 / 4-06-08-01/ 5-33-33-00… (NA obvio de que se trata no??) conquistas de una noche pensó… pero por ahora no… esa clase de citas tenían que esperar, no tenía a donde llevar a las chicas.. porque si Kaoru lo pillaba, se enojaría mucho, además que pena con Jo-chan… y llevarlas a un motel??? Bueno pues no tenía dinero para llevarlas a uno, y él era un caballero, no podía permitir que la chica pagase. No, no, no, no por ahora nada de eso, templanza y castidad¡¡¡ por ahora….

Conclusión: éxito total¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Fin Flashback

Misao: por fin… por fin terminé… nunca pensé que esto pudiera ser un trabajo tan difícil… claro esta que ellos no me hacen las cosas demasiado sencillas… estoy rendida, ya quiero llegar a la casa de Kaoru, a dormir…

Repetía Misao, mientras caminaba por la calle para llegar al paradero donde la recogería el bus que debía tomar para irse de regreso, bueno ya había tenido un poquitín de suerte en el día, pues en cuanto terminó de trabajar también había terminado de llover… fue un torrencial aguacero. Y se había salvado.

M: jajajajajajaja que suerte tengo.. bueno al menos en esto… ojala el autobús pase pronto.

Por fin llegó al paradero, el bus no debería demorarse mucho… por fin algo estaba saliendo bien¡¡¡¡

Cuando de repente un auto que desde lejos parecía ser lujoso y venía a considerable velocidad pasó cerca de la acera… sobre un charco inmenso…. Misao estaba cerca de la orilla del anden….. el auto pasó sobre el charco…. Y que paso??????????????? Si adivinaron…. La salpicaron hasta las cejas….todo fue como en cámara lenta. parpadeó lentamente… asimilando lo que había pasado, lo único que hizo fue voltear a ver fue el carro que la había mojado… esa silueta ya la había visto ese día… era él¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ el idiota que la había atropellado por la calle, el que le hizo perder el elevador 2 veces¡¡¡¡, el que se había tomado hasta la última gota de agua¡¡¡¡ Y AHORA EL MALNACIDO QUE LA HABÍA EMPAPADO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ IRA, ODIO, REPULSIÓN, AHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ fueron las cosas que sintió mientras intentaba secarse en vano, fue tanto el disgusto que no se percató que el bus que estaba esperando pasaba frente a sus narices, sólo hasta que lo vio 2 cuadras después, cuando lo vio no dijo nada sólo miro el reloj, las 7:30pm según Kaoru el último autobús de la noche…..

OOOOOOODDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAA AAAAAOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII SHHHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMOOOOOOORRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Fue lo único que pudo expresar en ese momento de frustración y una rabia increíble, ahora tenía que caminar y más genial. No tenía ni idea del camino y sin dinero para un taxi ¿qué más le podía pasar?

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse y asustarse, podía ver unos vagos cerca de ella, que la inquietaban bastante, pero su salvación apareció.

Una auto similar al de Aoshi se parqueó delante de ella, y abrió la puerta, ella se quedó asustadísima. Hasta que escuchó una voz que ya conocía:

Kenshin: buenos días señorita Misao… a donde se dirige?

Misao: KENSHIN¡¡¡ hola¡¡¡¡ me siento muy feliz de verte¡¡¡¡

Ken: y eso? Porque estas así de mojada?

Misao: un maldito auto me dejó así

Ken: ya veo… te diriges a la casa de Kaoru?

M: si, así es

K: vamos te llevó

M: de verdad?

K: ven vamos, apresúrate

M: gracias Kenshin eres mi salvador

K: no te preocupes¡¡¡¡

Subió al auto, pero extrañamente durante el recorrido no dijo ni una sola palabra y como saben que Misao no diga nada es como medio raro, lo que Kenshin si alcanzaba a distinguir, era el constante temblor de Misao y una vena súper desarrollada en su frente. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada, parecía que estaba de muy mal humor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kaoru, Misao lo invitó a pasar pero él se negó rotundamente, pues tenía un compromiso muy importante, con Tomoe y su familia pero claro eso se le olvidó mencionarlo, sin embargo envió un mensaje a Kaoru diciéndolo que la extrañaba mucho y que veían al otro día.

Misao subió histérica a la casa, abrió la puerta con mucha fuerza Y así mismo la cerró, Kaoru y Sanosuke que estaban conversando sobre el primer día del último, ellos la vieron entrar, estaba muy enojada y gotitas caían a su paso….

K&S: qué te pasó

Misao: ahora no quiero hablar de eso¡¡¡¡¡ con permiso

Y se encerró en su cuarto azotando la puesta

Ellos quedaron muy asustados, por la reacción de Misao.

Al otro día SÁBADO: el tan anhelado sábado, por fin todos descansarían, Misao de su estúpido jefe, kaoru de su horrible horario, Sanosuke? De que diablos iba a descansar? Si estaba en el paraíso??????

Eran las 9:15 de la mañana, ellas luchaban por estar casi listas, poniéndose los zapatos y maquillándose a toda velocidad¡¡¡¡¡ y él sentado en la sala de estar mirando al techo esperando a sus compañeras y planeando como hacer quedar como un perfecto imbesil al tal Kenshin¡¡¡¡

3 amigos los esperaban afuera:

Kenshin: meg, por que no vas y miras que fue lo que pasó

Meg: todo yo, todo yo, esta bien ya voy, ahhhhhhh

Y Aoshi y Kenshin se quedaron hablando:

A: y a ti como te fue ayer con Tomoe?

K: horrible…

A: y eso?

K: se pusieron a mostrarme por diapositivas las fotografías de su viaje familiar… te juro que me quería morir… o dormir lo que pasara primero…. ahhhhhhh que horror, ni me preguntes.

A: auuuuchhhhh

K: Además estoy comenzando a aterrarme, su madre me llamó para hablarme en privado…. Quería concretar una fecha¡¡¡¡

A: fecha para que?

K: para destruir mi vida, mejor dicho, fecha para el matricidio…

A: auchhhh eso esta peor¡¡¡¡ y que le dijiste?

K: me hice el tonto y me salí..

A: bien hecho

K: y a ti te a pasado algo interesante?

A: pues por hay conocí a una muchachita….

K: a si???? Y como la estas intentando contestar? Amable y dulce caballero? O malvado, neurótico?

A: jajajajajaja

K: la segunda verdad???? Pobre mujer¡¡¡¡¡

Megumi Subió los pisos a una velocidad muy baja porque sabía que si, mientras más rápido llegara con ellos, más se demoraría esperando, por fin llegó a lo apartamento que le había dicho Kenshin que era el de Kaoru, y pudo notar un deprimente olor a húmedo… valla que lugar ehh?

Tocó el timbre y pudo escuchar perfectamente, la revolución que eso había causado en el interior de la casa….

Gritos de dos mujeres… diciéndole a un tal Sanosuke que abriera la puerta y que les dijera que ya casi estaba listas…

Meg: _valla que nombre tan ridículo Sanosuke? Que clase de imbesil podía llamarse así? Jajajajajaj _

Un hombre alto, moreno, de ojos hermosos abrió la puerta y ella quedó idiotizada….

CONTINUARÁ

**Nadeshiko miko: **hola¡¡¡¡ pues quería empezar diciendote que cuando vi tu review, casi me voy de espalda…. Es que no esperaba tener un review de toda una instituación del fanfic como tu…. Wow estoy muy sorprendida, pero muchisimas gracias por leer, mi historia, te juro que me siento importante jajajajajajaj, pues ahora si, me disculpo poruqe la que se demoró fue yo… pero no es culpa mía¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ es culpa de Angel¡¡¡¡¡ bueno voy a intentar escribir mas.. y más rapido, bueno muchas gracias por el review… y espero que tambien te halla gustado este cap, nos vemos en el proximo si?

**Kaorumar: **hola¡¡¡ mira que no he tenido tiempo para escribir el otro fic y es frustrante porque tengo como mil ideas… y se que con el tiempo se me van a olvidar…. Voy a escribirlas sin importar como… bueno que te pareció este cap???? Pobre Misao, Aoshi es un ser malvado no? Jajajajajajaja es lo más divertido del fanfic por ahora, bueno eso mientras miro a ver que pongo a hacer a Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano y Meg, bueno ya se conocieron, vamos bien¡¡¡¡¡ voy a ver después que pasa. Muchas gracias por el review y espero leernos pronto.

**Gabyhyatt: **hola¡¡¡ pues si ya se va a desconfundircada vez se aterra más jajajajajaj, si yo se Aoshi es un malvado¡¡¡¡¡¡ que hombre tan malo….. ya vamos a ver si cambia… muchas gracias por leer y espero que te halla gustado¡¡ hasta la próxima

**Mimi: **te prometo que no lo voy a pensar nunca¡ más jajajajjajaa me alegra que te guste, a pues y lo de jo-chan eso… la verdad no se literalmente que es…. Pero por ahí una vez ley que es como un hombre llamaba a una mujer por molestarla pero a la vez con cariño…. Pues me alegro que te halla gusta el capítulo anterior, y cuando me demore, pues no es que la halla dejado como en este caso, es sólo que estado muy ocupada… pero no es culpa mía, es de él ¡¡¡¡¡ jajajajaj bueno muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos en la próxima¡¡¡ chaito

**Nadja-chan: **hola¡¡¡¡¡ pues si¡¡¡¡ viva rosa negra….. nadja es una culicagadita¡¡¡¡¡¡ que suerte ¡¡¡¡¡ ahhhh él es la clase de hombre que hacen que valga la pena ser mujer no???? Jajajajajaja cosa, no existe jajajjajajaaj bueno ni modo, a conformarse con los chukies no? Jajajajajajajajajaj espero que te hala gustado también este cap¡¡¡¡¡¡ hasta el próximo chaito y besos.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno el motivo de mi demora esta vez…. No, no hay justificación más que el de mis tareas y mis evaluaciones finales, me alegra que me halla ido muy bien¡¡¡¡¡ bueno y la pagina ha estado como molestando según me di cuenta….pero bueno ni modo, esta vez para intentar adelantar el proceso de actualización ya tengo la miad del capitulo 10 escrito, vamos a ver cuanto me demoro, escribiendo la otra mitad…. Bueno como siempre agradecimientos al final. Por cierto gracias a todas sus ánimos y por ser brutalmente honestas¡¡¡¡ las quiero mucho….

**Capitulo 9 camino al templo…el accidente**

Sanosuke: maldita sea en esta casa todo tengo que hacerlo yo ( NA: si como no?)

Abre la puerta y la ve….. la mujer de sus sueños… era hermosa, con un toque de elegancia…. Clase y distinción…. Hay se fue su ultimo grado de cordura, supo que sería la mujer con la que se casaría, tendría hijos y envejecería ???????

No…. Nada de eso pasó: abrió la puerta y si, vio a una mujer, pero una de tantas, de hecho estaba seguro de haber estado encima de mujeres mas bellas…. Se veía muy estirada y puppy, para nada su tipo de mujer,

Ella por su parte quedó ligeramente afectada por le encuentro, pero no poruqe el fuera un gran semental o algo así, sino porque pues, teniendo un nombre como ese, pues no esperaba que el propietario fuera muy apuesto, bueno si lo era pero tenía una cara de tumba locas pueblerino, realmente para nada su tipo de hombre.

**Meg:** mucho gusto, mi nombre en Megumi Takani

Sano: eres una de las amigas de Kenshin?

**Meg:** si así es….

**S**_ y para completar es amiga de ese tipo que tanto me irrita… ahora si no es mi tipo…. _Yosoy Sanosuke Sagara, es un placer conocerla.

**M**: _sanosuke???? Ohhh por dios que horror…. _El placer es todo mío.

**S:** por favor siga siéntese..

**M:** muchas gracias… disculpa ellas tardaran mucho????

En ese momento su pregunta fue contestada y no precisamente por Sanosuke.

Kaoru desde su habitación: Misao donde esta mi…. Sostén???????. Sanosuke lo has visto?

**S:** lo siento jo-chan, yo no me los pongo, no se donde están¡¡¡¡ contestó y luego miró a Megumi sin sonrojarse

**Misao:** creo que esta debajo del resto de la ropa

Megumi, por el contrario si se sonrojó, no esperaba que Kaoru tuviera esa clase de confianzas con su amigo.

**S:** se te ofrece algo de beber?

**M:** agua estaría bien…

**S:** dame un segundo ya te la traigo… cómo te la traigo al clima o fría

**M:** al clima por favor

**S:** de acuerdo ya vengo…

En la habitación de las señoritas… se podían escuchar gritos…. Cosas moviéndose, revolcándose… bueno sonaban muchas cosas…

**S:** mira aquí la tienes

**M:** muchas gracias,

la amabilidad del joven a Megumi le pareció encantadora, le encantaban los hombres atentos (NA: bueno a quien no?) además le pareció sumamente jocosa la actitud de él, como la observaba mientras ella tomaba de una sola vez el vaso de agua, lucía como un niño pequeño expectante a ella, le entregó el vaso y el pequeño plato, y el sencillamente la recibió con una dulce sonrisa. Sanosuke por su parte esta un poco asombrado por su propia amabilidad, él no solía ser así de educado, pero esa mujer se veía muy educada y culta, no quería quedar como el patán, inculto y vulgar que era, otra cosa que le sorprendió era el respeto que tenía por ella, el Sanosuke que él mismo conocía primero desnudaba a una mujer con su mirada y después la saludaba, claro que las únicas mujeres que se salvaban de ese escrutinio eran Misao, Kaoru y su madre, bueno en realidad todas las mujeres de su familia, en cambio con ella sentía esa necesidad de respeto…. Que raro, pensó, pero no le presto atención.

Por fin después de como media hora salieron Kaoru y Misao, la primera bastante informal, con un jean de color claro ligeramente ajustado y ancho en las botas, una blusa verde, el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, Misao iba con un jean igual pero azul mas oscuro, y una blusa roja con un escote ligeramente insinuante con su acostumbrada trenza.

**S:** jo-chan encontraste tu sostén?

**K:** si muchas gracias Sanosuke

**S;** donde estaba?

**K:** mejor no preguntes….

**Misao:** jajjaajajaj en una de las aspas del ventilador del techo jajajajajajaj

**Meg:** jajajajaja curioso lugar…

**K:** ahhh hola Meg.. como estas? Y la saludó de beso. No la había visto pues estaba siendo tapada por completo por la espalda de Sano. Mira ella es Megumi Takani, una sobresaliente doctora de un gran hospital.

**Meg**: muchas gracias Kaoru…

**S:** _así que es doctora???? Valla debe ser muy inteligente¡¡¡_

**K:** bueno ella es Misao Makimashi, mi mejor amiga, una asistente de cocina de un hotel en el centro.

Ambas al tiempo: mucho gusto es un placer conocerte…

**K:** bueno, a este tonto ya lo conocias, él es Sanosuke Sagara, tiene un trabajo de entrenador físico, en un gimnasio donde sólo van mujeres huecas e idiotas… no es verdad????

**S:** así es ajjajajajajajajaaj _y no olvides fáciles_

**Meg:** _oyyyy que paila_…. Mucho gusto…

**S:** el gusto es mío….

**K**: bueno vayámonos ya… Kenshin y Aoshi deben estar impacientes

Al escuchar ese nombre Misao se crispó, ese nombre…. Ese nombre era el culpable de sus preocupaciones y problemas, pero no, imposible que se tratara del mismo imbesil. Ni Kaoru ni Kenshin podrían tener relación con un ser tan despreciable e insoportable. No debía eliminar esos pensamientos oscuros de su mente, mucho más después de ese sueño tan. Terrible que tuvo con ese hombre la noche anterior. Cómo era posible que una persona que le había causado esa clase de… reacciones, ella la mata de la inocencia, la prudencia, la castidad. Era mejor no pensar en eso, como lo había acordado consigo misma cuando despertó, además ella no podía estar tan de malas como para volver a encontrárselo por fuera de su trabajo.

Ya iban llegando a la camioneta de Aoshi, pero por andar pensando en quien no debía Misao se retrasó.

**Aoshi:** Kenshin de casualidad conoces el nombre de la chica que viene atrás?

**K:** claro se llama Misao… por qué?

**A**: no por nada… _jajajjaj el destino está a mi favor. Esto va a ser ultra divertido¡¡¡¡¡_

Kenshin quería preguntarle el porque de su interés, pero cuando vio a Kaoru la vida de Aoshi le valió un mísero pepino….

**Ken: **hola mi niña… luces hermosa

**Kao: **muchas Gracias Kenshin…

Ante esto Sanosuke lo fulminó con la mirada y sin saber porque pero a Kenshin le temblaron las piernas y le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda…

A la camioneta subió primero Kaoru, luego Kenshin después de haberla ayudado a hacerlo, luego Sanosuke que tenía los ojos como puñales hacia nuestro lindo pelirrojo y por último Megumi en la parte de atrás.

Como Misao venía atrás pues se acercó a la camioneta, saludó muy cariñosamente a Kenshin por una ventana, y al ver que no había sitio para ella se subió en el puesto de copiloto.. error uno en una sucesiva cadena de errores. Saludó al conductor de la camioneta sin verle el rostro y escuchó un voz que la verdad le sonó muy conocida y de ana vez la relacionó con el cubo de hielo mas caliente que en su vida hubiera visto…. Miserable, ensombrecía su existencia. Pero como se había prometido sacar de su cabeza todo lo relacionado con ese baboso, omitió el pensamiento de su cabeza, pues estaba algo atareada poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad… y dejándoselo lo suficientemente flojo para poder voltear a ver a los ocupantes de atrás.

**Kaoru:** bueno a donde vamos primero?

**Ken;** yo digo que lo primero que se debe conocer es el templo Segaku (NA: en realidad existe¡¡¡¡¡ lo busqué en el mapa de encarta jajaj) _la verdad había pensado primero en ir a la torre de Tokio, pero no… ese lugar de noche era especial para enamorados…. Jajajajajajaja Kaoru y yo jajajajajaj y si no esta enamorada???... pues allá se enamorará jjajajajaajaj, pensandolo bien ese lugar me tre horrbles recuerdos…. Allá cometí el peor error de mi vida….. haberle pedido a Tomoe que fuera mi novia… ese error lo voy a enmendar pronto. _

**Kao:** me parece una esplendida idea

**S:** me parece una esplendida idea, imitando vulgarmente a Kaoru

**Kaoru por esta vez hizo caso omiso de las provocaciones de Sanosuke:** ustedes, me refiero a las personas inteligentes… bueno todos ecepto Sanosuke, que piensan? (NA: bueno ni tan omiso ;) ) dime Aoshi tu que piensas???

No, no , no podía ser él… no no no no no no no no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ cada vez que esa idea pasaba por la cabeza de Misao…. Le daban ganas de….. hacer algo muy malo… sólo tenía que darse la vuelta para constatar lo que su presentimiento le advertía… pero no…. No podía ser cierto¡¡¡¡ nole cabía en la cabeza como dos personas tan geniales como Kenshin y Kaoru, podían tener una relación cercana y cordial con el ser más mesquino de la tierra???????????????????????????????????????''

Por fin se volteo y si… era él, ese Aoshi Shinomori… ese que despertaba tantas emociones en ella: odio, ira, repulsión, temor, intimidación, desconfianza, atracción, pasión, y tantas otras cosas más que nunca hubiera conocido sino hubiere sido por ese alto personaje…. Que la consternaba tanto.

De hecho estaba más confundida que un hombre recién violado…

Qué me miras? Le dijo tan frio como siempre Aoshi…

Misao: nada¡¡¡¡ solo contemplo mi infortunio

A: _que bonita está. Jajajajaj y tan agradable como siempre…. Y valla que es tolerante jajajajajajaj la empuje por la calle, le hize subir nos e cuantos pisos, me tomo la última gota de agua frente a sus narices, la regaño por llegar tarde, induzco a sus compañeros para que se la monten y empapo por la noche y no me nombrado a la señora Shinomori…. Que jovencita tan dulce¡¡_

Misao respiró profundo… cuando la camioneta empezó a andar. Pero no ese terrible incidente, no iba a dejar que arruinara su día. No, no señor, eso era lo único que ese hombre no lograría.

De camino al templo había un monto de emociones mezcladas en ese auto, por un lado Misao, histérica tratando de disimularlo, aoshi un tanto nervioso, con su actitud y su mirada de puede irse todo el demonio no me importa…. Kenshin en medio de dos miradas muy diferentes, por una lado una dulce y cariñosa de Kaoru y por el otro lado la mirada llena de odio, rencor y antipatía por parte de Sanosuke…. Una sola palabra: raro.

Megumi la única con un estado emocional digamos… normal decidió romper el hielo…

Meg: cuéntame pequeña Misao a qué te dedicas?

Mis: pues soy asistente de cocina de un hotel

Meg: y cómo te ha parecido el empleo????

Mis: pues solo he ido un día y se supone que debería ser agradable y sencillo, pero mi jefe me hace las cosas demasiado complicadas

A: no te las haría de eso modo sino te esforzaras al menos en llegar a tiempo.

Mis: de que habla??? Yo llegué a tiempo… todo fue culpa del imbesil que estuvo estorbando en mi camino

A: tenga cuidado con sus palabras señorita… puede ser que la despidan por esa clase de comentarios

Mis: y cree que tengo miedo???

Meg: en muchas otras partes podría estar mejor…. En un lugar donde no me tiranicen por ejemplo

A: pues si es así porque no renuncia?

Meg: porqué no le voy a dar gusto al estúpido de mi jefe….

De repente se había convertido en un discusión a muerte entre Misao y Aoshi… con una muy extraña mezcla de hostilidad y pasión… todos los demás estaban asombrados con ese comportamiento por parte de Aoshi, el solía ser frío en toda clase de situación.. y realmente era poco probable verlo discutiendo tan infantilmente, con una niña… era como divertido y extraño al mismo tiempo…

Por la discusión tan acalorada que mantenía el conductor de la camioneta con su copiloto, no se dieron cuenta de una pequeña niña que iba cruzando la calle, iba jugando con una pelota roja, muy tranquila, cuando por fin Misao se dio cuenta de la pequeña. Gritó de la forma más escalofriantemente posible: CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Haciendo que Aoshi reaccionara al instante y presionara el freno como un psicópata. Todos en la camioneta se fueron hacia adecente muy asustados, no sabían si la habían golpeado o no…..

Megumi se bajó del auto lo más rápido que pudo, para poder estar con la pequeña pronto, y lo que vio no parecía ser nada bueno…

La pequeña estaba tirada en el suelo. De espaldas

Se arrodilló al suelo para poder estar más cerca, cuando le dio la vuelta parecía que no respiraba…..

Los otros ocupantes del auto se bajaron a ver que había pasado con cara de pánico contemplaron a la pequeña….

**Kaorumar: **así son los hombres¡¡¡¡¡ se les olvida contar ciertas cositas jajajjaa y desde luego que Kenshin no iba a ser la excepción.. muy lindo y muy todo pero, hombre al fin de cuentas jajajajajaj y si… sabía que te gustaría y la verdad a quien no??? Jajajajajaj siento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa solemne anterior.. pero mi adorada madre necesitaba la pc y me sacó volando.. y donde manda capitana...

Bueno pues aquí, eso es lo que pasa por estar despistado, pobre Aoshi, eso es castigo de dios por molestar tanto a Misao… bueno a ver que pasa. Chaito y gracias por leer…. Eso me hace muy feliz chaito

**Mich-sama**: jajaj muchas gracias, es que el sufrimiento de Misao francamente da risa, nada que hacer, este no da tanta risa… pero voy a ponerle un poquito de seriedad, (pero sólo un poquito) para tener el gran momento de Megumi…. Muchas gracias por tu RR, me da mucho gusto que leas y que me hallas dejado un comentario

**Nadeshico miko: **jajaja la desgracia de Misao es objeto de risa…. Nada que hacer hasta a mi me da risa cuando lo escribo. Muchas gracias por ser tan compresiva en cuanto a las demoras ya tango la mitad escrita par a poder superar un poquito eso, digamos ahorita publico esto, hago una tarea de inglés, estudio física y me pongo juiciosita a leer, ….. muchas gracias por tu RR y por leer, incluso gracias por reirte¡¡¡¡¡ chaito y hasta la próxima

**Nadja-chan**: Sanosuke galanazo¡¡¡ es un cliché muy muy muy bueno…. Pero pobrecito si supiera que le queda muy poco tiempo de tumbalocas…. Ya llego su domadora. todas las niñas animé tienen suerte¡¡¡¡ y uno???? Noooo a uno si le tocó ser real no??? Jjajajajaj bueno ni modo al menos nuestras vidas no se ven condicionadas a 20 minutos de acción cada día, además con un poco de suerte yo se que algún día nuestra suerte cambiará y si no…. Nos jodimos tendremos que fingir ser ciegas jajajajajajaj, muchas gracias por leerme y por tu comentario¡¡¡¡¡ muchas gracias otra vez… suerte con todo¡¡¡¡¡

**Gabyhyatt: **si kenshin es un Masoquista pero eso va a cambiar pronto al menos ya se dio cuenta de su error y hasta lo quiere enmendar¡¡¡ en cuanto a ese Sano seductor… no durará mucho… lo siento quizás medio capitulo más… y bueno pues Aoshi después de tremendo susto, pues ya se va a calmar un poquito pero sólo un poquito, gracias por leer y por tu comentario.

**Lola1655:**muchas Gracias por tu RR, gracias por leer y por reirte… ahora me doy cuenta que la gente es malvada… se ríen del sufrimiento ajeno¡¡¡¡¡ jajajajajajaj si ni modo lo amerita, la verdad nunca es mi intención demorarme tanto, y la verdad me siento un poco culpable por haberlas hecho esperar tanto por un capitulo tan corto… pero el siguiene será mas largo…es una promesa solemne… chaito, suerte y una vez más muchas gracias


	10. Chapter 10

Pues en este momento estoy segura que no me demore.. Tanto como otras veces… estoy muy feliz… porque en una presentación que vamos a hacer en el colegio vamos a usar música de Rurouni Kenshin¡¡¡¡¡¡ no se si la conozcan la canción "who are you protecting" esa canción es hermosa y gracias a Dios a Luís Carlos, mi asesor de grado también le gustó jajajajajajjaaj VICTORIA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ es tan hermosa, me siento re orgullosa, además resto de las cosas de la presentación también las arreglé yo…. Ajajajajjajajaaj por otro lado mi amiguito me está dejando trabajar más…. Por cierto sobre el fanfic… pues espero que les guste, no está tan corto como el anterior y por cierto… Dios mío muchas gracias por tantos RR, la verdad no esperaba tener tantos¡¡¡ dios mío me siento muy orgullosa… súper feliz¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias mil gracias a todas…. Hay dios mío que honor, que ustedes consideren mi historia digna de leer…. Que ustedes le dediquen a mi historia una pizca de su tiempo es increíblemente satisfactorio… muchas gracias otra vez, como siempre agradecimientos personalizados al final( estoy feliz de esta vez tener que hacer tantos¡¡¡¡¡) , por ahora el capitulo.. Disfrútenlo que esta hecho para ustedes

**CAPITULO 10 **

Megumi se bajó desesperada a revisar a la niña, mientras los demás muchachos se quedaron asimilando que diablos había pasado. Aoshi por otro lado ya lo había asimilado, estaba muy asustado imaginándose un futuro en la cárcel y con toda razón, y si la niñas estaba muerta? ¿Cómo vería a la madre de la pequeña? Y todo ¿por qué? Por no ir pensando más que en molestar a chica que tenía al lado, que para ese momento, miraba al frente con los ojos muy abiertos estupefacta….

El segundo que pudo reaccionar fue Sanosuke que se bajó muy rápido del auto, pues él no se acordaba que megumi era médica (NA: es normal no???? Por lo general los hombres no escuchan lo que les decimos…por algo son hombres no?) cuando vio a la pequeña y Megumi cerca de ella, se acercó para ver que estaba pasando y de repente terribles imágenes vinieron a su mente: recordó como esa lluviosa tarde su padre había muerto en un accidente… como su pequeño tractor había sido arroyado por una volqueta enorme conducida por un maldito ebrio…. Recordó la impotencia de verlo morir y no poder hacer nada por él… ahora se veía frente a una pequeña y de nuevo no podía hacer nada…. Para devolverle la vida. Cuando vio que Megumi se acercaba a la niña pensó que ella se sentía igual que él, pero no ella si podía hacer algo o saber algo más…

Los otros tripulantes de la camioneta se bajaron muy asurados expectantes ante la situación, ella le dio la vuelta y para el alivio de todos, estaba bien, sin un rasguño, ni siquiera estaba llorando, por lo que pudo notar, la niña conservaba esa posición porque estaba mirando si su pelota estaba debajo de la camioneta…..

Megumi la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y la abrazó muy maternalmente, la niña sin entender nada ni percatarse de lo sucedido, sólo buscaba su pelota…. Ahora los otros dos ocupantes del auto que seguían en él, bajaron, sin embargo Aoshi no se reunió con ellos simplemente caminó una distancia más larga de lo aparentemente necesario, sin embargo todos estaba demasiado preocupados por la niña como para ponerle atención al extraño ser que era Aoshi, para todos pasó por desapercibido acepto para…. Si obvio Misao, pero ella tampoco le dio importancia, vamos era como ponerlo en una balanza o preocuparse por el actuar del ser más detestable que en su vida había visto, o el bienestar de una pequeña niña arrollada por ese horrible ser.

Mientras Megumi agradecía al cielo que la pequeña estuviera bien y la estrechaba entre sus brazos, Sanosuke por un breve lapso de tiempo quedó embelezado con la belleza da esa mujer, no entendía porque no lo había visto antes, quizás el verla ahí tan calmada, verla expresar tanta genuina preocupación, la hizo ver diferente, de ser una mujer estirada de la más alta estirpe, pasó a ser una mujer ordinaria, una mujer a su nivel…. Con una belleza encantadora y sofisticada, pero algo lo hizo salir de su descabellado sueño, y volver a la tierra, cómo podía, él llegar a sentirse así cuando para el la mujer era si, la más maravillosa de las criaturas domada por el hombre, era increíblemente valiosa sólo porque era la única capaz de brindarle "verdadero" placer, bueno eso y una buena cerveza.

Pero de ella no deseaba su cuerpo, quería un abrazo, una conversación normal, unas palabras de consuelo, por un momento quiso cambiar de papeles con la niña que Megumi sostenía entre sus brazos, a él nadie sería capaz de sostenerlo de esa manera. Y de nuevo un conjunto de emociones insólitas, Megumi estaba completamente feliz, por la pequeña, Sanosuke embelezado con el momento y a reacción de Megumi, Misao confundida por el repentino acto quasi-autista de Aoshi, alejándose mucho del resto y dándoles la espalda, caminando en una dirección aparentemente sin sentido y un para de idiotas –entiéndase como Kenshin y Kaoru asombrados por la belleza de la vida…

Todo esto fue cortado por Aoshi, que regresó de su extraña e increíblemente corta travesía y en sus manos traía algo que llenó de alegría el rostro de la pequeña… era su pelota.

Por un pequeño instante dejo de ser un hombre frío e indiferente. Con una insipiente sonrisa y aún un leve sonrojo, Misao lo notó y por un breve instante consideró al posibilidad que ese monstruo tuviera corazón, por un momento su corazón saltó de alegría sin duda la sonrisa y esa actitud tan tierna era lo único necesario para hacer que ese hombre pasara de ser un hombre huraño y poco agradable y difícil de tratar para convertirse en un dios mundano… las rodillas le temblaron, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron… toda ella quedó embelesada, pero sólo por un breve momento, por que después de entregar la pelota delicadamente a la niña, retornó a su natural expresión de "soy el rey del mundo ¡témanme! " para la desilusión de Misao…

La niña por su lado se soltó del fuerte agarre de Megumi, tomó su pelota y con un simple gracias señor: se retiró tarareando un ronda, a pasos de caballito… dejando una sensación.. algo extraña en los miembros del grupo… con una ceja levantada y una expresión de : diablos¡¡¡

De nuevo en el auto, Misao intentó conseguir un puesto atrás pero no… no lo conseguiría… no con el par de tortolitos muditos, lanzándose miraditas idiotas cada tres segundos (NA: HAY POR DIOS¡¡¡¡ ) y con un Sanosuke confundido… que para desconfundirse no se separaría de la bella doctora, que para ese momento comenzaba a contemplar la posibilidad que usar su gas pimienta con su nuevo mejor "amigo"… bueno por fin llegaron al tan famosísimo templo…. Misao se bajó ansiosa por alejarse de aoshi y de paso empezar a turistear, Sanosuke, miraba a Megumi con una sonrisa extraña ella como no entendía ni un pito le devolvía un sonrisa bien difícil de interpretar…. El par de tortolos sólo se dedicaban a pensar, ella en que hacer con sus amigos y él en como decirle a Tomoe que se fuera al infierno (NA: si¡¡¡ por fin lero lero) y Aoshi tratando de recuperarse del todo después de casi haberse convertido en un acecino.

**Kao:** miren amigas¡¡¡¡¡ allí es donde se piden los deseos y donde se hacen las ofrendas…

**Misao: **que lindo, por qué no vamos???

**Meg:** eso es una idea brillante.. vamos señoritas… enfatizando el Señoritas, para que Sanosuke entendiera que no las podría acompañar,

Ken: bueno caballeros, como evidentemente las damas aquí presentes se quieren safar de nosotros, propogo que nosotro vallamos a otra parte del templo

San: al restaurante, al restaurante¡¡¡¡

Kao: sólo pudes pensar en comer???

Mis: evidentemente su estomago es más vacío y más grande que su cerebro… qué más le piden a este cabeza de gallo?

San: mira quien habla comadreja, si yo no puedo dejar de comer, lo que es realmente evidente aquí es que tu no puedes dejar de hablar,

Mis: como te atreves cabeza de gallo???

San: como te atreves tu a llamar al gran Sanosuke cabeza de gallo?

Mis: bueno las razones creo que saltan a la vista no?

San; cállate comadreja

Mis: cabeza de gallo

San: comadreja

Mis: cabeza de gallo

San: comadreja

Mis: cabeza de gallo

San: comadreja

Mis: cabeza de gallo

San: comadreja

Mis: cabeza de gallo

San: comadreja

Mis: cabeza de gallo

San: comadreja

Mis: cabeza de gallo

San: comadreja

Mis: cabeza de gallo

San: comadreja

Mis: cabeza de gallo

San: comadreja

Kaoru con una venita en la frente, bueno más bien venota: LLA ESTOY HARTA CÁLLENSE AMBOS….. vamonos de aquí o si no? Seguirán peleando todo el día….

Se llevó a Misao arrastrándola, y de seguro Kenshin hubiera hecho lo mismo con Sanosuke, pero como Sano, lo odia acérrimamente, no creo que permitiera que el lindo pelirrojo lo tocara.

Por fin cuando llegaron al enorme pórtico donde reposaba tranquilamente un campana gigante y una pequeña charola donde las personas dejaban su ofrenda especial, para el mantenimiento del templo, y cada una puso sus manos juntas, en frente de sus caras cerrando los ojos haciendo una petición con muchas fe….

**Kaoru:** _por favor que esto sea real (NA: bueno ella aún piensa que está en coma, o en un estado de animación suspendida, o en el sueño más largo y hermoso que alguna vez hubiera tenido) que Kenshin sea real, que no se gay, que no este casado, que no halla perdido un apuesta, que no este jugando con migo…._

**Misao: **_que este hombre deje de joderme la vida… es demasiado lindo como para odiarlo, por favor haz que consiga otro empleo, para alejarme de esta tentación…… _

**Megumi: **_bueno…. Yo no tengo nadie especial por quien pedir, por lo tanto sólo voy a pedir por mi… por favor que consiga más pacientes, no es que quiera que más gente se enferme es sólo que… tu sabes quiero ayudar más…_

Mientras tanto con los caballeros…

Kenshin: y a qué restaurante quieres ir amigo…

Sanosuke: yo no soy tu amigo, y quítame la mano del hombro

Aoshi: cálmate, Kenshin sólo trata de ser amable con tigo no entiendo que diablos te pasa con él…

Sanosuke: escúchame, pelos de zanahoria…. Realmente quieres agradarme?

Ken: bueno eso estaría bien

Sano: mira enano…. Si eso quieres sólo tienes que salir de la vida mi Jo-chan y asunto arreglado.

Ken: bueno sólo espero que seas un enemigo digno, el resto de nuestras vidas.

Sano: eso quiere decir que saldrás de su vida verdad, ni la dejaras en paz

Verdad?

Ken: si hiciera eso me moriría y como yo no soy un suicida, cuenta con que eso nunca pasará.

De ese modo, se dirigió al restaurante que más pensó que pudiere gustarle a Sanosuke, uno donde el corte de carne era tan grande y tan espeso como un neumático de volqueta, allí se sentó y se esperó que su amigo y su enemigo se sentaran junto a él o lejos de él también era una probabilidad. Pero tanto Sanosuke como Aoshi se sentaron en su misma mesa que él, y Sanosuke se hizo justo al frente, para poder mirarlo con desprecio más fácilmente. Pero antes de eso había que comer, así que pidió el corte más grande que había y realmente no se imaginaba que fuera de ese tamaño, y en cuanto se lo trajeron pensó que jamás había visto uno tan grande…. Su plato casi ocupaba toda la mesa y el sólo podía imaginarse ese suculento sabor, supuestamente por educación tenía que esperar que el mesero terminara de serviles a los otros dos muchachos, pero quien dijo que sanosuke Sagara era un hombre educado ¿????? Tomó el cuchillo y tenedor se relamió los labios y comenzó a comer cuan lobo hambriento…. Los otros dos sólo podían contemplarlo alimentarse con algo de vergüenza pues todos los veían… y con agrado, pues no era común que un hombre mostrara tanto agrado por su comida.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas, venían riendo y hablando muy fuerte especialmente Misao, Aoshi al escuchar el bullicio proveniente de esa voz un tanto chillona levantó el rostro y ahí estaba la pequeña Misao con su verdadera expresión que hasta ese momento él no conocía pues siempre que estaba cerca de ella , siempre tenía una expresión de puño un tanto similar a la de él, como se notaba que lo odiaba, pero eso era lo que él quería al fin y al cavo no? ellos excepto Sanosuke cambiaron su panorama… de un cerdo comiendo del plato pasaron a tres hermosas damas. Kenshin se levantó de la silla sólo para hacer aún más notoria su presencia en e lugar, aunque ellas ya lo hubieran visto desde que entraron allí,

Misao: como si no lo hubiéramos visto ya…. Con ese cabello, es más que lógico que lo hemos visto

Kaoru: no seas descortés Misao, él se preocupa por nosotras,

Meg: por nosotras no mucho, más bien por ti… kao

Jajajajajajajaj se rieron ante el notorio sonrojo de Kaoru

Ellas llegaron a la mesa, y Kenshin se levantó de la mesa para acercarle una silla a Kaoru, y los otros dos no lo hicieron porque simplemente no se les ocurrió, cuando Kenshin se volteo de nuevo y vio a Sanosuke también se llevó una increíble sorpresa, estaba comiendo decentemente demasiado hasta pare él, como todo un caballero mejor dicho, su posición era erguida y comía muy despacio, con mucha clase, ni comparación con el camionero de hace un minuto pero por qué habría cambiado su actitud tan de repente, una de dos o Kaoru le pegaba si lo veía comiendo así o tiene que ver con la chica que tenía ahora en frente pues hace como 2 segundos se había cambiado de puesto… será que??? No, no podía ser jjajajajajajajaja y si, si? Pobre Sanosuke, el nunca sería correspondido, y de repente se le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes del anterior novio de de Megumi, un hombre con mucha clase e infinita elegancia, jajajaajaj él nunca tendría ni una oportunidad con la doctora.

Lego se fijó en Aoshi, de nuevo le había tocado frente a Misao, pero no entendía porqué se comportaba así…. Bueno él no era precisamente mister simpatía pero nunca solía ser tan mezquino y callado, es más solía ser minimamente amable hasta que coge confianza y ahí si se vuelve un cubo de hielo por completo, sin embargo seguía siendo buena persona, aunque muy callada, sin embargo ese día estaba actuando muy raro, luego le preguntaría que estaba pasando.

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamiento, pero no era lo más lindo que pudo haber escuchado en ese momento, no, no era la voz de su dulce Kaoru, era el horrible sonido de su teléfono celular, y ese tono en especial, ese tono que le recordaba que nada en la vida podía ser perfecto¡¡¡¡ si así era, era Tomoe, quien lo llamaba, sino contestaba, ella empezaría a hacer un escándalo, del que se enteraría todo Edmundo, lo mejor era contestar e inventar una excusa tonta para lo que sea que quisiera. Desde que había conocido a Kaoru, Tomoe le parecía tan insignificante, las hueca, una criatura tan repulsiva, no podía entender que había visto en ella desde el comienzo, quizas el hecho que lo hiciera sentir necesitado por ella, era lo que le abía llamdo la atención desde ese horrible donde se había empezado a cargar la vida, cuando la conoció… pero desde que la dulce señorita que estaba sentada a su lado con una sonrisa conversando alegremente, hasta que ella se volteó por fin y le dijo:

Kao: lo siento Kensh no es por molestarte,pero pudes contestar o apargar tu celular, ya no puedo soportar más ese timbrecito….

Ken: si lo siento….

Contestó su celular, pero fingió que no escuchaba bien…

Ken: aló… aló??? Aló???? Hábleme más fuerte que no escucho…. Aló??? Un minuto ya vengo…. Voy a ver si en otro lugar logro escuchar permiso… creo que es algo de la oficina, se retiro y se dirigío a una clase de balcón que estaba vació y daba contra una estatua de buda….

Ken: aló?

Tom: que diablos pasaba???

Ken: los iento pero no lograba escucharte

Tom: necesito que te vengas ya mismo… desde donde sea que estés..

Ken: que sucedió, mi vida?

Tom: estoy en crisis mi cielo

Ken: que ocurrió?

Tom: acabo de salir del baño después de mi baño de 2 horas y media.

Ken: y qué pasó mi vida?

Tom: déjame que termine tonto…. Me subí a la bascula y a qué no adivinas que?

Ken: que?? _Hay no otra vez no_

Tom: subí media libra¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Kenshin te necesito a mi lado, me ciento como un cerdo¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ken: en este momento no puedo, querida¡¡¡

Tom: ya se que es lo que ocurre con tigo… es que ya no te importo verdad,

Ken: claro que me importas…

Tom: dime que me amas

Ken: mira Tomoe este no es el momento adecuado

Tom: entonces cuando ahh???, hace mucho que no me dices cosas lindas, que no me concientes que no pasas la noche con migo….

Ken: lo que pasa es que…

Tom: yo se lo que pasa, ya no me amas¡¡¡¡

Ken: no digas eso _¿Cuánto te tomó darte cuenta????'_

Tom: dímelo Kenshin o te juro que voy a hacerte un escándalo que ni te imaginas¡¡¡¡

Ken: esta bien esta bien. Como quieras, te amo, ya feliz?

Tom: mucho mi cielo, hablamos en la noche

Ken: no espera, es que no….

Pip, pip, pip, pip ya había colgado, ahhhh¡¡¡ ya no se soportaba a esa mujer. Pero está bien si quería que se encontraran por la noche, pues está bien esa noche le diría toda la verdad….

Para su desgracia alguien había escuchado la conversación…. Alguien a quien se le había grabado perfectamente ese te amo…. Y es persona se encontraba muy afectada por eso tras un muro cercano a la ventana, alguien que no debió a ver escuchado.

**Por dios nunca había tenido que escribir tantos agradecimientos: que emoción¡¡¡¡¡ bueno aquí vamos: **

**Nadja-chan:** jajajajajajaj muchísimas gracias¡¡¡¡ por tu RR, me alegro muchísimo que te halla gustado… no, no podemos resignarnos¡¡¡¡¡¡ no¡¡¡¡¡ hay que luchar¡¡¡¡ no estamos desesperadas.. no señora, tiempo es el que hay…. Podemos esperar un poco más, no estamos desesperadas…. Ellos son los que lo están… nosotras somos maravillosas, mujeres talentosas, encontraremos algo que valga la pena, hay que esperar un poquito… por cierto ya arreglé mi mail, te voy a agregar si no te molesta…. Bueno querida amiga… hasta el próximo…. Adiosito.

**Gabyhyatt: **no, pues no se murió, eso hubiera sido algo muy triste, además no queremos que el cubito de hielo se convierta en un acecino, es un loco extraño y todo pero tampoco y mucho menos a una linda niña… pues lo de Sanosuke el tiene como facetas raras, ya descubrío una como más amable y menos pervertido… jajajaja muchisimas gracias por leer, me siento horrada, y sobretodo por el RR, te lo agradezco mucho¡¡¡

**Mai Maxwell: **mis respetos señorita… leérselo de una… wow estoy impresionada, sobretodo porque hay una caps que son larguisimos…. Me siento muy feliz que creas que mi historia vale la pena… muchísimas gracias…. Pues lo de "mi niña"… bueno así es como me dice un primo al que quiero mucho, que se llama Giovanni, yo lo quiero mucho y él siempre me dice así o piji, que es como el diminutivo de pijilingo jajajjajajajaja que es como le dicen a mi amigo, es un montador detestable¡¡¡¡¡ pero bueno también se le quiere mucho ¡¡¡¡¡ jajajjajaja, muchas gracias por tu RR es muy grato que me leas.. gracias ¡¡¡¡

**MICH-SAMA:** puesno les fueni tan mal.. porque Misao y Sanosuke quedaron como idiotizados con su correspondiente pareja jajjajaja además la niña está bien, bueno ahora si ni modo les toca poner más atención en el camino no? Pero pues….. jajajajajajajaj pobrecitos tremendo susto¡¡¡¡ por eso es que tenemos que tomar conciencia en no dejar a los niños en la calle solitos.. no se sabe cuando un caballero distraído por una dama puedan casi atropellar a un niñita medio babosa jajajajajaajaj, muchísimas gracias por leer… y por dejar un RR, nos vemos en el próximo…

**Kagomekaoru: **pues también mis respetosmi bella señorita, wow un día????? Valla que determinación jajajajaja bueno yo a veces hacía eso antes… si la verdad, la relación de Misao y Aoshi lo saqué de una vivencia personal, sólo que a mi realmente el sujeto no me parece encantador…. La verdad en un tiempo estuve cerca de odiarlo, por molestarme tanto… pero era terrible y por otro lado esos molestos rumores que la verdad hasta medio chistosos eran ajjajajajaja él si se comportaba así con migo, sólo que él realmente me odia… jajajjajajajaj bueno pues me encanta contar con una amiga, más wow, si me quieres dejar RR por este cap también me dejas tu correo y hablamos vale??? Muchas gracias por leer… y por el RR : att: tu amiga Diana…

**Kaorumar: **pues ese Sano, lo saqué de una dimensión desconocida ajajajajjajaaj, pues es que no pude tratar como a todas las mujeres, pues tu sabes ella tiene como clase y su joda…. Obvio tenía que ser como diferente con ella.. no, y bueno como viste la niña esta bienno le pasónada…pobre Kenshin ahora si en la que se metió el pobre Kenshin, por eso afirmo, repito, y confirmo, los celulares son un invento del demonio…. Jajaja muchas gracias por tu lectura, fidelidad y RR,,, gracias de todo corazón

**Athena Kaoru Himura: **si discúlpame que pena con tigo, es que yo tengo muy mala suerte.. sino se daña la pagina, entonces no tengo tiempo, y si no pasa nada de lo anterior entonces se me acaban las ideas, ahí por dios aunque últimamente tuve un fuerte inspirador, me vi como 8 mil veces una de mis pelis favoritas, Troya adoro esa película…. Oye con lo de Soujiro… creo que me diste una idea muchas gracias, voy a ver como meto esa partecita jajajajjajajajaj gracias por leer mi fic y por el RR te lo agradezco infinitamente.

**MissLain: **wow pues para eso falta un poco…. Falta que se resuelvan un millón de problemas que se avecinan, pero eso pasará tarde o temprano…. Muchísimas gracias por leer.. y por tu RR me haces muy feliz¡¡¡¡¡

**Han notado que me gasto casi tanto dando gracias que escribiendo…. Jajajajajajjaja **


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno pues tengo una gripa, re acecina y en mis deplorables condiciones esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer… muchas gracias a todas por su RR y sus amables comentarios, se los agradezco mucho¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ gracias, gracias, gracias…. Muchas a gracias a todas… agradecimientos personalizados al final… por cierto este capítulo esta dedicado a Gabyhyatt porque adivinó quien había sido el que escuchó la conversación de Kenshin…. Bueno aunque igual yo se que muchas se lo imaginaron bueno también se lo dedico a las que lo sospecharon, pero a ella especialmente porque estaba segurísima¡¡¡¡¡¡ jajajaj además otra vez GRACIAS KAORUMAR ERES MARAVILLOSA, me ha servido de mucho¡¡¡¡ y los libros estan buenisimos hasta donde he leído¡¡¡¡¡ sin más preámbulos el cap 11: disfrútenlo¡¡¡¡

**Capitulo 11 ODIO LOS ASCENSORES ATT: MISAO **

La persona que había escuchado a Kenshin, detrás de esa pared era…. Un mesero, que se encontraba trapeando una parte cercana de ahí, Kenshin le hizo una sonrisa de inocencia con una gotita en la nuca, y se dirigió al baño, a pensar un poco….

Pero creen que Kenshin es tan suertudo???? Por favor piensen de nuevo,

(NA: bueno si, Kenshin es el hombre más cercano a la perfección del mundo…por eso no existe realmente… jajajjajaj, pues si yo lo quiero pero hay que ponerlo a sufrir, por jugarle sucio a Kaoru, ante todo la lealtad de genero jajajajja ;))

Resulta que no sólo ese mesero lo había escuchado sino también otra persona, la cual acababa de entrar al baño:

**Sanosuke** : y con quien estabas hablando????

**Kenshin:** ehhh, con mi mamá…..

**san:** no me mientas maldito… de quien se trataba?

**Ken:** eso no es de tu incumbencia

**san:** desde luego que si

**Ken:** ya déjame en paz Sanosuke.

**San:** lo sabía tu escondes algo…. Así que tienes otra???? Eres un desgraciado, estás jugando con los sentimientos de mi Jo-chan,

**Ken**: y crees que no lo se?

**San:** pues entonces…. Déjala en paz

**Ken:** no, no puedo hacer eso

**San:** entonces prefieres engañarla.??????

**Ken:** no…..

**San**: entonces???

**Ken:** tu, no entiendes, yo la amo,

**San**: se que amar no tiene nada que ver con mentir

**Ken;** y crees que no lo se??? Además tu qué sabes que es el amor?…(NA: francamente ni yo misma se que es eso… sólo repito frases de poetas)

**San:** claro que lo se… _si eso creo_

**Ken:** realmente piensas que tener una cada noche es verdadero amor?... yo conozco a los de tu tipo… conoce a una mujer, y 2 segundos después se revuelca con ella, al otro día cuando quieres mencionar su nombre no puedes por que simplemente no te acuerdas de cual es o si te lo dijo en algún momento…..

**San:** … eso … no … es … verd..

**Ken:** sabes perfectamente que si lo es,

**San:** esta bien no lo es… pero acaso si lo es, esa versión torcida que tu tienes, cuando Kaoru se de cuenta estará destruida

**Ken:** ella nunca lo sabrá, eso la lastimaría mucho, porque como lo escuchaste, tenía pensado ir la a ver, porque hoy quiero pedirle que terminemos…

**San:** y realmente crees que eso va a cambiar en algo el hecho que la hallas estado engañando todo este tiempo????

**Ken:** no, no lo hará pero al menos demuestra que la amo…

**San:** callate¡¡¡¡¡¡ no voy a permitir que la lastimes más, a penas tenga la oportunidad, se lo voy a decir…. Y se retira a la mesa, junto con el resto del grupo

**Ken:** ohhh… mierda¡¡¡¡¡¡, Kenshin se queda… muy triste.

Pero decide, tragarse todas esas emociones, y acompañar a Kaoru quizás por última vez…..

Para cuando llegó Sanosuke ya se encontraba instalado en frente de megumi de nuevo y aparentemente no había hecho nada extraño, pues cuando vio a Kaoru, ella no lo miraba con cara de: te odio eres un perro desgraciado, maldito imbecil me jugaste sucio…. De hecho le dio una de las sonrisas más bellas y cristalinas que hubiese visto de parte de ella. Sin embargo esa mirada de Sanosuke recriminándolo lo hacía sentir culpable, mucho más que de costumbre. De hecho algo que no había podido contarle a nadie era que por las noches, tenía sueño con Kaoru, pero no sueños Hentai, la verdad esa clase de sueños no sólo serían placenteros sino le permitirían descansar de vez en cuando, no tendría esas pesadillas donde Kaoru lo descubría con Tomoe, a partir de ahí se partían en un sin número de terribles continuaciones.

**Kaoru:** qué pasa Kenshin??? Estás muy pálido, te encuentras bien?

**Ken:** si Kao, no te preocupes….. todo está bien

Inmediatamente miró a Sanosuke, que también lo miraba con cara: de no me digas cretino?

_**Ken: **__no, no nada, nada está bien, hasta hace mucho no encontraba paz, la encontré y por culpa de mis mentiras y estupidez temo perder esa paz, temo perderte a ti mi niña._

**Kao:** estás seguro que todo está bien?

**Ken:**…. Si… mi niña, mientras este con tigo todo va a estar bien,

Ante el comentario Kaoru se sonrojó y aunque los demás también lo escucharon decidieron no hacer una broma de eso… Sanosuke sin embargo no se inmutó todo estaba decidido, esta noche antes de que Kaoru se fuera a dormir, le contaría la verdad, quizás le dolería la principio… pero era mejor saber en una verdad dolorosa, a vivir ilusionada con un tipo como ese que ahora se encontraba a su lado. Un momento, realmente lo era????, ella nunca antes se había visto tan feliz al lado de otra persona, sería realmente necesario, romperle el corazón así???? Hey, hey, hey… si lo era no podía dejar que se aprovecharan de su Jo-chan así como así, además si quería llorar ahí tenía el hombro de él par hacerlo… si eso era lo mejor, no mas cuestionamientos…. Eso era lo correcto y punto final, para su discusión mental.

**Kao:** sanosuke, sanosuke¡¡¡¡¡

**San;** qué, qué pasó???

**Kao:** eso pregunto yo, que pasa con ustedes desde que llegaron del baño están muy pensativos y eso no es normal

**Misao:** sobretodo en Sanosuke ya que es un ser irracional que no piensa¡¡¡¡¡ jajajajjajaja

**San:** claro que si pienso….. comadreja tonta….

**Mis: **a quien llamas comadreja???

**San:** a ti, que no es obvio???

**mis:** como te atreves????

**Aoshi:** jajajajajajajaj

Todos pararon de prestarle atención a la pelea de ese par y de inmediato dirigían sus miradas de asombro a un Aoshi carcajeando…. ahora si, eso era seguro de algún manera las chicas se habían trasladado a una dimensión paralela, donde Kenshin no era muy alegre, Sanosuke era muy pensativo y Aoshi tenía sentido del humor…. Pero aquí todos estaban confundidos acepto Aoshi que no paraba de reír…. Ahí por dios , estaba empezando a cambiar de color cuando pudo recuperar la compostura ante los otros ojo que no daban crédito a lo que veían…

**Kenshin:** estas bien amigo?

**Aoshi: **ya con su tono normal de voz, si lo estoy

**Kao: **seguro?

**Megumi**: si quieres puedo revisarte

**Aoshi: **si estoy bien no se preocupen tanto por mi, no tiene nada de raro que me ría…

**Ken: **perdón amigo pero te conozco desde que teníamos como 4 años y en la vida te había visto reír de esa manera, seguro que estás bien?

**Aoshi**: que si estoy bien…. Disculpen que les cambien el tema así como tan de repente pero ya deberíamos irnos, sino no alcanzaremos a ir a la torre de Tokio y a comer al mirador…

**Kao:** si tienes razón… ya deberíamos irnos, porqué Sanosuke ya terminó de comer, a propósito donde te guardas eso….

**San:** yo soy un hombre en crecimiento debo alimentarme bien

**Kao:** pero será en crecimiento estomacal, porque déjame decirte algo últimamente te veo como más pachoncito….

**San:** eso se debe a que he aumentado mi musculatura…

**Kao:** si como no…. Jajajajajajajajaja

**Misao:** entonces no vamos ya?

**Kao:** si yo creo tu que opinas Kenshin…

**Ken:** no se mi niñas lo que quieras esta bien para mi

**Kao;** bueno entonces vámonos… pero hey y la cuenta, cómo vamos ahí?

**Ao:** no se preocupen yo pago, dice eso mientras llama a un mesero.

**Megumi: **no Aoshi no me parece

**San: **a mi me parece perfecto

**Kao:** sanosuke¡¡¡, tu eres el que más comiste, tu deberías ser quien pagase la cuenta, no Aoshi que tan sólo se tomó un té

**San:** pero si el lo quiere, no eres tu la que dice que hay que respetar loas decisiones de las demás personas… además quien crees que soy??? Soy un pueblerino, recién llegado que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto, si no me hubieras recibido en tu casa lo más probable es que estaría en la calle aguantando frió y penurias

**Misao:** si como no, el inocente y pobre Sanosuke sin nadita que comer, por favor no nos hagas reír.

**San:** si no es en broma es la verdad¡¡¡¡¡

En ese momento llegó el mesero, y recibió la tarjeta de crédito de Aoshi

**Misao:** señor Shinomori, muchas gracias

**Kao:** ahora si estoy segura esta es la dimensión desconocida, Misao tu nunca llamas a alguien por su apellido

**Mis:** generalmente no, pero es que el es mi jefe.

Todos voltearon a ver a Misao, con cara de espanto,

**Meg:** es decir que ya se conocían?

**Ao**: si, así es

eso quiere decir que él era el hombre déspota, miserable y repugnante del que misao le había comentado algo en la mañana, valla pues la verdad se imaginaba a un hombre, grosero, descotes, de aspecto desagradable, pero nunca un hombre como Aoshi y mucho menos el mismo.

**Ken:** _tener a Aoshi de jefe eso si era casi tan horrible, como la situación tan paila como la mía en este momento, debe ser aun mujer valiente, hasta para mi eso sería muy malo, según mucho rumores que he oído Aoshi es un jefe implacable, difícil de complacer…. Auchhh pobre niña, la verdad creo que debería empezar a buscar otro trabajo_

**Megumi:** _Aoshi es un gran amigo, una buena compañía, un gran consejero, según rumores un gran amante, pero un terrible jefe, esta niña va a quedar traumada… la verdad no quería estar en sus zapatos ni por todos los diamantes de Sudáfrica. _

De nuevo llegó el mesero, con la tarjeta de crédito de Aoshi, Kenshin ayudó a Kaoru a ponerse de pie, Aoshi, Sanosuke guardó la silla de Megumi en cuanto esta se paró y después insistió en ayudarla a ponerse su chaqueta o chamarra como quieran llamarla, Aoshi por su lado ni siquiera miró a Misao siguió su camino adelante del resto. (NA: muy caballeroso no creen?)

**Megumi:** bueno qué les parece si vamos a la cumbre de Tokio….

**Kaoru:** te refieres a la torre cierto?

**Megumi:** desde luego que si…

**Sanosuke:** me parece perfecto…. Me han dicho que es un lugar único para que los hombre confiesen sus culpas… (mirando a Kenshin, que desde luego entendió el indirectazo)

**Kao:** de que estás hablando?

**San: **no me miren así es verdad, eso me han dicho?

**Mis:** jajaj que loco eres….sano

De nuevo en la camioneta, pues ya no estaba ese revuelto de emociones del anterior viaje, estaban hablando todos… si todos hasta de Aoshi de vez en cuando decía algo, generalmente una onomatopeya , pero ya era un avance…. Venían conversando sobre las vivencias vergonzosas de cada uno en la universidad y era el turno de Megumi

**Meg:** pues haber… que me acuerde sólo me pasó algo como medio extraño… íbamos mi mejor amiga de la facultad y yo por los pacillos… y ella tenía muchas ganas de entrar al baño… fuimos al de damas pero estaba cerrado y esta mujer estaba a punto de explotarse, bueno como no escuchamos ningún sonido proveniente del baño de hombre decidimos entrar allí, ella iba delante de mí, cuando entramos vimos a un hombre que estaba sin camisa, sin pantalones y estaba a punto de quitarse los calzoncillos… ese hombre nos miró y nos dijo: oigan¡¡¡¡¡

Y nosotras gritamos y salimos corriendo y gritando por el pasillo……

**Todos:** jajajajajajajaj, jajajajajajajaj, jajajajajajajaj, jajajajajajajaj, jajajajajajajajja

**Ao:** jajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj eso nunca me lo habías contado jajajajajajjajajajajajajjaa

**Meg:** pues no es muy chistoso que digamos… nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan terrible….

**Todos **acepto ella: jajajaja jajajajajaj, jajajajaj ajajajajaj jajajajaj ajajajajaj jajajaja jajajajajaj jajajajaja jajajajaj jajajajaja jajajajaj jajajajaja jajajajaj jajajaja jajajajajaj jajajajaja jajajajaj jajajajaja jajajajaj jajajajaja jajajajaj jajajaja jajajajajaj jajajajaja jajajajaj jajajajaja jajajajaj jajajajaja jajajajaj jajajaja jajajajajaj

Kenshin, con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír: miren ya vamos a llegar.

Y como en 3 minutos llegaron a la famosísima torre… Aoshi aparcó el auto en un espacio que fue un tanto difícil de conseguir pues tuvo que competir con unas adolescentes lunáticas…. bajaron del auto y decidieron hacer lo que todo el mundo hace: subir hasta el mirador tomar unas fotografías, mirar, por el microscopio, comentar lo hermosa que era la ciudad, aunque una asquerosa capa de smoke la rodease, luego bajar a un restaurante comer, tomar algo y seguir charlando….. (NA: adultos¡¡¡¡¡) luego volver al dichoso mirador por la noche…. Tener un momento romántico, aparentemente sólo para Kenshin y Kaoru, pero digo aparentemente… por razones que considero ya obvias y no puntualizaremos ahora.

Bueno cuando llegaron al ascensor… no sólo este singular grupo de amigos subió sino al parecer todo Asia también, por lo tanto al momento de subir este no pudo hacerlo y por medio de una sofisticada alarme avisó que para hacerlo debían bajar 2 personas, como Misao siempre había sido una persona amable decidió bajarse, esperaría al siguiente elevador, al fin y al cavo ya sabía a donde tenía que ir después, sólo faltaba que alguien más se bajara, se dio la vuelta, para mirar el enorme pasillo que antecedía el ascensor, luego escuchó como este subió con un pequeño PIN¡¡¡¡, bueno, cuando ella se volteo, por un momento vio todo negro, no, no se preocupen no se desmayó.. por ahora… jajajajajajaa levantó la cabeza y vio a un hombre pero no a cualquier hombre adivinen a quien?, él bajó su mirada y la directamente la miró a los ojos, ella se puso nerviosa y muy coloradita…

**M:** será mejor que tomemos la escalera no le parece señor Shinomori?

A esta bien si desea subir 110 pisos (NA: la verdad no se cuantos pisos tiene la torre de Tokio, sólo es un estimado)

**M:** que?????????? No pues 110????? Imposible si la otra vez subiendo 38 casi me muero ni pensar que pasaría con 110….

A: dijo algo?

M: no nada, nada…. Que mejor esperemos a que llegue de nuevo si?

A: si esa bien….

En ese momento hubo como de costumbre un incomodo silencio entre ambos, ella no era muy buena guardando silencio pero ese hombre la intimidaba, por eso ella no sería quien iniciase la conversación,

Esos fueron los 5 minutos y medio más eternos de su vida, aoshi por su lado estaba un tanto inquieto y le sudaban las manos, esa mujer si sabía como poner nervioso a un hombre, bueno no a un hombre más bien a un cubo de hielo. Hay dios por fin llego el elevador…. La verdad ese comentario le pareció un poco raro ya que gracias a su claustrofobia ella odiaba los ascensores…

Subieron ambos, Aoshi, por simple costumbre la dejó subir primero, después lo hizo él, ella como no quería estar mucho tiempo a solas con él, presionó varias veces el botón que la llevaría al mirador, mientras subía el aparato, ella cedió a la tentación de mirarlo, tan sólo por un instante con el rabillo del ojo, tan altivo, tan altanero, tan dominante, era como mirar a un caballo salvaje por la llanura….. se sonrojó ante esa comparación y decidió concentrar su vista al frente de nuevo. Era en verdad extraño sin duda sentía un vacío en sus entrañas, pero esta vez no era por la sensación de encierro, sino por estar a su lado.

**Aoshi que obviamente también la estaba mirando:** _por qué diablos se habrá puesto roja….. Parece una manzanita..._ y se rió ante la comparación.

En ese instante el elevador dejó de funcionar, se apagó la luz y tembló un poco, haciendo que Misao casi perdiera el equilibrio.

**Misao en pánico :** que esta pasando?

Aoshi sin inmutarse: no lo se. Presionó en botón rojo de emergencia, pero nada, no recibía respuesta…. Esto se ve grave

Misao: tu crees????? Obvio que es grave imbécil¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Aoshi no dijo nada sólo la miró.

Pasaron 8 minutos y nada que pasaba nada… además Aoshi comenzaba a temer, no a quedarse sin aire, sino a lo que Misao pudiera hacerle, ya que se encontraba muy pero muy enfadada.

2 minutos después misao volvio a presionar el botón pero nada pasaba, según puso notar Aoshi, ella estaba muy alterada, sudaba y actuaba compulsivamente, más de lo habitual, caminaba de un lado del ascensor de un lado para el otro como fiera enjaulada….., repitiendo en voz baja.. espacios grandes y abiertos….. espacios grandes y abiertos, francamente ya empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

De repente una voz masculina muy grave, les habló y les dijo, disculpen las molestias, pero ha surgido un inconveniente con la planta eléctrica del edificio, les solicitamos paciencia, estamos trabajando para solucionarlo lo más rápido posible, no se preocupen por la falta de oxigeno, este ascensor cuenta con dos agujeros cubiertos, el su interior que garantiza la circulación del mismo, gracias por su atención y comprensión.

Aoshi: está bien ya no me preocupo…

Misao por otro lado estaba aún peor, estaba respirando muy agitadamente.

Aoshi: qué sucede? Eres claustrofobia?

Misao: aja…

Aoshi: mi abuela también lo era….

Misao: ahh….

Aoshi: ya lo escuchaste todo va a estar bien….

Misao: lo se pero… no puedo calmarme

Aoshi después de sentarse a su lado: tranquila. Sabes que hacía mi abuela para calmarse?

Misao: que?

Aoshi: mira cierra los ojos, y visualízate a ti misma en un campo, muy grande, muy soleado… con grandes espacios abiertos, con césped muy verde y con hermosos animalitos y flores.

Misao cerro los ojos, y empezó a imaginarse allí, tal como Aoshi se lo pedía, ya no estaba tan alterada, su presión arterial se calmó un poquito…

Se veía tan hermosa, tan calmada, no pudo resistir la tentación de esos labios entre abiertos.

Otra vez la presión arterial de Misao, se incrementó estaba punto de darle un infarto, cuando abrió los ojos, lo que sintió había pasado, Aoshi estaba inclinado sobre ella con sus labios obre los suyos, dándole el beso más tierno que algunas vez le hubieran dado.

Continuará….

**Kaorumar**: gracias, gracias, ya no tengo virus en la pc gracias a ti¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ bueno con respecto al capítulo anterior, sólo me queda por decir que los hombres son tan idiotas… pero mira el lado positivo, al menos Kenshin ya sabe que no la quiere… y le va a terminar pronto, o eso parece…. Jajajajajajjajajaja y si yo también le hubiera dicho algo parecido, aunque la verdad…. Nunca hubiera salido con una mujer así en primer lugar no? Jajajajjajajaj bueno muchas gracias por el RR fíjate que pensé que no te había gustado algo, porque por un breve lapso no recibí pero bueno…. Ya que ahora si…. Muchas gracias por todo… y el libro que me estoy leyendo están muy bacanos¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Mimi**: ajajajajajajj otra vez… perdoname, incluso pensé en ser un tris más malvada, pero no, no pude jjajjajajajaj, si yo se es un patán de lo peor¡¡¡¡¡ bueno no, creo que hay peores que él, al menos ya le va a terminar. Te confieso algo? A mi tampoco me gustaba jajajajjajajajaja sobre todo la de sano-meg… no pero, también son especiales después de todo no?…. bueno no importa que te excedas… mira quien a quien le escribes, has visto lo largos que son mis agradecimientos, son casi iguales al capitulo jajajajjajaajajaja, espero que este Cáp. también te halla gustado¡¡¡¡¡ muchas gracias por el RR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Mai maxwell** no pues mucha dura…… yo a la mitad ya me hubiera quedado inconciente jaajajjajaaj. Pues con respecto al cáp, pues este me quedó más largo… y si Kenshin es un bestia, pero vas a ver que ya después deja de serlo un poquito…. Bueno ya empezó mira que ya le quiere terminar a la babosa ridícula esa…. Lo malo es que cosas muy ñangas le van a pasar al intentándolo, paro algo me dice que lo va a lograr… me da gusto que te agradara el cap gracias por tu RR

**Gabyhyatt** si… felicitaciones tuviste toda la razón¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y si es un cretino cobarde….. pero así son todos los hombres, y ala verdad a quien le importa que jueguen con Tomoe¡¡¡¡¡ igual ella empezó a jugar con Kenshin desde el principio…a demás bien mal que si me cae…. Bruja¡¡¡¡¡ bueno muchísimas gracias por el RR, creo que es el más largo que he recibido de tu parte¡¡¡¡¡ jajajajajajaj no en serio gracias y gracias por leer mi historia.

**Maritza: **te apoyo en todo… La relación entre ese par a mi también me da risa¡¡¡ cuando la escribo, me río a carcajadas y mi mamá, me mira como diciendo: pobre loca¡¡¡¡ jajajajajajaj y si yo también odio con toda mi alma a Tomoe, a la real y a esta… ambas son unas brujas, babosas de hecho intento crear una liga antiTomoe¡¡¡¡¡ por la liberación de Battousai¡¡¡ bueno la canción, quedó perfecta… y todo salio bien. Muchas gracias. Por leer, y por el RR…

**Kagomekaoru:** si yo también pienso lo mismo con respecto a la mocosa esa… haber? Casi la matan y la pendeja preocupada por su pelota????? Y bueno como te pudiste dar cuenta, Kaoru sigue tan feliz como de costumbre con Kenshin…. Pero sólo hasta que Sano abra la bocota…. Y pues no se… Kenshin es un tonto que se deja manipular de una mujer que tiene pavor a subir de peso…. Listo ya te agregué…. Muchas gracias por leer, y por tu RR

**Mich-sama:** tranquila que por ahora no ha pasado nada, si Kaoru hubiera escuchado… se hubiera puesto muy paila todo…. Eso no va a pasar… por ahora jajajjaja, hasta que Sanosuke abra la boca… en ese instante todo se va a ir al caño¡¡¡¡ bueno muchas gracias por leer y por el RR te lo agradezco mucho¡¡¡

**MissLain:** bueno francamente no entendí mucho tu RR, jajajajajajajajajaj nunca me habían mandado uno tan largo jajajajajajaj y con tanta elocuencia…. Jajajajajaja bueno asumo que te gusto la historia, y de todas formas muchísimas gracias por tu RR. Y por leer… jajajajajjajaja

**SangoSagara: **muchas gracias por el RR, te lo agradezco mucho y sobretodo por leer… muchas muchas gracias, bueno por ahora tengo calmada la historia de San-meg: pero eso no será por mucho tiempo, yo creo que ya en el próximo va a pasar algo entre ellos dos parecido a lo que les paso a Misao y a Aoshi. Ya lo verás… muchas gracias


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno mis queridas amigas…. Perdonen la demora pero estaba en exámenes finales y tuve tanto stress que estuve a punto de colgarme de mi ropa interior.. pero ya estoy mejor¡¡¡¡ de hecho ya estoy en vacaciones… y tiempo es lo que me sobra para escribir…. Creo que voy a poder actualizar una vez por semana, así que estén pendientes por favor pero lamento decir que sólo será por 3 semanas¡¡¡¡¡ por culpa de las malvadas monjas, con respecto a esto, gracias amigas por sus RR y si no dejaron no importa muchas gracias por leer mi historia¡¡¡ …. Bueno aquí está el capitulo 12 disfrútenlo

**Capítulo 12**

**PELEA¡¡¡¡**

Hay por dios, eso no podía estarle pasando… que hacía? Golpearlo como seguramente se lo merecía o correspondía a ese dulce contacto con igual delicadeza? Ya su claustrofobia le importaba un bledo…. Ahora tenía algo mejor en qué pensar… nunca ningún hombre tan atractivo con él la habían besado…. Bueno de hecho ninguno antes que él, si había tenido besos, pero con su perro sabueso, babotas.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, 5 segundos? 5 minutos? 5 horas? A ella no le importaba eso ni poquito…. Le hubiera gustado quedarse así por mucho tiempo más… pero no. Él se retiró, sin voltearla a ver después, conservó su mirada al frente, aparentemente no estaba ni siquiera sonrojado, ella no podía entender que estaba pasando…. No entendía su actitud, no entendía su comportamiento, no entendía por que lo había hecho, definitivamente no entendía a ese hombre… de repente el ascensor reanudó su marcha… la voz del hombre se escuchó de nuevo.

"Muchísimas gracias por su amable espera, hemos conseguido reparara la falla, les deseamos a usted o ustedes, y de nuevo les ofrecemos excusas por el inconveniente".

Cuando el elevador se abrió, por fin en la terraza, Misao salió como un ente de allí, ya no entendía nada de lo que sucedía ni le importaba, aterrizó mas o menos en el mundo cuando Kaoru la abrazó y le dijo:

**Kaoru:** Misao estás bien? Dios mío cuando me dijeron lo del ascensor me acordé de tu claustrofobia…. Come te sientes?

**Misao:** muy bien gracias, parece que lo estoy superando ya no me da tan duro como antes… y luego mira a Aoshi que estaba conversando con Kenshin… pero aparentemente no comentó nada de lo sucedido… no sabía si sentirse despreocupada o decepcionada. Optó por no sentir nada sería mejor primero hablar las cosas con ese sujeto y luego si preocuparse por algo.

**Sano**: hola comadreja que bueno que no moriste…

**Mi: **ohh gracias sano tu siempre tan amable. Jaja

Sano: claro sino quien pagaría mis deudas

**Mi: **bueno así estoy segura de que alguien me extrañaría

**Kao**: no digas eso… Misao y tu cállate Sanosuke, vergüenza debería darte decir esas cosas… irresponsable¡¡¡

**Meg: **dudo que este hombre conozca la vergüenza…

**San**: _uy damita… bálale la espuma a tu chocolate que tu y yo todavía no nos conocemos bien…. Por ahora.. _si tienes razón no tengo jajajajaja y no me avergüenza aceptarlo bajo ningún motivo… valla que vista…. Aunque ya había visto la ciudad desde la torre, ahora le resultaba más fascinante, pues las luces empezaban a prenderse al empezar a caer el día… durante el lapso en que Misao tenía sus aventurillas amorosas

Mugumi acercándose a él y apartándose un poco del resto: es realmente triste no?

**Sano:** de qué hablas?

**Meg:** de las luces

**Sano**: no, no lo es, se precioso

**Meg:** en principio si… pero si te das cuenta…. Gracias a esas luces ya no podemos ver las mas hermosas…

**San:** ah????

**Meg entendiendo su confusión:** las estrellas, me refiero a las estrellas…

**San:** ahh. Bueno la cuidad es tambíen hermosa no te parece?

**Meg:** no… a comparación de lo que hay más allá, en la ciudad sabes todo lo que hay… aunque no la conozcas, sabes que hay personas: buenas, malas, unas intentando sobrevivir y otras intentando arruinar la existencia de las demás con el maquiavélico deseo de triunfo…. En cambio allá arriba… no importa que tanto sepas del universo, ni el mejor astronomo del mundo podría decir a ciencia cierta como es…. Por eso es maravilloso y hermoso

**San:** no tanto como lo eres tú…

**Meg:** que dijiste?

**San:** que si eso es lo que crees tú?

**Meg**: claro¡¡¡

**San:** valla que profundo

**Meg:** bueno… gracias

Entre ambos hubo un silencio, no muy incomodo para ninguno

**San:** _es tan…. Tan…. Tan…. Maravillosa, es tan inteligente, tan profunda… tan intelectual... tiene una expresión tan cálida y aguda a la vez… me siento feliz con tan sólo tenerla a mi lado…. Valla me gusta su olor… ajajjajaaj no se que sea pero tampoco me importa…_

**Meg: **_que hombre tan extraño…_

**San: **_un momento…. _Realmente eso lo había dicho él, eso no sonaba muy sanosukeano…. De hecho él mismo se lo podía creer… él hablando de una mujer así???? Pero si sólo era igual que las demás, que podía tener ella de diferente al resto, no era ni más bonita, ni mas voluptuosa que ninguna de sus novias… entonces porque ella si lo hacia sentir diferente... ahora que lo pensaba con más calma si tenía algo distinto… ella era la única que lo miraba como si el fuese una basura.. quien se creía que era esa altiva e inquietante mujer… no inquietante no orgullosa, seguro que no ha tenido sexo en años.. bueno en eso si le podía colaborar.. hacer el favorcito a una mujer ensombrecida y amargada iba a ser su buena acción del día. Estaba decidido¡¡¡¡¡ aunque por lo visto ella no ella no estaría muy de acuerdo al principio.. pero ya después… jajajaja que mujer podría decirle que no al gran Sanosuke Casanova. Tendría que ser rarita…. No, no eso ni pensarlo, pero no tendría que posponer eso planes pues esa noche, tenía que hablar con su candida amiga sobre cierto pelirrojo mentiroso, pero si descascaraba a Kenshin, Kaoru lo votaría y por lo tanto a sus amigos también y eso la incluía a ella… entonces en un balanza imaginaria puso a su mejor amiga y el sufrimiento que ese canalla pudiese causarle y una noche loca con la zorrita….

**San: **_lo siento mi querida doc, gracias al cretino de tu amigo te perdiste la mejor noche de tu vida. _

**Misao:** oye cabeza de pollo muévete porque si no te vamos a dejar…..

Cuando Sanosuke calló en cuenta de que sus acompañantes ya se iban bastante lejos.

Lo que vio no le gusto para nada, Kenshin sostenía a su pequeña y candida jovencita, por la sintura y le murmuraba algo en el oído…

**San**: _quien sabe que clase de cochinadas le esta proponiendo a mi chiquita… _(NA: por ahí dicen; "el que hace se las imagina")

**Ken:** Kaoru, me gustaría hablar contigo…

**Kao:** dime..

**Ken:** pero no aquí sino en privado….

**Kao**: asi de grave es lo que tienes que decirme?

**Ken**; mas o menos jaja

**Kao**: podrías darme un adelanto, eso me deja preocupada

**Ken: **no, no podría

**Kao: **valla pues entonces claro.. te parece mañana?

**Ken: **ya sería tarde..

**Kao:** dios¡¡ que pasa Kenshin no me asustes..

**Ken:** no. No te preocupes mi niña.. todo va a estar bien te lo prometo

**Kao**: suena grave

**Ken:** no, lo es no te preocupes…_ no, no es grabe es gravísimo _

Él ya sabía que Sanosuke lo estaba mirando, pero no puede evitarlo si esos van a ser sus últimos con Kaoru, no iba a desperdiciarlos… besa su oído muy coquetamente y luego la abraza, ella lo mira muy sorprendida pero alagada en fin de cuentas y lo abraza de igual manera….

San: _disfruta mientras puedas porque a partir de esta noche se te cortan esos servicios, inepto _

**Mis:** que pasa Sanosuke por qué lo miras de esa manera????

**San**: no tienes idea como me desagrada ese inútil…

**Mis**: pero no ves que él la hace feliz…

**San: **a que costo?

**Mis**: a que te refieres….

**San**: nada, nada vete con tu cubo de hielo…

**Mis: **un momento… porque dices eso?

**San**: pues no se, te he visto como estas observando a ese sujeto que por cierto tampoco me agrada, con cara de: ohhh¡¡¡¡¡ es tan lindo, no me digas que pasó algo raro en el elevador?

**Mis: **como se te ocurre idiota? El día que me interese salir con un hombre sin emociones te juro que salgo primero un robot o con un iceberg jajajjajaaajaja

**San: **suerte.. me ibas preocupando pequeña comadreja…

Mis: eso nunca idiota. Y que me dices tú? te he visto muy cercano a la doc

**San:** que insinúas?

**Mis:** pues no se. No me dirás que quieres engrosar tu harem o si?

**San**: jajajaja yo? Siempre, pero dudo que ella sea mi tipo

**Mis:** valla que raro…

**San:** que raro que?

**Mis:** yo hubiera jurado que todas la mujeres del mundo eran tu tipo

**San:** claro que no…

**Mis:** no?? Hay alguna que no lo sea?

**San:** claro¡¡¡ tú, Kaoru, mi mamá, mis abuelas, mis tías, la mayoría de mujeres mayores de 65 años, las mujeres menores de 15 años y ella… jajajajaaj

Mis: por dios¡¡¡¡ que horror¡¡¡¡¡ sales con niñas de 16 años?

**San:** me perdonaras pero hay algunas que parecen mayores que yo…. Y pues la carne joven y tierna es exquisita¡¡¡¡

**Mis**: eres un depravado¡¡¡¡¡ también con mujeres que podrían ser tus abuelas¡¡¡¡¡

**San:** no las veas como mujeres con años, míralas como mujeres con experiencia¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Mis:** por dios¡¡¡¡ con qué clase de monstruo, enfermo depravado, sátiro mi madre me dejo crecer¡¡¡¡¡¡

**San:** jajajajjajaj

Mis: por cierto, Kaoru a donde vamos?

Kao: la verdad no se, yo vengo siguiendo a Kenshin

Ken: jajajjajaja pues yo me dirijo a ¡l restaurante de la última planta jajajajaja

San: valla, ya tienes hambre???? Y dicen que el tragón soy yo¡¡¡¡¡

Ken: jajajaja pues es que ya anocheció y me pareció conveniente ir a comer ya, para luego ir al último lugar.

Kao: ya veo

Llegaron al elevador…

Mis: bueno muchachos… yo hasta aquí los acompaño… me voy por las escaleras…. Ja ja ja

Ao: estamos a 12 pisos…

Mis: tantos???

Ao: si

Mis: no importa… nos vemos arriba

Ao: yo iré con ella, parece que es propensa a los accidente y un amuleto para la mala suerte, es capaz que se rueda las escaleras

En el ascensor el trayecto de los cuatro fue muy calmado, nadie dijo nada y el único ruido era el del elevador y el pitido que avisaba que habían subido un piso más, lo cual le pareció extraño a Kaoru y más aún que Kenshin estaba decidido a mantener contacto físico con ella a cualquier precio y sin importar las miradas tipo battousai de Sanosuke, además su mirada estaba como perdida y llena de melancolía que, aunque a de vez en cuando la miraba y hacía amague de sonrisa no muy convincente… era su idea o todos estaban enloqueciendo??????

pronto llegaron a su destino y obviamente Misao y Aoshi no había llegado por lo tanto en un consenso de miradas decidieron esperarlos.

Faltando 5 pisos…

**Mis:**_ por dios estoy agotada. Desde que conocí a este tipo he empezado a subir escaleras más que en el resto de mi vida…. Ya no puedo mas, pero él se ve tan fresco como una lechuga¡¡¡¡¡ no voy a demostrare mi dolor¡¡¡¡ ahh no claro que no_

**Ao**_ que mujer tan extraña, yo esperaba al menos un reclamo por mi acción, pero supongo que así es mejor al fin y al cabo no me gustaría que fuera una reina del drama_

Sin saber como a Misao se le volteo un pie, gracias a los zapatos de plataforma que usaba para disimular su baja estatura. Y se fue de espalda, sin embargo fue recibida, por los fuertes brazos de Aoshi que inconcientemente la aprisionaban en su pecho..

Ella sólo pudo lanzar un gemido bajito,

**Mis:** gracias….

**Ao:** que bueno que vine.. tenía razón

**Mis**: razón de qué?

**Ao**: en que eres un imán

**Mis**: un imán? Para qué?

**Ao:** un imán para accidentes, eres un amuleto andante de mala suerte

**Mis: A PARTIR DE AQUÍ TODO POR PARTE MISAO SON GRITOS** como se atreve a decirme eso???

**Ao:** no sabía que estaba prohibido decir la verdad

**Mis:** eso no es verdad, toda mi mala suerte empezó desde que lo vi. por primera vez eso lo convierte en el imán a usted no a mi

**Ao:** jajajaj no es mi culpa que seas tan distraída y descuidada?

**Mis**: si es culpa suya¡¡¡¡

**Ao:** porque?

**Mis:** porque gracias a usted no me puedo concentrar en mis cosas, ni en mis pasos

**Ao:** no me digas que te distraigo?

**Mis;** usted? Por favor, no sea ridículo

**Ao:** entonces dime porque no te concentras? Le dice mientras se le acerca peligrosamente, después de haberla soltado al inicio de la "conversación" o discusión lo que sea, para así poderla intimidar, pero esa vez no lo lograría…

**Mis:** porque no tiene idea como su presencia me irrita¡¡¡¡¡

**Ao:** así no me diga.

**Mis:** pues si, si le digo usted es el ser mas detestable, desconcertante e inestable que conozco¡¡¡¡¡

**Ao:** y crees que es muy maravilloso tener que relacionarse con una niñita gritona y torpe?????

**Mis:** pues entonces que hace aquí??? Para que me sigue???? Porque no se va??? Hágase ese favor si es que tanto me detesta..

**Ao:** si te detesto… pero resulta que también soy masoquista

**Mis**: usted está loco… haga lo que quiera¡¡¡¡¡

**Ao: **lo que quiera????

**Mis**: si eso dije idiota¡¡¡¡ además de loco también esta sordo o que?

**Ao: **seguro que lo que quiera???

Aoshi que ni corto ni perezoso…. Se le iba acercando para robarle otro beso… igual que el elevador, sin embargo esta vez si estaba más o menos preparada y puedo arquearse hacia atrás, y darle tremenda cachetada

**Mis: **que diablos le pasa?

**Ao: **usted me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera y eso era lo que yo quería….

**Mis**: yo le dije que hiciera lo quisiera, no que ME hiciera lo que quisiera idiota… entiende la diferencia¡¡¡¡¡????????

**Ao: **bueno eso es otra cosa… si quieres que te haga la que YO quiera, tan sólo avísame… que un simple beso no es lo único que quiero…

**Mis**: como se atreve?????? E intenta repetirle la dosis de la cachetada….

Sin embargo Aoshi logra controlar su mano y además cogerla de la otra y gracias a su fuerza consigue doblegarla por completo y arrinconarla contra la pared.

**Mis**: suélteme¡¡¡¡

**Ao:** como si en serio quisieras eso…

**Mis:** déjeme en paz…

**Ao:** no… por ahora no…

**Mis:** que demonios quiere????

**Ao:** primero qué tal si nos empezamos a tutear… que dicessssss?

**Mis:** si, si, si lo que sea ya DÉJAME en paz¡¡¡¡¡ maldita sea

**Ao:** valla vamos mejorando señorita… así me gusta

**mis: **ya me puedes soltar?

**Ao:** ya casi…. y mi beso???

**Mis:** claro¡¡¡¡ y aprovecha que Aoshi esta descuidado y le da tremendo coz en la entrepierna, sin embargo Aoshi haciendo el máximo esfuerzo masculino y comiéndose todo su dolor y sus insipientes lagrimas la suelta, y ella sale corriendo y normaliza su paso sólo cuando nota que le lleva un piso completo y así siguen subiendo para encontrar a sus amigos

* * *

**MARITZA:** muchas gracias por RR y por leer mi fanfic te juro que eso me hace muy feliz¡¡¡¡¡ bueno pues si yo se imaginarse al Aoshi Shinomori que todas conocemos haciendo eso es como difícil jajajajajajaj y muchas haciendo lo que yo lo puse a hacer en este nuevo cap jajjajajajajaja y valla que si se merecía esa patada por cretino… y qué me dices del pervertido de Sanosuke??? Jaajajajaja bueno gracias por tu ánimos…

**Gabyhyatt:** mira que es tan cretino que ni siquiera le dijo nada jajajajajajajaj bueno ya después de le dijo pero muy raro jajajajaja que sujeto tan loco… y mira que igual van avanzando jajajajaj que chistosos¡¡¡¡ bueno muchas gracias por tu RR y por leer la historia gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios

**mai Maxwell:** jajajajajajajajaaj me encanta que me hayas dejado RR y que sigas leyendo mi historia… jajajajajaj si yo se Kenshin es un imbesil… pero nada que hacer… hombres¡¡¡¡ si ves como es, prefiere no lastimar a la vieja que no quiere y si a la vieja a la que adora.. tiene esto lógica? Tienen los hombres alguna lógica? Jajajajajajajaj bueno ahora hasta a la pobre Misao se le puso fea la cosa o mas bien hermosa??? Bueno eso esta como complicado de saber…. Jajajajaja y que te parece el miserable de Sanosuke? Asalta geriatricos y asalta cunas ehh?? 2 en uno… jajajajajajaj bueno muchas gracias por todo hasta el próximo cap¡¡¡

**Alexandra Shinomori: **jajajajaj y creías que había sido aprovechado hasta entonces????? Jajajajajajajaja nada a comparación de esto¡¡¡¡¡¡ bueno muchas gracias por tu RR y por leer mi historia¡¡¡¡ nos vemos en el próximo capitulo¡¡¡¡¡

**SangoSagara: **no te preocupes si el comentario no es largo…. Lo importante es que aunque tenias poco tiempo… me dedicaste un minuto para hacerme un comentario muchas gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡ y también gracias por leer, pues mira lo que paso con Sano… jajajajaj y lo que va a pasar cuando puedan hablar… ahí dios ¡¡¡¡¡¡

**kagomekaoru:** de acuerdo contigo carajo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ arriba la misandria¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ entupidos hombres que no tienen, lógica, juegan con las personas así como así….. seres insensibles e intransigentes, pues es que mira ahí hay tengo un dilema, tu sabes si Sano abre la bocota Kao sufre y si no también, yo la verdad no quiero que sufra, pobrecita ya le ha tocado muy duro.. y ahora otra vez le toca feo? Y si Sano no dice nada pues ella sigue comiendo cuento ingenuamente… que hago? Dame tu opinión gracias por leer mi fic y por dejarme un RR… y por cierto el man con el que estabas saliendo es igual o aún más idiota que Kenshin por que no se da cuenta la increíble mujer que lastimó, si lo vuelves a ver dile de mi parte que es un cretino.. y mira el lado positivo tu saliste ganando… un sujeto con tanta estupidez no te merece¡¡¡¡

**MissLain: **el caso es que paso algo muy raro que ya no importa…. Bueno muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por RR … me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, pues es que estoy pensando que hacer con Kenshin.. pobrecito y pobrecita ella también… voy a meditarlo con la almohada jajajajaj bueno gracias¡¡¡¡¡

**Kaorumar; **pues ya ves que Misao no murió jjajjaja pero algo me dice que no le queda mucha vida con tanta mala suerte jajajajajajaj bueno muchisimas gracias por tu RR y por leer¡¡¡¡


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno amiguitas esta vez, como de costumbre incumplí mi promesa… no pude actualizar una vez a la semana jajajajaja lo siento…. Aunque los caps ya están escritos, pues la verdad estuve de vacas y ni modo de subirlos…. Y pues después me encarpete resto con par de libros magníficos… me refiero a Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva de Stephenie Meyer, por cierto se los recomiendo, si les gustan las historias de Vampiros aterradoramente sexys, enamorados de Humanas aterradoramente torpes jajajajajajajjajajajaja, bueno con el cap, va a pasar algo que no muchas imaginaron jajajajjajajajaj, disfrútenlo¡¡¡¡¡¡ gracias por todos los RR se los agradezco mucho…. Y bueno agradecimientos individuales al final… como siempre. Ahhh por cierto, se impuso un nuevo record de RR…. GRACIAS

**Capitulo 13**

NO FUE CAPAZ

La cena a decir verdad había pasado bastante tranquila sólo para Megumi, ella comía muy tranquilamente, mientras los demás estaban o muy ansiosos (Sanosuke: por contarle la verdad a Kaoru; Aoshi: por seguir acosando a la pobre Misao) o muy preocupados ( Kenshin: por que su dulce idilio pudiese terminar, Kaoru: porque no entendía que era lo tan importante que tenía que decirle Kenshin y Misao: que no entendía en comportamiento de su estúpido jefe) por lo tanto casi no había comentarios, pero nadie de por sí lo notó.

Kenshin: mi niña, me acompañas????

Kaoru: que pasa Kenshin?

Levantándose de la silla: ven acompáñame allá… y le señala un pequeño y acogedor balcón.

Sanosuke: _ahora te vas a tirar mis planes… quedando como la victima… de las circunstancias… kaoru es la ahuevada que va y te cree….¡¡¡¡¡ _Kaoru¡¡¡¡¡¡

Kao: que pasa sano?

Sano: yo también necesito que me acompañes a un lugar

Kao: si esta bien ahora que regrese de hablar con Kenshin

Sano: no… pero es que esto también es urgente …

Kao: ahora no¡¡¡¡¡… espérame Kenshin

Sano: _carajo¡¡¡¡¡_

Misao: que pasa SANosuke?

Sano: nada comadreja ya no importa. Todos notaron su gélido tono… uno que nunca nadie había escuchado de su parte…. NO LO VOY A PERMITIR¡¡¡¡¡ se paró violentamente de la mesa y siguió el mismo camino que había visto que llevaban Kenshin y Kaoru.

Meg: y a este sujeto que le pasa????

Misao con la boca llena a mas no poder mueve la cabeza para decir que no tiene idea.

Sano: a donde? A donde diablos se la llevo? Cabrón estúpido¡¡¡¡¡¡ (NA: jajajajajaja en mi omnipotencia no voy a dejar que lo arruines¡¡¡¡¡ jajajajajajaja (riza malvada) por qué? si ellos pueden arruinarlo todo por su propia cuenta… jajajajajaja )

En el mirador más alto… que gracias a mi Sanosuke no conoce jajjaaja

Kenshin y kaoru miran el hermoso paisaje…

Kaoru que ya no aguanta más la curiosidad causada por el extraño e inexplicable comportamiento de Kenshin le pregunta:

Kao: qué pasa? Kenshin no entiendo nada de esto… hoy estas muy raro¡¡¡

Kenshin no le responde nada… sólo continúa mirando la ciudad…

Kao: me estas ignorando? Oye¡¡¡¡¡¡ Kenshin¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ que pasa? Tierra llamando a Kenshin, cambio responde, responde¡¡¡¡

Ken: ahhhh oro… dijiste algo?

Kao: ahhh… no interesa, es una linda vista no?

Kenshin siguió sin decirle nada y sencillamente a Kaoru se estaba impacientando pues…… si Kenshin no iba a decirle nada, quizás Sanosuke si ….pero tampoco podía dejar a Kenshin así como así… pero Sanosuke????

Kaoru: escucha Ken…. La verdad es que teng…

Kenshin quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella ya había empezado a hablar: Escucha Kaoru la verdad es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte….

Kaoru que ya no tenía ganas de irse pues la expresión que tenía Kenshin era muy, muy seria, demasiado para su gusto:

Kao: pues dime Kenshin

Ken: mira es algo que tengo que decirte sólo yo¡¡¡

Kao: ok hazlo…

Ken: no es muy fácil de decir…

Kao: la verdad me estas asustando…

Ken: mira para serte sincero todos en la mesa excepto una sola persona, lo saben perfectamente…

Kao: aja…. Pero que pasa?¡¡¡¡

Kenshin la abraza muy fuerte y ella está más ansiosa todavía… sin embargo también se sentía muy protegida y segura… no podría ser nada malo… (NA: bueno querida, quien no se va a sentir así entre el pecho de Kenshin?)

-la verdad es que yo…. Intentó decir este

Era ahora o nunca. Si se lo decía él…. Bueno si había un 90 de posibilidades de no volverla a ver para siempre, pero había la pequeña posibilidad de que lo entendiera… si en cambio se callaba, Sanosuke no lo haría, se lo diría de la peor forma posible y así su corazón se llenaría de odio hacía, él y ese era un sentimiento que podía relacionar con ella nunca. Bueno ahí va

Bajó la mirada para ver directamente sus preciosos orbes color zafiro y ahí estaban tan hermosos como siempre, y con una sonrisa esperanzadora y calida; y obviamente su portadora entre sus brazos...

Ken: _no, no puedo…. Soy un miserable por jugar así con ella pero no puedo hacerlo… pero hay algo que si puedo decirlo, la única verdad que en realidad importa… y que nunca cambiaría así ella lo odiara… y le tirara la puerta la próxima vez que fuera a visitarla, o el teléfono cuando la llamara para cuadrar una cita… _

Ken: Kaoru lo que quiero decirte es que yo te… amo.

Kaoru ahora estaba en Shock, como podía ser eso verdad?

El interpreto su cara…. Como un: ¿como se te ocurre algo tan absurdo, si ni me conoces bien?

-jajaja- una riza amarga intentaba ahogar su dolor y desconsuelo

Tomó aire para decirle algo a Kaoru sin embargo las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, algo o más bien alguien se lo permitieron

Era kaoru que se había abalanzado de puntitas sobre él, para tapar su boca con la de ella, ahora el que estaba en Shock era Kenshin, nunca se imaginó una reacción así por parte de ella. Era un beso¡¡¡¡¡¡ un beso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ bueno si un poco torpe pero que diablos importaba, era un beso de su niña especial¡¡¡¡¡¡ y eso era lo único que realmente le interesaba… mientras estuvo tan cerca de ella podía contemplar su suave fragancia… para nada empalagosa, la extrañaría sin duda.

Kaoru se retiró, y espero un comentario por parte del pelirrojo

-valla- eso fue lo único que salio de su boca

-jajajaja eso es lo más impulsivo que hecho desde.. desde que nací supongo- dijo muy inocentemente

-debes hacer cosas así más a menudo-

- lo intentaré…. Kenshin, gracias… de verdad gracias-

-por que?- pregunto intrigado

- por todo… me has salvado muchísimas veces-

- es que eres un imán para problemas y accidentes- añadió –

- bueno, jajajaja quizás tengas razón, pero la verdad, si eso te mantiene a mi lado… pues de pronto, ser esa clase de imán resulte muy ventajoso jajajja-

- jajajajaja y si eso me da una excusa para estar contigo te juro que a mi me vale un bledo¡¡¡¡-

Ambos rieron por un momento y cuando dejaron de hacerlo Kenshin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo, por un momento Kaoru pensó que la besaría pero no fue así.

- escucha Kaoru, no importa que lo que pase… no importa lo que yo te halla dicho o no…. Sin importar nada yo te amo, más que a mi vida y más que a nada, y eso nunca va cambiar- dijo como rogando que le creyera

- Kenshin, no importa nada… está bien, yo también te amo y no importa nada más- afirmó mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos violeta, que veía hasta es sus sueños limpiando de su mente todos esos demonios que no dejaban que fuera feliz

En ese momento Kenshin se acercó aún más a ella y juntó sus cálidos labios a los de ella.

- todavía no me lo creo- dijo kaoru entre sus brazos

- que?-

- pues tu queriéndome a mi?, como puede ser eso?-

- por qué lo dices?- preguntó con una ceja levantada

- bueno pues tu tienes: dinero, clase, talento, y para serte sincera eres el hombre más sexy que yo en mi vida hubiera visto, podrías tener a la mujer que quieras, infinitamente mas hermosa, inteligente y exitosa que esta tonta que sólo toma anuncios clasificados entonces que diablos haces con una fracasada como yo? Es como si fuera un sueño…. si dices que lo haces como obra de caridad te juro que no me voy a enojar, porque creo que es la única explicación razonable que se me ocu….- Kenshin puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y no permitió que continuara.

-Kaoru…. Mira si este es un sueño, mejor despierta porque dormida sólo dices un montón de tonterías-

-¿?- eso si la confundió

-yo soy un idiota, no soy ni la mitad de valiente de lo que tu eres… mi dinero, no lo quiero, si lo deseas te lo regalo todo, o se lo doy a los pobres o lo quemo, como quieras, nunca realmente he sido feliz y para no pensar en el fiasco que es mi vida me mantengo en el trabajo, donde sólo conozco a 1 persona honesta fuera de esos dos que están allá sentados (Enishi), los demás son como tiburones, son fieras que esperan que des un paso en falso, para saltar del agua y comerte vivo si es posible, las mujeres? Por dios… todas son chicas fáciles, que esperan que yo les de una muestra de debilidad masculina a ver si pueden saltar a mi cama y obtener un ascenso o un aumento a cambio en eso consiste su inteligencia y así consiguen el éxito, y perdóname pero bonitas? Donde le vas lo bonito a una escoba con falda que tiene mas silicona que carne? y tampoco eres una fracasada eres una profesional universitaria subutilizada… y según lo que yo se el trabajo no es deshonra mientras no hagas nada ilegal, eso es transitorio, ya encontraras algo mejor, yo lo se- y ahora si por último nunca he podido tener a la mujer que quiera, porque la que yo quiero, no la conocí sino hasta hace 3 semanas mas o menos e incluso todavía no es mía, lo curioso es que yo soy suyo- culmina su alentadora charla con un beso sobre su frente.

-gracias otra vez, te amo con toda mi alma- dice mientras se aferra asu pecho.

-quie.. qui.. – se auto-interrumpe Kenshin

-que pasa Ken?-

-me preguntaba si, quieres regresar ya a la mesa, antes que Sanosuke me termine de acecinar con el pensamiento?-

_-no puedo creer lo egoísta que iba a hacer, le iba a preguntar que si quería ser mi novia, pro como? Si todavía está ella? Ahora que lo pienso mejor ella encaja perfectamente con las clase de mujeres que me rodean como le acabo de decir a Kaoru, con la pequeña diferencia que ella si me ama. _(NA: yo te amo¡¡¡¡ algunas de las lectoras te aman¡¡¡¡, Kaoru te ama, pero estoy segura que ella no¡¡¡¡¡¡, zorra miserable¡¡¡¡. Viva la liga anti Tomoe y anti Kikyo) _también por ella me siento mal, pero creo que también es por su bien, yo no puedo brindarle la felicidad que una mujer tan maravillosa y abnegada como ella se merece, cuando yo me estoy muriendo por otra mujer. Soy un desgraciado¡¡¡¡ _pensaba Kenshin mientras se dirigía con Kaoru a la mesa, donde los esperaban sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa…

Sanosuke los esperaba, con una mirada huraña, esperaba ver entrar a Kaoru en un mar de lagrimas, debiéndole a Kenshin que era un perro miserable y que jamás volviera a aparecerse en su vida….

Pero no¡¡¡¡¡ lo único que se veía era a Kaoru con la sonrisa más espectacular del mundo, Kenshin la traía abrazada de la cintura, secreteándole en la oreja, y luego ambos reían juntos.

Ese sin duda hubiera sido un paisaje maravilloso para cualquier amigo verdadero, de hecho así fue para Misao, que a penas los vio se emocionó, jamás había visto a Kaoru así de feliz.. pero no Sanosuke, que se había puesto colorado de la ira.

Kenshin quien le acomodaba la silla a Kaoru para que se sentara dijo: - bueno chicos, hay tiempo para otra parada antes de ir a casa… a donde desean ir?

-pues he estado pensándolo, y creo que sería muy bueno que los lleváramos a que conocieran el Aro- dijo Megumi no muy interesanda

-y eso que es?- pregunto Sanosuke intentando por un segundo librase de su mala vibra.

-es la disco más popular de todo Tokio- respondió kaoru, después de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-si me parece una buena idea- mencionó Aoshi, mientras con su pie acariciaba la parte de atrás de la pantorrilla de Misao.

Misao gritó un poco y se paro de la silla muy rápido

-qué pasa Misao?, te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada Kaoru

Misao, no supo que decir, pues técnicamente si estaba bien… pero de seguro no estaba bien el ser acosada por ese sujeto o si?, sin embargo quizás no estaba bien, ventilar las cosas así, como así sin haberlas hablado primero con Kaoru….

–si estoy bien, no te preocupes- mintió

-es sólo que….. hay un pequeño insecto en el piso- volvió a mentir

Y de repente sacó y le dio el pisotón mas duro que en su vida hubiera dado, sólo que en vez de dárselo a el "pequeño insecto" se lo dio al pie de Aoshi, que hizo todo lo posible, para no ponerse a llorar…. Ni mostrar ninguna reacción, pues que se suponía que había aplastado un artrópodo y no a su pie.

-listo ya¡¡¡ ha muerto ja ja- y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Misao, pidió la cuenta, y le trajeron un recibo, lo vio y casi se cae de espaldas.

-no puedo creer, que nos hallamos comido todo eso¡¡¡¡- gritó horrorizada

Aoshi, le quitó suavemente el de las manos, lo vio y sacó su chequera y muy pronto firmo un cheque por el monto que era necesario, después la guardo, y sacó un billete de 10.000 yenes, (10 dólares) y se lo dio al mesero como propina.

-bueno veámonos ya- dijo tan fríamente como de costumbre

-oye Aoshi cuanto me das de propina por limpiarte los zapatos?- bromeó Sanosuke, después de haberse acercado a Aoshi por detrás de la silla.

-jajajajajajaj con qué a eso te dedicas eh?- agregó con un aire de superioridad, mientras se enviaba el pelo de para atrás, a su propio estilo.

-muy graciosa, te habían dicho antes que te pareces a un zorro?- mencionó Sanosuke

-jajajajajaja apuesto a que si-, respondió Aoshi- sonriendo débilmente

-cállate¡¡¡¡- respondió muy enojada Megumi

-viejos tiempos aquellos no? Meg- agregó Kenshin entre rizas.

-ni me los recuerdes, idiota¡¡¡¡- ahora si estaba que echaba humo

-bueno, nos vamos? Claro eso si la kitsune aquí presente se calma- dijo señalando con el pulgar a Megumi

-como te atreves????¡¡¡¡¡ Está bien si yo soy una kitsune tu eres un cabeza de gallo¡¡¡¡- dijo un poco mas calmada Megumi

- Gallo? La verdad le falta madurar mucho para poder ser un gallo es mas bien y un pollo no te parece?- completó Kaoru, ante lo que todos empezaron a reír

-te aprovechas que contigo, no puedo ser malvado- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-ahhh si? Y eso desde cuando?, que yo recuerde te encanta ser malvado conmigo- mencionó incrédula Kaoru

-pues desde que encontraste a una persona más malvada que mil como yo- dijo, mientras veía inquisidoramente a Kenshin, pero gracias a que Kaoru es muy atolondrada no se dio cuenta, pero un pelirrojo más receptivo si lo hizo.

ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto Kenshin

-si ya vámonos antes de que sigan peleando y recordándole sus días de preparatoria a Megumi- dijo un Aoshi quizás demasiado ansioso para ser Aoshi.

El viaje en el ascensor fue muy tenso para Misao, que de tan sólo acordarse de lo que había pasado la última vez que se había montado en uno de eso, le hacía estremecerse, sin querer le dio una mirada a Aoshi que la notó y le guiñó el ojo, mostrándole que él también se acordaba perfectamente del pequeño incidente.

Ella le retiró la mirada de encima y miro al frente… pero como le crispaba los nervios ese tipo¡¡¡¡¡ era realmente horrible y no le deseaba estar en la misma situación a nadie. (NA: que lástima porque creo que muchas de las lectoras si quisieran estar en esa situación, como dicen: Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes)

Pero para suerte ya estaba en frente del auto d Aoshi, pero ahora empezaba su "desgracia" a mayor escala, pues resulta que a los demás ocuparon los espacios de igual manera a como lo habían hecho de ida, por lo tanto otra vez le tocaba de copiloto, y como recordamos el piloto era Aoshi.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo para los demás, Kenshin y Kaoru iban tomados de las manos, y riendo casi entupidamente, Sanosuke, tenía que vigilar a dos blancos, primero a Kenshin, y después a la kitsune, a quien claro, por su masculinidad le había según él un favor esa noche. Pero adelante, eso si era una verdadera tempestad, Aoshi cada vez que tenía que meterle el cambio al carro, antes o después, o antes y después de hacerlo, rozaba las piernas de Misao con mucha picardía, y de vez en cuando se atrevía a poner su mano en la rodilla, pero ella, le daba una pequeña palmada en la mano, sin embargo nadie de la parte de atrás lo notaba.

Pero como a la tercera vez, el ruidito llamó la atención de Megumi, que cuando vio lo que pasaba se quedó con la boca abierta.

-que sucede Kitsune?- preguntó curiosamente Sanosuke

-nada que te importe- respondió cortantemente

-uyyy perdóneme por preocuparme-

-ahh, los siento pero es que… no te preocupes no pasa nada-

Sin duda iba tener que hablar muy seriamente con Aoshi, después de esto.

5 minutos después estaban el Aro.

A mi me gusta la democracia. Así que lo voy a hacer por votación.

Como prefieren los diálogos?

Así:

**Autora:** Kaoru es una mujer demasiado afortunada

O así:

-Kaoru es una mujer demasiado afortunada- dice celosamente la Autora.

Por fa díganme¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Mei fanel: **bueno pues, muchísimas gracias¡¡¡¡¡ jajajajajaja, gracias por leer la historia y por el RR, es muy importante para mi…. Si yo también amo a Kenshin¡¡¡¡¡¡

**MissLain:** si disculpame por demorarme tanto, es que eso de no tener talento es como complicado…. Y ahorita mucho mas poruqe ya voy a entrar otra vez al colegio¡¡¡ hay pero como siempre voy a intentarme no demorarme mucho…. Y la verdad sino fuera por los libros que me lei no hubiera tenido todavía la inspiración.. y me hubiera tardado mucho más. Bueno con respecto al cap, jajajajaj si y se pobre Misao ajajajajaj Aoshi le encanta ponerla nerviosa jajajajaj… oye y con respecto a lo de tu fic¡¡¡ adelante¡¡¡¡ sólo dime el titulo y cuenta con mi RR, por cierto gracias por leer la historia.

**Mai Maxwell:** se lo merece¡¡¡¡ por atrevido, malvado Aoshi, eso es acoso jajajajjaja, la verdad es que entre los hombres es imposible escoger al rey de los idiotas, en mi opinión todos tienen la misma cantidad de escupitina ( la sustancia que los hace idiotas) lo que pasa es que unos disimulan mas que otros, y creo que lo de la falta de sentido común de Kenshin también queda explicada de esa manera… si es un bestia incluso se preocupa por esa¡¡¡¡¡¡ ah¡¡¡¡, bueno pues lo de Sanosuke pues el tiene… 25 acabadito de graduar jajajajjajajajaja y si, es un cretino, pero ya va a empezar a calmarse, lo vas a ver en el próximo cap. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tu RR.

**koishi HIWATARI: **bueno mira yo para festejar el cumple de Kenshin todos los años me disfrazo de él jajajajjajajajajaj si yo se es muy extraño… pero ni modo jajajajajajj, bueno pues mira como se pusieron las cosas con este, par, ya los descubrieron¡¡¡¡¡¡ bien, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por el RR

**gabyhyatt: **siSanosuke es muy cómico y bastante aterrador al tiempo¡¡¡¡¡ los hijos de Aoshi? Bueno si pronto con Misao obvio jajajajajajajajaj y como vez Kenshin es un cobarde ya que no fue capaz de decírselo y dejó su suerte en manos de Aoshi otra vez¡¡¡¡ ahí por dios¡¡¡ muchas gracias por leer la historia y por el RR, siempre tan fiel cierto gracias por eso también? jajaja

**ShinobuByako: **que lindo y divertido tu RR jajajjaj muchísimas gracias, pues no se si creer o no en lo que parezca en los paréntesis, pero pues yo también pertenezco a un grupo feminista jajajajajaj, si yo también odio, aborrezco y desprecio con toda mi alma a Tomoe¡¡¡¡¡ ahhhhh loca idiota¡¡¡¡ esa, lo que es Kikyo y ella, no me las aguando¡¡¡¡¡ te agradezco tu comentario sobre los personajes porque a veces es difícil darles una personalidad tan definida sin hacerlos un estereotipo¡¡¡, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tu lindo RR.

**kagomekaoru: **tuvo el chance perfecto, y los desperdició¡¡¡¡ ahora se comprometió más con ella y eso podría herirla más después…. Hombres¡¡¡¡ y Sanosuke me parece como idiota porque le va a dañar el idilio así como así sin hablarlo bien antes… ahhhh¡¡¡ con esos amigos…

mira la verdad es que a mi también me parece perfecto, que el pongas distancia a alguien así... no se te olvide que te mereces a alguien maravilloso que no diga tonterías ni te lastime¡¡¡¡¡ buena suerte con eso¡¡¡¡ y pues Aoshi si es un cretino... lo más de divertido pero un cretino acosador al fin de cuentas. Muhcas gracias amiguita por tu apoyo y por el RR, y animo no le pongas atención a ese tipo.

**Kaorumar:** si me lo preguntas creo que Aoshi es un cubito demasiado caliente no te parece? Jajajajajajaj y pues Kenshin pues perdió su oportunidad, vamos a ver si en el Aro se vuelve a animar, y hay que ver también si Sanosuke consigue hacerle el favor a Megumi o no… jajajajajajajajajaj y la verdad yo también creo que no está así de poética sólo por las luces… mas bien hay algo o alguien mas por ahí…. Ajajajajaj que sospechoso¡¡¡¡¡¡ muchas gracias Neus por tu apoyo y por tu comentario¡¡¡¡

**MARITZA:** jajajaaj si te apoyo se lo merecía, jajajajajaj y si vieras lo que se va a merecer en el proximo capitulo? Jajajajajjajajajajajaj y pues Sanosuke en busca de hacer caridad no? No pues el misionero Sanosuke¡¡¡¡¡¡ y Kenshin….nada es un cobarde muy lindo nada que hacer con respecto a eso…. Muchísimas gracias por tu RR y por leer la historia.

**Zuky:** NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NO LO HAGAS¡¡¡¡ POR DIOS NO TE VALLAS A TIRAR DE NINGUNA PARTE¡¡¡¡¡ MIRA QUE YO SOY MUY LENTA Y ME DEMORO MUCHO ACTUALIZANDO…. Tenme paciencia¡¡¡¡¡ además oyes si…. Como le hiciste para leerlo de una sola vez????? Wow ¡¡¡¡¡ muchisimas gracias…. Y la verdad no soy muy buena….. apenas estoy aprendiendo. Si con lo de las ovas es horrible yo lloro en esa parte y cuando Sanosuke le tira un pescado a Kenshin y el no lo puede recibir… ahí el corazón se me hace pedazos¡¡¡¡¡ y con lo de tomoe?????? LA ODIOOOOOO Y A KIKYO TAMBIÉN CUANTAS VECES ES LEGAL MORIRSE Y REVIVIR????? ESA BRUJA YA ESTÁ CAPANDO CEMENTERIO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y por los cumplidos….


	14. Chapter 14

Hola¡¡¡¡¡ pues he vuelto, contrario a lo que pensaron no he muerto….. jajajaja es que pues entre al colegio, me fracture la muñeca, mi amiga se fracturo un pie, mi mama estuvo enferma y bueno cumplí añitos el Y bueno fue la locura, mis malvadas amigas me compraron un pastel en el cole y luego me dijeron que le diera la mordida de honor, si claro¡¡¡ que honor¡¡¡ en cuanto me agaché todas me empujaron la cabeza hacia adelante y bueno se me embarró todo el pastel en la cara jajajjajajajajajaj quede con el pelo muy "chocolate" jajajajjajajaajj, bueno muchísimas gracias a todas por su apoyo y por los RR…. Bueno antes que todo les quería avisar 2 cosas: la primera, es que de ahora en adelante los diálogos van a ser como los de los libros y no como los de las obras de teatro, y lo segundo es que últimamente he estado muy enojada con los hombres, con todos ellos, hasta con Kenshin y aunque ya los tenía escritos los cambie por eso y ahora que no estoy tan enojada lo tuve que cambiar y problema y es que ya no me acuerdo como iban y cada vez que me pongo a escribir pasa algo y no puedo continuar, cuando volvi a escribir caí en un estado misandrico de un día, pero ya estoy bien …. Sin embargo aquí voy¡¡¡¡¡¡ y gracias por su paciencia y apoyo¡¡¡¡¡ y gracias¡¡¡ otro nuevo Record de RR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Capitulo 14 **

Todos bajaron de la camioneta, y Aoshi le dejó las llaves Al v parking, quien le entregó una boleta amarilla con el logotipo del bar,

-bueno vamos- dijo Megumi, la verdad no muy animada, asu vez todos la siguieron

En la entrada se encontraba un sujeto de 2 metro algo de estatura, bastante robusto, vestido de negro y calvo, con una espresión muy severa, cuando vio que ellos iban a pasar, se quitó para correr un cordón de terciopelo, pero antes de que entrara Misao lo cerró y se interpuso entre ella y la puerta

**-**discúlpeme señorita, pero permitimos menores de edad- dijo el hombre muy seriamente

-como se atreve????- yo soy una adulta¡¡¡¡¡- afirmó muy enojada

- para su información tengo 23 años¡¡¡-

-si como no… discúlpeme pero con sus…. A lo mucho 16 años, no puede fingir tener tanto.

Misao sacó su identificación para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto.

Sin embargo él la miró con incredulidad y agregó – lleve su identificación falsa a otro lugar por favor, retírese o llamare a seguridad.

Una voz grave llamó la atención de ambos, pero el hombre de la puerta lo miró con una cara de terror.

-Señor Tetsuma…. Ehhh lo que sucede es… que la señorita aquí presente, intenta entrar portando una identificación falsa- dijo intimidado el tremendo gorila

-y como sabe usted que es falsa?- preguntó muy diplomáticamente

-pues según ésta dice que ella tiene 23 años, pero eso es imposible ¡¡¡¡¡- dijo alarmado a quien muy amablemente llamaremos gorila

-eso no es problema… es más yo creo que lo que dice la identificación es verdad- así que discúlpese con ella y déjela pasar- sentenció el hombre de cabello castaño

El sujeto que custodiaba la puerta, se retiró y quitó el cordón rojo de terciopelo de la puerta para dejarla pasar

-valla que amabilidad, gracias- mencionó Misao vacilante.

El caballero de cabello castaño la acompañó…

-muchas gracias- agregó apenada la pequeña creatura de cabellos negros

-no se preocupe señorita, sea usted bienvenida a este lugar- explicó muy caballerosamente

-usted trabaja aquí?- preguntó ya mas tranquila.

-algo así- con una pequeña y juguetona sonrisa

-Misao, por dios donde estabas? Te hemos estado buscando- expresó muy alarmada Kaoru que recién llagaba corriendo

- como raro no me dejaban entrar, por que creían que mi identificación era falsa- explicó Misao con una gotita detrás de la cabeza

- pero éste caballero me ayudó- señaló Misao

- muchas gracias por ayudarla, Señor- pronunció e hizo una reverencia

- no se preocupe, no fue nada- concluyó y se retiró.

-quien era ese?- preguntó curiosa Kaoru

-un empleado del lugar, creo- explicó Misao

-entiendo, ven vamos, ya encontramos mesa- la invitó Kaoru gritando, pues el sonido de la música no dejaba que escuchara ni sus propios pensamientos

Cuando ellas llegaron a la mesa donde estaban ellos, le preguntaron el motivo de su tardanza y cuando ella lo explicó, todos se rieron de ella….

-jajajja pobre comadreja, eso te pasa por enana- (NA: tranquila Misao yo se que es eso, mejor que nadie)

-bueno, no todos tienen la suerte de tener una cresta de gallo que les de, de apariencia unos cuantos centímetros más- agregó Megumi mientras daba un sorbo de su coctel.

Sanosuke no pudo responder a un insulto tan ingenioso, por eso se quedo callado, y no hacer ningún comentario para defenderse, en el fondo entendía que si la atacaba mas duro ella muy fácilmente se lo devolvería y al final quedaría aun más como un idiota. Ya saben los que dicen más vale mejor quedarte callado y pasar por tonto, que abrir la boca y despejar las dudas… se sorprendió así mismo por su sabiduría, desde cuando le importaba lo que una mujer podría pensar de él, según su filosofía de vida no importaba lo que dijera, sino que dijera algo para llamar la atención.. así se hacía notar más y podía manifestar su interés de divertirse más rápido. Pero resulta que si quería a esa dama bajo sus sabanas más tarde, debía ser un poco más cauteloso…

A Megumi también le sorprendió que no dijera nada, ya estaba preparando la siguiente ofensa, se desilusionó un poco, pero bueno ni modo

-oye Misao, una pregunta, cómo lograste pasar?- indagó Kenshin

-a pues un sujeto que trabaja en éste lugar- contestó inocente

-entiendo, pero te dejó pasar así sin ningún problema?- incrédulo pregunto de nuevo

-si, él si creyó que mi edad era la que decía mi identificación- respondió amablemente y llamó al mesero para que le sirviera un coctel igual al de Megumi.

Todos olvidaron lo sucedido y comenzaron con la charla tan amena que ya tenía por costumbre mantener, y eso que era la primera vez que todos se reunían.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del concurrido bar

-Tetsuma, donde te habías metido cabeza hueca?- preguntó una voz un tanto severa

-se podría decir que una obra de caridad, jeje- respondió muy tranquilo

- estamos a lleno total y tu te pones de ángel de la guarda????- dijo entre una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y enojo.

-ya deja de ser tan cascarrabias, te comportas como si fueras un viejito ¡- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-no!, no soy viejito apenas tengo 25, además no es mi culpa ser una persona responsable!!! Aprende y madura idiota!!! – gritó muy exaltado

-ustedes otra vez!!! Son el colmo!!!!!, Shogo si eres tan maduro como dices serlo por favor, ponte a trabajar y tu Tetsuma!!!! Tu…. Has algo que no sea estúpido y deja de acosar a adolescentes con identificación falsa y has algo útil para variar- dijo una voz aún más madura y autoritaria, era el mayor y mas sabio, un hombre de estatura promedio, cabello negro corto, de mirada cobriza y vestimenta elegante, un hombre muy apuesto y de mucha presencia, Souso Sagara era un hombre que inspiraba mucho respeto.

-ahhhh con que esa era la maravillosa obra de caridad que estabas haciendo?- pronuncio Tetsuma

-no era una adolescente, y la identificación era de verdad, lo que pasaba era que tenía una cara de niña…- se explico Tetsuma – pero no entiendo que diablos nos importa a nosotros si esto está a reventar, nosotros somos dueños, no meceros- continúo

-pues si pero….- intentó refutar

-lo ves? No hay nada de que preocuparnos, sentemos, contemplemos el paisaje, tomémonos unos tragos, y ya- dijo despreocupadamente Tetsuma

-pues es por esta vez creo que, Tetsuma pudiera estar en lo cierto- respondió Souso

-pero…. No lo se- continuaba dudoso Shogo

-relájate Shogo… mejor si.. Sentémonos- sentencio suavemente Souso

Llamaron a un camarero, el cual les atendió con muchísima cortesía, obviamente sabía con quien estaba tratando y muy rápidamente se fue a cumplir con la orden.

Nuestros querid0s protagonistas seguían hablando y molestándose entre si, la charla estaba muy amena, muy divertida para todos en especial para Sanosuke y para Megumi pues ellos casi habían monopolizado la conversación con sus discusiones y los demás sencillamente se reían de ver como Megumi acorralaba fácilmente a Sanosuke que primero inventaba un motivo para discutir sólo que después ya no podía entender bien las palabras que Megumi decía y por lo tanto se enredaba con sus propias estupideces… y todos se reían por ver a Sanosuke en ridículo y a Megumi aspirar triunfante. Sin duda era genial verlo salir con el rabo entre las patas a causa del gran intelecto femenino de Megumi.

-ahhh mira!!! Esa es la chica a la que ayudé para que entrara- dice Tetsuma señalando en dirección de la mesa de Kenshin.

Los otros dos voltearon a ver… y en la mesa encontraron un hombre que parecía mujer de cabello rojizo, un hombre con un peinado extraño, una mujer discutiendo con ese hombre y otros 2 sujetos nada especial, según Shogo y entonces vio algo que si le pareció especial, una mujer de complexión delgada, al parece algo baja pero con el rostro mas angelical y dulce que hubiera visto… jaja apartó la vista para evitar que sus compañeros de mesa notaran algo extraño en su comportamiento, mientras que para Souso la mujer de labios finamente pintados, le pareció encantadora y cierto de elegancia sin duda fascinante pero pues mejor no decía nada para evitar comentarios, extraños de sus amigos.

-a mi me pareció bonita y por eso la ayudé jeje- sonrió tranquilamente Tetsuma

En ese momento llegó el camarero con los licores que habían pedido y sirvió muy atentamente.

-amigo, envíale a la chica de la trenza de esa mesa un martinni de mi parte- dijo Tetsuma con un aire de autoridad raro en él

-y la chica de cabello suelto otro- dijo Shogo un poco intimidado por la posible actitud que sus amigos pudieran tomar con eso, él no era la clase de hombre que se caracterizaba por esa clase de actos pero no pudo resistirse a la mirada tan dulce de esa mujer

-bueno y a la otra chica- dijo pero no con tanto recato como Shogo

El mesero asintió y se fue a cumplir con su labor

En la mesa de nuestros protagonistas, ya se habían calmado las cosas ya habían dejado de pelear ahora sencillamente estaban hablando de los trabajos de cada uno y como llegaron a ellos, y Kaoru de nuevo se sintió muy triste porque se sentía inferior a todos sus acompañantes pues para ella, era su trabajo el más desagradecido, bajo de salario y más abusivo que un persona preparada como ella podía haber encontrado.

Kenshin inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ese tema incomodaba profundamente a Kaoru y por lo tanto era mejor cambiar de tema, no quería que ella se sintiera triste con su situación.

_Nota mental__ de __Kenshin _

_Propósitos urgentes: _

_1º terminar con Tomoe _

_2º ayudar a que Kaoru encuentre un mejor empleo_

_3º __hacerla mi novia _

_4º hacerla feliz el resto de mis días_

_Hey__hey__ un momento, por ahora me concentro e__n las dos primeras, que idiota soy, no he podido con la principal, y ya me estoy pintando pajaritos en el aire…. Soy un imbécil pobre Tomoe, pero creo que se merece alguien que si la quiera de verdad, aunque eso no quita que yo sea una basura. _

-señoritas, estas bebidas se las envía los caballeros de la mesa del fondo- dijo en mesero descargando los 3 Martinis las rocas

Las tres quedaron asombradas con eso, pues eran perfectos desconocidos, pero Misao reconoció al sujeto moreno que la ayudo a entrar.

Pensamiento de Aoshi:

_Si buenas__ Y estos que se creen__ Creen que no podemos gastarles nosotros o que__ Que idiotas… con eso no se impresiona a __un__ mujer…. _

Pensamiento Sanosuke:

_Es que no notan que estamos aquí o que__Me provoca ir a patearles el trasero en este mismo instante ¡!!!! No esta es mi oportunidad __de demostrarles a estas mujeres que me __creen__ un camionero, que también tengo clase. _

Pensamiento de Kenshin:

_Y esto que contiene__ Estos sujetos que buscan__ Uh…. Hay que vigilarlos _

Pensamiento de Kaoru, Misao y Megumi:

_Gracias_

El grupo quedo en silencio, era como si los hombres esperaran una explicación que sin duda ellas no tenia, porque tampoco entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando

-quienes son ellos? –preguntaron inquiridoramente los 3

-no sabemos-contestaron inocentemente ellas también

-aja- respondieron incrédulos

Cuando vieron que ellas levantaban las copas ellos preguntaron si lo iban a hacer tan tranquilamente sin saber quienes eran ellos, pero ellas los ignoraron y Megumi en representación de ellas, levantó la copa en dirección de quienes enviaron las bebidas e hizo una leve y elegante reverencia con la cabeza y estos respondieron con una sonrisa seductora.

Ni Kenshin, ni Sano, ni Aoshi sabia bien como interpretar ese gesto era un provocación acaso? Un silencio un poco escalofriante quedo en el grupo, hasta que una canción de las favoritas de Sanosuke empezó a sonar en el bar y muchas parejas se dirigieron al centro para bailar. Él no aguantó el no hacerlo

_Veamos, lo ideal sería sacar a Megumi a Bailar pero lo mas seguro es que me diga que no, necesita mas alcohol para aceptar, la comadreja__ No gracias no quería terminar con callos ese día, pisotones de Misao? No gracias ese día no, bueno Kaoru será. _

-vamos Kao, a bailar señorita ni crea que vino a quedarse sentadita, como en el pueblo… vamos muévelo¡¡¡¡- invitó Sanosuke

-pero Sano, yo….- intentó resistirse Kaoru

- Vamos Kao porque si no me pongo triste, y tu no quieres eso verdad?-chantajeó

-cabeza da gallo yo voy contigo- dijo Megumi mientras se ponía de pie

_Ni tanto licor __jeje_

Cuando llegaron a la pista, empezaron a hacerlo muy bien, era como si hubieran ensayado una coreografía durante mucho tiempo sus movimientos mostraban una perfecta sincronía y afinidad. Era una canción muy movida y muy larga para ese entonces ya no estaban seguros de que se tratara de la misma canción. Comenzaban a cansarse y a sudar en medio de tanta gente el calor era intenso.

De repente Megumi soltó el comentario que Sanosuke menos se esperaba.

-sabías que el entendimiento de una pareja durante el baile es sinónimo de buen entendimiento también en la cama?- muy pícaramente

Sanosuke muy impresionado quedó fuera de base por completo

Continuara….

Porfis, porfis por lo que mas quieran, perdónenme por la demora como les dije he tenido muchos problemas relacionados con los idiotas de cromosoma Y. les doy las gracias a aquellas personas que me dieron sus opiniones sobre los diálogos gracias, pero aun es tiempo de cambiar si no les gustaron.

Muchas querían más acción con la pareja Sano-meg, bueno ahí está…. El próximo cap tendrá mas acosos, Aoshi-Misao, y el típico romance de Kenshin Kaoru, incluso una pelea genial¡¡¡¡

Les pido, no les suplico, no, les ruego por favor denme ideas¡¡¡¡¡¡

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ShinobuByako** jajajajajajaj me encantan tus creativos RR jajajajajaj, me alegra muchísimo que te halla gustado el capitulo….. si, la verdad yo tampoco entiendo que se esta tomando Aoshi, la verdad imaginarse al verdadero Aoshi actuando de esa manera cuesta mucho jajajajajajaj, si estoy de acuerdo contigo 100 Aoshi es mucha suertuda, y bueno Kaoru… ella es otro cuento, ella es muy inocente y la verdad piénsalo, o piénselo más bien a ella le ha ido un poquito mal, en la vida y esta es la primera vez que la suerte le sonríe, la verdad se pondría a desconfiar??? A dañar el momento??? No…. Jajajajajajaj bueno muchas gracias por leer la historia¡¡¡

**Gabyhyatt**pues la verdad no creo que se de cuenta ya que esta demasiado ocupado intentando dañar el idilio de la pobre Kaoru….. además pues el caso es como diferente…. Porque Misao por su cuenta se esta cuidando del "pobre" Aoshi, además pobre Sanosuke, tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza, tu sabes: controlar a Kaoru, hacerle el favor a Megumi, ir a su difícil trabajo, seducir a cuanta mujer se le pasa por en frente…. No pobre Sanosuke otra preocupación más y su cabeza explota no te parece? Jajajajajaj muchísimas gracias por el RR y por leer la historia, te lo agradezco mucho.

**Esmeraldy** lindo Nick… bueno pues me agrada mucho que te guste el fanfic , y pues lo de Kenshin… pues eso… como decirte, si dieran un nobel a la cobardía, pues lo ganaría pero por miedo, no lo recibiría…. muchísimas gracias por tu RR, por tu apoyo y sobretodo por leer, muchísimas gracias¡¡¡¡

**Zuky** como le hiciste para que Inuyasha te salvara??… mira que yo lo intenté, él no llego y me fracture la muñeca, lo cual me pareció muy grosero de su parte, pues digo yo, no? Hubiera al menos enviado a Sesshomaru no? Hasta me hubiera conformado con Kouga, pero no¡¡¡¡¡ nadie me agarró , ni me regañó por idiota ajjajajaaj, y para contestar tu pregunta, yo te apoyo con eso, nunca lo había pensado, no sabía que en infierno, se reservaban el derecho de admisión, pero ahora que me haces caer en cuenta de eso, tienes toda la razón, y cuéntame que es lo que no entiendes? Lo que Kenshin siente por su hijo o viceversa? … y hablando de pelis de Kenshin ya te viste Samurai X Refleccions,? Bueno muchísimas gracias, por tu paciencia y apoyo¡¡¡¡ gracias por leer el fanfic, y por cierto me encantaría hablar contigo por el msm, me das tu correo? No aparece o si quieres el mío es estoy de acuerdo y todo jajajajjaaj viva Kenshin¡¡¡¡¡ aunque sea un cobarde¡¡¡¡¡ Aoshi es muy chistoso, no se si sentir envidia de Misao o si por el contario darle gracias a Dios por no ser ella jajajajajaj, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que cuando Kenshin se sienta solito te va a ir a buscar¡¡¡, si lo de Kitsune, la verdad, no me acordaba ya, se me ocurrió, pero de lo mas casual jajajajaja y muchísimas gracias por ayudarme a decidir como hacer los diálogos, tu apoyo es muy importante para mi….. no tienes idea cuanto, gracias por tu RR y por leer la historia te lo agradezco mucho, hasta la próxima¡¡¡

**Mai**** Maxwell**si es un hombre así que técnicamente no es su culpa, es culpa del cromosoma Y, pero pues en el fondo es un buen tipo…. Que pues no quiere hacerle daño a la tonta esa, si ahí si se le quemaron todas las neuronitas haciendo algo medianamente inteligente y no le pidió a Kaoru ser su novia, en caso de que se enterara no fuera tan tenaz la desilusión no? No yo a veces si odio a Tomoe, porque no me gusta que Kenshin a veces prefiera el recuerdo de Tomoe a la compañía de Kaoru…. Lo cual ni siquiera es culpa de ella sino de él, otra vez todo es culpa de la estupidez causada por el cromosoma Y, además me parece terrible que lo halla traicionado tan vilmente, sin embargo si eso no hubiera pasado Kenshin nunca hubiera dejado de matar y nada hubiera pasado… o quien sabe? De pronto si estaban destinados a conocerse no? jajajajaj bueno muchísimas gracias por tu RR y por leer la historia….

**Kaoru ****Hayasaka**muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por leer desde el principio¡¡¡¡¡¡ lástima la falda de RR jajjajajajaja pero no importa el de ahora lo que realmente vale y con respecto a la liga anti Kikyo y anti Tomoe, es maravillosa y según he visto uno de los clubs más numerosos de la historia de los manga!!!!! En especial Kikyo por que bueno Tomoe se murió UNA SÓLA VEZ¡¡¡¡¡¡ y no siguió jodiendo, bueno atormentando con el recuerdo… pero al menos no físicamente en cambio Kikyo…. Jode y jode y jode y se muere y revive y se muere y revive y jode y jode…. Que stress de vieja no?

**kunoichi****Himura** muchas gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡ yo también me emocione con tu RR jajajajajjaja me halaga muchísimo que te halla gustado la historia de esa manera jajajjajajaajaja eso quiere decir que no apesto tanto como autora jajajajajajaajaaj a lo mejor y hasta tengo futuro….ajajajajajjajajaj y valla que tienes mucha paciencia…. Leer tanto en un sólo día???? Que aguante…. Pero además te quiero agradecer muy especialmente el hecho que lo consideres uno de los mejores asimismo te agradezco tu paciencia y compresión… muchísimas gracias por tu leer la historia y por tu RR

**SangoSagara** bueno… siento que te castigaran…. Jajajajaa y si la verdad yo también pienso que debería cambiarle el titulo por la misma razón, pero quien sabe de pronto, podría haber una recaída o algo bien raro jajajajaj uno nunca sabe… y si no te preocupes, es que la historia entre este par apenas va empezando, no se te olvide que caerle a una mujer fina como Megumi requiere cierta táctica y astucia… no te preocupes que la cosa mejora… promesa¡¡¡, y si ese Aoshi me parece lo más conoce del mundo ajajajajajaj, discúlpame por la demora, esque como dije antes tuve un par de problemas sentimentales jajaajja gracias por leer la historia y por el RR.

**Maritza** primero muchas gracias por ser una de las pocas personas que se puso en la tarea de solucionarme mi inquietud…. Y bueno si a Kenshin le hacen falta un par de neuronas para que su raciocinio sea normal.. mira que cambiar a una persona genial como Kaoru por una miserable como Tomoe…. Eso no se hace¡¡¡¡¡¡ bueno muchísimas gracias por el RR y por leer la historia¡¡¡¡

**Amai** **Kaoru:** bueno pues muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, si Aoshi es lo mas divertido jajajajajajaaj y pobre Misao no???? Pero pues ya descubrieron algo raro…. Ahí, bueno gracias por leer la historia y por el RR

**Otaku**** Kaoru Machi**si, discúlpame te juro que esto no vuelve a pasar, es que he tenido varios problemas de índole sentimental, así que técnicamente es culpa de ellos no mía… entonces me enoja con todos los hombres… y si me enojo también con Kenshin pues me tiro el fanfic, porque no va a tener tanta calidad como debería…. No se puede escribir por escribir, pero pues ya estoy mejorcito, y por eso escribo, porfa te pido que me perdones, discúlpame por demorarme tanto…. Ahí dios mío, bueno perdóname otra vez, me halaga mucho que la consideres buena… muchas gracias por la historia y por tu RR

**Otaku**** Kaoru Machi**te quede mal lo siento, se supone que lo subiera ayer pero pues… estoy haciendo lo posible, si son las 3:25 a.m bueno hace sólo 3 horas y media era ayer. Jejeje, estoy haciendo un sacrificio para no quedar peor…. No se como halla quedado esto pero pues… estoy casi dormida sobre el teclado, ya he roto muchas promesas, no quiero romper más.. muchas gracias por el RR y por leer la historia cuéntame que te pareció el esfuerzo de un Zombie con sueño.


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno pues ésta vez espero no haberme tardado tanto actualizando no quería que me pasara lo que pasó la última vez….. ya estoy mejor y completamente recuperada de mis crisis misandricas y adrofóbicas , por aprovecho que estoy bien para poder escribir jajajjajajaja bueno muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y por los RR, se los agradezco mucho, pero mucho, mucho, si yo se me quedó corto pero sustancioso ajjajaaj Pues bien ahí va el capítulo 15. Disfrútenlo!!!!!!!

**Capitulo 15 **

Sanosuke no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado habrá estado hablando en serio? O sería un broma? Por qué diablos el gran Sanosuke tenía problemas para interpretar lo que esa mujer decía…. Ello sin duda le ponía los pelos de punta (NA: más de lo habitual claro está) se sentía dividido entre 2 sentimientos, el primero: pues estaba muy complacido por el comentario de Megumi, eso no dejaba duda que sus encantos seguían vivos, Megumi no era rarita y no era inmune a él, jajajaja otra victoria fácil al parecer y el segundo sentimiento: pues la verdad estaba decepcionado esperaba un reto mayor, que ella no resultara ser como las demás descerebradas con las que pasaba sus legendarias noches mágicas… esperaba sin duda una mujer diferente.

Sin embargo cuando regresó del extraño mundo de sus pensamientos y la canción había terminado hacía al parecer bastante tiempo, fue a la mesa a sentarse con sus amigos. Ellos actuaban como si no hubieran extrañado en lo más mínimo su presencia pues todos estaban muy tranquilos… y sobre la mesa lo que parecía ser muchísimo alcohol o más bien varias botellas de él ya vacías.

Bueno la resaca del día siguiente no sería culpa suya, pero eso no le interesaba, por ahora lo más importante era sin duda concretar y resolver la pequeña duda que la mujer de fina silueta había sembrado en él en primer lugar y después acabaría con el idilio mágico, del pelos de zanahoria ese, cada vez que lo veía le daban unas ganas incontrolables de saltarle a la garganta, sacarle la traquea y metérsela por el otro lado así dejaría a la niña de sus ojos en paz..

¿Por que esos sujetos siguen mirándolas? Se preguntaba Kenshin ellos lo inquietaban, en especial ese tipo de cabello largo, y como miraba a su linda Kaoru, bueno pues, él llevaba las de ganar… tomó la mano de Kaoru entre las suya, ella que estaba discutiendo apasionadamente con Aoshi sobre el maravilloso mundo de la política por lo tanto nos e dio ni por enterada del dulce contacto de Kenshin a lo que el pelilargo de la otra mesa reaccionó con una mirada de reto y descontento y luego volteó a mirar a otra parte.

-Misión cumplida- pensó

De repente una canción empezó a sonar…

-aprovecha Kenshin, esa es una de las canciones favoritas de Kaoru- dijo muy bajito Misao mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Obviamente el ni corto ni perezoso se decidió a invitarla a bailar, el no era precisamente un trompo, pero esperaba que Kaoru fuera tolerante con su torpeza y rogaba a Dios que no la fuera a lastimar. Se echó la bendición (NA: bueno supongamos que es católico si?, gracias por su tolerancia) e iba a pronunciar las palabras, pero por una extraña razón las escuchó y no salieron precisamente de su boca.

Ese hombre de cabello largo, el que anteriormente había estado mirando a Kaoru se le había acercado… y le ofrecía su mano invitándola a bailar.

-tienes algún problema con que baile con él, Kenshin?- preguntó inocentemente Kaoru –es que esa canción me encanta- agregó

No, claro no hay ningún problema- respondió con una sonrisa pero por dentro: -idiota, imbécil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo se lo iba a pedir primero!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! Eso me pasa por lento, carajo!!!!!!!!!.

Kenshin mira a Misao, clamando piedad, ella entiende, debe ir a seguir a ese sujeto de cerca, ahí dios, no!!!!!!!!!!!, bueno esto lo hacía por Kenshin y por Kaoru….. ahí demonios lo que tenía que hacer por la estupidez y lentitud de ese idiota…. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Hombres !!!!!!

-Aoooooshhhhiiiiiiiiii- dijo muy tímidamente entre dientes muy renuente aún

-dime Misao?- preguntó como si ya supiera lo que venía

-quiiiieeerrressssssssss iiiiiirrrr aaaaaallaaa? Dijo señalando la pista.

-claro, desde luego…-dijo ciertamente emocionado.

_Yo quiero comprobar_ _algo, _-pensó Sano

-oye Megumi…. Quieres ir a bailar- pregunto seguro de la respuesta

-no.- muy secante contestó

Eso lo cogió fuera de base, eso le cayó como un baldado de agua fría, por suerte sabía el punto de débil de ella: su orgullo

-ahh ya se, tienes miedo de pisarme no?-

¬¬- claro que no, es sólo que no quiero ir con un orangután como tu ¡-

-bueno veo que te da miedo… bueno ni modo-

-Yo no soy una cobarde, vamos ya mismo¡¡¡¡¡-

_Si lo logré¡¡¡¡¡ la engañé jaaajaj _ pensó victoriosamente Sanosuke

_Pobre tonto cree que me engañó jjajajajaa idiota _

-genial me quede sólo- mencionó Kenshin

La música continuaba y ya había perdido de vista a Kaoru y a sus amigos, definitivamente esa era la suerte que se merecía por lento. Pero bueno aunque no pudiera bailar con ella no había ninguna ley que le prohibiera verla de cerca, por una extraña razón no confiaba en ese sujeto, bueno técnicamente el no confiaba en ningún hombre fuera de Sanosuke que la invitara a bailar, de hecho ni siquiera confiaba en él.

Se paró de la silla confiado de poder ver algo, pero no, era imposible con tanta gente por eso entró a la multitud con la esperanza de salvarla de las garras de ese hombre.

Mientras tanto…

-me vas a explicar, por que tan de repente ese comentario?- preguntó Sanosuke mirándola a los ojos

-sólo era un apunte científico- dijo esquivando esa penetrante mirada

-y por que preciso me lo dices a mi?- intenta obtener una razón y que ojala fuera lo que se estaba imaginando.

-no, sencillamente se le salió, no te imagines nada extraño casanova- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-no será más bien que yo te gusto?- pregunto, buscando la mirada que se lo confirmara.

-no seas ridículo…. Yo soy una mujer con muchísima clase, y tu eres básicamente un galán de pueblo, con lo más mínimo de cultura, somos de mundos diferentes no lo crees? Dijo petulantemente

Sanosuke por su parte no estaba muy acostumbrado que digamos al rechazo sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no lo supiera manejar, si tenía que disfrazarse de hombre sensible y amable lo haría, pero esa noche no la iba a pasar sólo…

-escucha Megumi, si quieres que lo admita primero está bien, lo hago, tu a mi si me gustas y mucho- pronuncio con mucha seguridad

Ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse, él era el hombre más extraño y diferente que a ella misma que conocía, y eso aunque no quisiera admitirlo la atraía. Pero no lo admitiría era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir algo así. Al menos no con alguien a quien consideraba como un ser inferior.

Y en otro lugar de la pista.

Misao intentaba vigilar a Kaoru a lo lejos pero era muy difícil, porque tenía que vigilar meticulosamente a Aoshi, para que no se le acercara más de lo debido, y para no pisarlo, pobre sujeto no era necesario que terminara con juanete esa noche…

-puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Aoshi acercándose a ella aún más, pero tenía la excusa de que el fuerte sonido de la música no la dejaría escucharlo

-de hecho eso ya fue una pregunta- dijo cortantemente

-bueno si perdón, mira lo que te quería preguntar era, porqué parece que me temieras?-

-yo no te temo-

-entonces te molesta mi presencia?-

-no, no es eso es sólo que…. –

-entiendo, te parezco tan desagradable?-

-no tampoco es eso-

-entonces que es?-

-es sólo que no lo entiendo-

-que quieres decir con eso?- ahora si que estaba confundido…. Se supone que las difíciles de entender son las mujeres no él

-pues, lo que sucede es que usted a veces se comporta de una manera y al momento de otra- es eso lo que no entiendo –puede explicarme que pasa con usted?-

-es que hay algo que me molesta- admitió Aoshi

-y que es?-

-bueno, me molesta que me llames de usted, que te parece si empezamos a tratarnos con un poco más de cordialidad?-

-esta bien…ahora cuéntame por que cambias de actitud tan rápido?-

-lo que pasa es que me pareces una persona muy interesante, y a veces quisiera demostrarte cuan encantadora me pareces, pero otras creo que me odias y entonces prefiero poner distancia- admitió por fin

(**NA:** bueno vamos a admitir otra cosa nosotras, esta es una obra de ficción, por lo tanto la actitud de los personajes puede variar de la actitud de las personas reales, por lo tanto me temo que no vamos a encontrar a un hombre que domine con tanta elocuencia sus emociones y que pueda expresarlas sin necesidad de metáforas, rodeos y palabras de una jerga incompresible, para cualquier mujer)

-yo no lo odio- dijo mirando al suelo pero se percató de un pequeño gruñido de Aoshi y entendió la razón

-perdón, yo no TE odio- corrigió

Y mientras tanto con la otra pareja… (Que no era pareja sino de Baile)

-Kaoru Kamiya- al parecer respondía a la pregunta de cual era su nombre

-y el tuyo?- pregunto ahora ella

-yo soy Shogo Amakusa es un placer conocerte preciosa-

-jajaj gracias-

-y cuantos años tienes?-

-22 y tu?-

-29, tienes algún problema con eso?-

-no, no veo porque si sólo vamos a bailar- respondió sonriente

-_si eso crees preciosa?, bonita e ingenua jajjajaj me gusta!!-_

-y a que te dedicas?-

-…. Periodismo, _bueno trabajo en un periódico, y estudié comunicación social, es obvio que soy periodista no? Bueno aunque sólo tome los anuncios _y tu?

-bueno, yo soy el dueño del lugar….-

Kaoru no le creyó pero decidió no decirle nada

-y vienes sola?-

-no, claro que no, vine con unos amigos- dijo ella refiriéndose a sus acompañantes

- y tienes novio?- dijo picadamente

-no, no tengo _espero que sólo por ahora-_

La canción ya estaba por finalizar

-oye me das tu número Kaoru?-

Sólo hay un hombre del que Kaoru quisiera recibir llamadas, cierto pelirrojo que todas conocemos… pero tampoco quería lastimar a ese hombre, por eso decidió inventar algo…

-lo que sucede es que me robaron mi móvil, hace poco, además nunca estoy en mi casa, y en el trabajo no tengo, lo siento-

-bueno ya que no me puedes, dar tu teléfono, por que no me das otra cosa?-

-que quieres?-

-esto-

Y muy rápidamente se le acercó a kaoru la tomo por detrás de la nuca y le robó un beso, muy largo para ser simplemente un robo…

Pero claro, las personas siempre esperan el momento más inadecuado para encontrar a las otras personas no lo han notado?

Por fin en ese instante, Kenshin pudo encontrar a Kaoru… y en que situación.

Pues como dicen cortito pero sustancioso, la verdad ya tengo bien cuadrado el próximo solo falta escribirlo jajajajajajjaaj

Bueno señoritas espero sus comentarios y les agradezco de todo corazón estos.

**Athena Kaoru Himura: **pues me alegra que te halla gustado, yo la verdad no lo consideré como uno de mis mejores trabajos jajajajajaj y pues con lo de Kenshin y Tomoe…. Te cuento que esos tienen sus días contados eso si es seguro jajajajajajaja muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me gustaría ver uno tuyo sobre este capi y también gracias por leer la historia….

**Gabyhyatt: **si pues la verdad no tenía planeado una conexión entre Sanosuke y Souso lo del apellido era como una casualidad.. pero no sabes la ideota!! Que me diste este hombre se a volver muy relevante en la historia… gracias por eso!! Gracias por leer!! Y gracias por el RR ¡!

**--JustMe-- : **bueno muchisimas gracias por leer, la historia y el RR, no te preocupes que yo nunca dejo las cosas inconclusas, bueno sólo dejo los capítulos en lo mejor para que les de curiosidad y no dejen de leer ajajajajjajajajjaaj

**Esmeraldy: **si es un muy bonito nombre el que le va a tocar a tu hija, si Kenshin antes estaba celoso ahora si esta histérico jajajjajajajaja y créeme que no va a ser el único jajajjajajaja bueno muchísimas gracias por el RR, por leer la historia y por tu apoyo

**Kaorumar**: uiiii pues claro tener la posibilidad de leer las cabezas de la gente… debe ser algo maravillo es mas si yo pudiera escoger un súper poder sería ese….. debe ser la locura, nunca más me volverían a decir mentiras jajajaja bueno muchisimas gracias por el RR. Por apoyarme desde siempre y por leer la historia

**SangoSagara:** bueno muchísimas gracias por esperar jajajajaj si quería saciar tu curiosidad creo que no fue suficiente verdad??? Gome ne!! Pero no te preocupes… pronto vas a ver como esta relación supera un bache grandísimo, luego el orgullo de Megumi y sólo mi retorcidamente sabrá que más. Muchisimas gracias por el RR y por leer la historia.

**MARITZA: **pues muchas gracias… está vez no hubo un gran avance lo se, este capitulo y el anterior eran como mas de transición a una situación más intensa… wow me siento como todo una escritora diciendo eso aajajjajajaaj bueno pues muchas gracias por tu RR y por leer la historia, me alegra mucho que te halla gustado.

**kunoichi Himura Osma: **este nuevo nombre es lindo, si estoy de acuerdo, a mi me ponen 12 o 13 años que rabia, arrr miserables… en 2 años voy a ser mayor de edad!!!! No es justo…. Y un hombre celoso es lo mas bello que puede existir, mientras no sea un neurótico desquiciado… en cuanto a la torpeza de Kenshin??? Dime si acaso ese no lo hace encantador? Si pues la pelea se retrazó un capitulo mas porque la verdad no me quería demorar más la actualización, todo ya esta escrito en mi cabeza como va a hacer el próximo cap. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y palabras consoladoras jajajjaaj muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y por el RR

**ZuKyChan: **si por un momento yo también pensé que me perdería jajajaja y la verdad hubiera sido súper haberlo hecho… me hubieran venido a buscar los investigadores mas sexys de la tierra, si yo te comprendo con lo de Kenji… es que ni siquiera se esfuerza por entender a kenshin… tonto!!! Bueno y la verdad respecto a lo de la herencia… si para recibir todo eso debo perder a la lectora que me deja los RR mas largos…. Prefiero no recibir nada…. Jajajajaj yo también te quiero mucho y eres una gran chica!! Jajajajaj por cierto ya te agreguem,así que si te aparece una dianita.. que tiene de nick Kenshin628, soy yo vale? Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tremendo RR jajajjaajajjajajaa te lo agradezco mucho y me halaga que te guste la historia…


	16. Chapter 16

Otra vez… otra vez… perdónenme la demora bueno esta vez no me demore por mi insipiente odio a los hombres… al contrario… jeje ya tengo novio jajaja quien lo diría? jajajaj es un gran tipo… jajajaj mis amigas dicen que se parece a Kenshin… pero solo en la forma de ser… bueno aunque es como la combinación de Kenshin y Sanosuke... a veces puede ser muy malvado… jajajajaj… no le importa que yo sea un fracaso en la cocina, hasta se ofrece a hacerme de comer… y/o a enseñarme a cocinar!!! Díganme a qué les suena eso?? Jajajajaj ajaja es muy lindo conmigo!!!, no le molesta mi torpeza natural y me deja ganar en las discusiones… y aunque no dice "Oro ." lo quiero muchísimo!!!! Bueno como estoy de re feliz voy a ser amable con Kenshin y con los demás chicos Ahhh por cierto muchísimas gracias por los RR y por su apoyo… es lo más importante del mundo!!!! Gracias y ahora si disfrútenlo!!!

**Capitulo 16 **

Kenshin se sintió horrible… como si su estomago fuera succionado desde adentro, su moral se le fue a los pies, quería correr, para no ver más eso, pero sus piernas no les respondían era demasiado dolor el que cruzaba por su ser, no podía soportar la idea de su dulce Kaoru en brazos de otro, y menos en esa situación.

Pero de repente el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando vio que Kaoru se soltó de ese hombre y le dio tremenda cachetada, luego la cara de enojo apareció en su rostro, un lado de Kaoru que hasta ahora Kenshin nunca había visto. Al parece esta gritándole a ese hombre algo que gracias al ruido no entendía pero no importaba, quedaba claro que ese beso sólo venía de parte de ese sujeto, pudo suspirar tranquilo pero solo fue un instante, un breve lapso de calma antes de que se desatara la terrible bestia que Kenshin guardaba en su interior. Toda la ira que había sido guardada por él durante su existencia se libero en ese momento, sus ojos cambiaron esa dulce, apacible y profundo violeta por un completo dorado lleno de ira, inclemencia y una frialdad digno de cualquier asesino psicópata.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Kaoru como un cazador que ya ha visualizado a su presa, cuando llegó allá no dijo nada, sólo se hizo detrás de ella, con una expresión muy atemorizante en su rostro. Cuando Kaoru dio un paso hacia atrás preparándose para irse, su espalda se chocó bruscamente con el bien formado pecho de Kenshin. Pero cuando alzó la cara verlo a sus ojos no encontró los ojos violetas que tanto amaba sino unos ojos cargados de odio que la aterraban pero aún así la atraían incluso más que los apacibles violetas.

Kenshin… fue lo único que pudo susurrar Kaoru

Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó con una voz gélida, que hizo que a Kaoru se le erizaran todos los vellos de su cuerpo, nunca pensó que Kenshin pudiera ocasionar algo así en ella…

-No, nada Kenshin, ya vámonos si?-

Te diablos te pasa con ella, idiota.- respondió a la petición de Kaoru… pero obviamente no a ella.

-No es tu problema estúpido- respondió el Shogo con una mirada se superioridad

-Mire no me importa lo que me diga a mi….pídale excusas a la señorita- y lárguese de mi vista- dijo un atemorizante y muy seguramente convincente Kenshin.

Pero no Shogo no podía perder la oportunidad de impactar a esa chica de ojos preciosos, menos por un enano, pelo de zanahoria y ojos de loca…

-y quien te crees tu, para venir a decirme que tengo o no que hacer?- dijo irónicamente

-soy el que te va a patear el culo si vuelves a tocarla.- remató con esa escalofriante voz…

-ahhh si…. Quieres decir que me vas a hacer algo si vuelvo a hacer esto?- afirmo mientras tomaba a Kaoru como en la pasada oportunidad.

Kaoru quedó congelada… con su manos intentaba inútilmente golpear el bien formado pecho de Shogo…

-Kenshin no iba a soportar que hiciera algo así dos veces.. lo separó de Kaoru con una mano mientras con la otra se preparaba para estampar su puño en la cara de Shogo pero cuando vio que él preparaba al misma acción se cubrió la cara con el brazo y luego mando un golpe a su estomago, el cual dejó a éste sin aliento, pero bueno respondió de igual manera… de repente todo fueron puños y patadas y ambos tirados en el piso agrediéndose

Ella estaba muy asombrada del comportamiento de Kenshin, bueno por un lado estaba alagada de que la defendiera… pero qué pensaba él de ella? Que necesitaba un hombre que la defendiera?? Pues no.. muy la verdad desde que conoció a Kenshin lo único que hacia era meterse en problemas y él se dedicaba a salvarla… suspiró

Salió corriendo de ahí.. –Sanosuke!!! Sanosuke!!! Aoshi!!!! – gritaba mientras pasaba entre la gente que ya no bailaba sino que se apiñaba para ver la pelea…

Por fin vio el extraño peinado de Sanosuke… y no muy lejos estaba Aoshi. Por fin llego donde Sanosuke que al parece era el único que no había notado que las demás parejas se encontraban mirando curiosas en otra dirección.

-Sano, ven- lo tomó del brazo e intento llevárselo consigo sólo que mover al grandote de Sanosuke sin su consentimiento no es muy fácil que digamos.. ella lo jalaba pero el no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-espera Kaoru que pasa?- dijo el mirándola: con un gesto de lástima,

En ese momento se acercaron Aoshi y Misao.

-que pasa?- gritó Misao.. Que tampoco caía en cuenta de que todo el mundo se reunía en un único punto de la pista.

-lo que pasa… es que… -fue interrumpida abruptamente por Aoshi

-qué pasa alla?- señaló

-Kenshin y un sujeto.. están tirados en el piso dándose golpes!!!- dijo muy rápido, a penas si le entendieron…

-eso es imposible!!! Kenshin sería incapaz de algo asi!!!- adivietio alarmada Megumi!!!

-no, es verdad… están alla!!!! Si no me creen vallan y véanlo ustedes mismos!!!- siguió muy alarmada

Todos hicieron caso y pasaron entre la multitud y cuando quedaron por fin en "primera fila"…

-valla pues si era él, después de todo…- dijo Aoshi con su usual tono insensible y frío.

- y no van a hacer nada para ayudarlo!!!!!???- preguntó alarmada Misao

-no, yo soy mujer… yo no me meto en eso…- dijo megumi como si el asunto fuera una pequeñez

- Kaoru cálmate…. Kenshin va a estar bien… él no se mete en una pelea sino sabe que va a ganar o tiene un buen motivo… pero oye tu sabes por que está peleando.. él no suele hacer eso…-

Kaoru se puso roja, recordando el incidente.

-eso no importa…. El caso es que… ustedes no van a hacer nada?- preguntó indignada aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-no!-Megumi y Aoshi a uníoslo

-esta bien… Sanosuke, ve y ayúdalo!!- ordenó

-que??? Y por qué yo? – preguntó con desgano..

-si no vas a ayudarlo… te voy a echar de mi casa!- sentenció

En ese momento los amigos de Shogo, Tetsuma y Souso, entraron a la pelea al ver la paliza que le estaba dando Kenshin… y bueno sin duda ahora las cosas ya no se veían tan divertidas como al principio para Kenshin ahora era a él al que le estaban pateando su bonito trasero.

Y bueno ahora Aoshi no esperó mas se quitó el saco y se lo dio a Misao, y se lanzo a lo que podría ser una espectacular faena e golpes… kaoru por su parte miró a Sanosuke con un gesto de ira, casi echaba chispas por los ojos, entendió el mensaje… sino iba a ayudarlos… de verdad que lo iban a echar de la casa… intentó tragarse todo el rencor que le tenía a Kenshin y fue a disfrutar lo que en su opinión podía ser una pelea genial.

La pelea estaba en su punto mas decadente… ya casi ninguno tenía energía, los golpes ya no eran tan fuertes… Pero bueno aún podían causar muchísimo daño y sobretodo con un rival acabado… sin embargo todavía seguían dándose golpes…

En ese preciso instante llego la policía. Los oficiales los separaron pero aún así Kenshin y Shogo seguían mirándose con odio.

-Nos informaron que en este establecimiento hay una trifulca… y valla que no se equivocaron- dijo un oficial de edad y algo obeso…

-los sentimos jovencitos pero tenemos que llevárnoslo bajo el cargo de escandalo en sitio público, muchachos vamos.

-si, por favor… lléveselos- ordenó Tetsuma.

-jajajaa nada de eso jovencito, usted también viene con nosotros…- dijo el oficial mientras, lo cogía de los hombros para luego darle la vuelta y ponerle las esposas como a todos los demás.

-pero no es justo!!! Este es mi local!!!!! Yo soy el dueño!!!!! Esto no es justo- gritaba y casi pataleaba Tetsuma

Mientras Shogo cooperaba, no por que quisiera realimente sino por que estaba molido con los golpes que le dio Kenshin pero su orgullo no iba a permitir que se lo demostrara a los demás…

Todos con excepción de las chicas fueron arrestados. Sin embargo ella tenían que seguirlo en la camioneta de Aoshi, todas iban muy angustiadas aunque Megumi un poco divertida con la situación y Kaoru se sentía un muy culpable por que a su modo de ver si ella no hubiera bailado con ese sujeto Kenshin no hubiera tenido que pelear de esa forma tan salvaje… pero sin duda se sentía muy alagada de que Kenshin, hubiera considerado pertinente tener que irse a los puños por defenderla.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Kenshin en compañía fueron llevados inmediatamente a la celda de la estación de policía junto a sus compañeros de pelea tanto amigos como enemigos, ellas tardaron un poco mas en llegar pues debían encontrar un buen lugar para aparcar la camioneta, si lo dejaban en cualquier parte y le pasaba algo Aoshi desataría su furia y Dios sabía que eso no era bueno.

En la celda en la que les había tocado quedarse a los seis, los esperaban un montón de gañanes y escorias, que en cuanto vieron la buena presentación( y eso que Shogo su amiguitos estaban un poco magullados y a Tetsuma empezaban a notársele algunos moretones) de todo el grupo les cayeron como buitres para ver que les podía quitar pero en cuanto vieron los ojos de ese pelirrojo… endemoniados, como los de un asesino, un psicópata, amarillos como el bronce… pero a la vez frío… como si su violeta liquido y precioso se hubiera congelado y convertido en un glaciar dorado penetrante y aterrador… que cuando fueron vistos por los criminales con los que pasarían el resto de la noche retrocedieron y se quedaron calmados.

Mientras tanto afuera, en la estación las cuatro chicas estaban histéricas, hablaban y hablaban y gritaban y gritaban, los policías no entendian nada y sencillamente las miraban con la gotita manga detrás de sus cabezas. Una oficial con lentes, decide dar un paso al frente. Y tratar de razonar con ellas, de pronto hasta hablaban un idioma entendible.

-disculpen señoras, podemos servirles en algo?- dijo serenamente

Megumi que en ese momento era que mas cordura tenía tomo la vocería por las 4. – agente lo que sucede es que hace un rato trajeron a nuestros amigos, y los tienen detenidos.

-entiendo- asistio la oficial- bueno primero deben ubicar al oficial que arresto a sus amigos y él les informará todo lo concerniente al caso.

-y donde lo podemos ubicar?-preguntó Megumi

-conoce su nombre?- preguntó

-no, no lo conocemos- dijo secamente Megumi

-pero era un hombre, de baja estatura. Pelo canoso, un poco.. obeso, si me lo pregunta está cerca del retiro- completó inocentemente Kaoru

la oficial la vio un poco mal, pero no haría caso a su ligera insolencia –usted debe referirse al oficial Miyamoto, lo cual concuerda por que hace rato trajo a un grupo de sujetos…- al decir esto sintió un escalofrío recorriera las fibras de su cuerpo, en ese grupo había un hombre de cabello rojo, y con la mirada de psicópata más aterradora que hubiera visto en todos sus años de experiencia, de lo que lo estuvieran culpado seguro sería culpable.

-en un segundo lo llamaré para que hablen con él- informó amablemente la agente

-esto es culpa de ustedes…-dijo Tetsuma haciendo circulitos en el piso con el dedo

-bueno yo me acuerdo que tu tambien participaste…- le recordó Sanosuke

-No vale la pena buscar culpables cuando es obvio que todos tuvimos la culpa.- concluyo Souso

-estoy completamente de acuerdo- apoyó Aoshi

-pero aún no entiendo, por qué estábamos peleando- continuó Tetsuma

-ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco, por que diablos e formó ese rollo?- pregunto Sanosuke muy indignado

-Shogo, tu fuiste el que estabas peleando con ese sujeto, en primera instancia, que paso?- pregunto serenamente Souso

-ehhhh… pues…. Ehhhhh….- Shogo no hallaba como responder

-bueno si tu no vas a decir nada, entonces dime tu Kenshin- pregunto Aoshi

Kenshin que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio y estaba en una de las esquinas de la celda sin mirarlos y aparentemente aún con los ojos de color amarillo con gélida voz dijo –yo le partí la cara a este infeliz…. Por que se atrevió a tocar a Kaoru-

-QQQQUUUEEEE???????- dijo Sanosuke muy alarmado, inmediatamente se lanzó al cuello de Shogo para hacerlo pedazos.

Mientras Tetsuma y Aoshi intentaban detenerlo.

-que le hiciste idiota??- Sanosuke estaba decidido a matarlo

-no le hizo… nada, yo no lo permitiría- dijo en un casi inaudible pero penetrante comentario

sanosuke no tuvo de otra que calmarse

-una pregunta, quien de ustedes dos es el novio de esa muñeca?- pregunto inocentemente aún acezante Shogo

-ninguno de los dos- dijo Kenshin

Eso dejo confundidos a los miembros del grupo de Shogo pero mejor no preguntar mas.

-señoritas, él es el oficial Miyamoto en cargado de el caso- lo presentó la oficial al tiempo que se retiraba

-Mucho gusto en que les puedo servir?-

-los chicos que trajo, ellos son nuestros amigos, puede explicarnos que pasa?- preguntó inquisidoramente Misao

-señoritas, ellos estaba haciendo un escándalo en establecimiento público, por eso los arrestamos, no es muy serio, sólo deben pasar la noche aquí y mañana se podrán ir como si nada- explico el policía como si nada

-podemos ir a verlos?- pregunto Kaoru

-si esta bien, además me ahorran el trabajo de ir allá y explicarles, la verdad hay un tipo de ellos que hasta a mi me da miedo.- añadió tratando de ganar la confianza de las jovencitas y darles tranquilidad

-takahashi!!- gritó el oficial

En un momento un policía de cabello corto y muy delgado llegó

-acompaña a estas chicas a que vean a sus amigos- dijo y se retiró

-si señor, acompáñenme por favor-

Las chicas los seguían hasta cuando entraron un corredor oscuro, celdas de cada lado y llena de retenidos en todas.

Lo mas detestable quizás fueron el montón de "cumplidos" bastante vergonzosos para las tres, ya estaban muy sonrojadas hasta que llegaron a la celda donde los tenían a ellos.

-Kenshin!!- grito Kaoru

Él levanto la vista por primera vez desde que llegaron a ese lugar, pero sus ojos se transformaron por completo, como si nunca hubieran estado alterados, ya habían recuperado el violeta habitual, pero en tan solo un segundo todo volvía a ser como siempre. Se paró de la esquina y se fue corriendo hasta la reja donde lo esperaba con su cálida sonrisa.

Entre las rejas la abrazó queriendo no soltarla.. pero sabía que si no lo hacía la asfixiaría dentro de poco, por eso la soltó muy suavemente

Cuando lo hizo los otros presos que lo acompañaban, no sus amigos, interiormente se preguntaron como, alguien con ese tipo de mirada, podía tener algo con alguien dueño de una mirada pura, casta e inocente como la de esa pequeña chica.

-que paso? Nos van a sacar?- preguntó esperanzado sanosuke

-No sano lo siento, pero esta noche tienen que quedarse aquí, mañana los dejaran libres.- explico Megumi (NA: pero como han avanzado!! No?? Ya van en Sano no? Ahí…)

-ahh entiend….un momento! Como me llamaste?- pregunto asombrado Sanosuke

-sano, por que?-rejuntó sin saber bien cual era el problema

-no, es solo que es extraño que tu lo digas.. jajajaja pero esta bien, dilo mas a menudo si?- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-esta bien jajajaj.-

Aoshi quien no se había acercado a la reja, sólo veía los demás conversando casi que alegremente. Y a Misao como siempre que no parecía notar su ausencia, eso lo desanimo un poco, pero luego recibió una tímida mirada por su parte, a la cual respondió guiñándole el ojo con picardía, esto la hizo poner como un tomate.

-señoritas se les acabó el tiempo, por favor acompáñenme hasta la salida- les indico amablemente el policía delgado.

Ellas se despidieron, a regañadientes y cuando Kaoru soltó la mano de Kenshin sintió que una parte de ella se queda ahí… Kenshin como un perrito despidiéndose de su amo.

Los otros chicos, es decir el otro grupo de gallitos finos las miraban.. con mucho interés… al parecer el gusto por las peleas no era lo único que compartían, también el gusto por esas señoritas… y valla que iban a dar pelea.

Bueno esta vez no quise dejarlo en suspenso… lo dejo sencillito… y les advierto que el próximo capitulo va a hacer muy cortito… pero ese si va a quedar en suspenso jijijijijiji de nuevo, perdónenme la demora y les recuerdo que fue por una buena causa jajajajaaj mi novio jajajajajajaja no pero el próximo no me voy a demorar tanto.. por que salgo a vacas y quede en un trato de que me iba a dejar escribir jajajaja y servir de inspiración jejeje

**gabyhyatt**: bueno jajajaj como ves ahí le pegaron jajaj se lo merecía por idiota jajajajajaj y pues si, no le creyó pero el sitio si es de el, de el y de sus amigos casi hermanos jejejejeje pero no importa no merecia que le creyeran por atrevido!!! Arrrgg bueno muchas gracias por leer la historia y por el RR, disculpa la demora

**Kaorumar**: muchísimas gracias… si lo dice alguien tan sabia como tu en este tema de los fanfics te juro que me ciento muy alagada… pero demasiado… ya hasta se me aguo el ojo.. de verdad…gracias, gracias, gracias, la verdad trato de mejorar y pues ya voy cogiendo mas confianza y experiencia y eso creo que se lo debo a ti muy especialmente y a las demás niñas que me apoyan… muchas gracias de verdad y lo de la religión si estoy de acuerdo, es que así es mucho mas fácil de expresar y de interpretar jajajajaj bueno gracias por leer la historia y por el RR y bueno sobretodo por el apoyo… GRACIAS

stela: jajajajaj pues últimamente estoy como un poco mas elevada ajajajajajajaja por obvias razones.. jajajaj pero no aquí sigo… la mayoria del tiempo… creo jajajajajajaj buenvo muchisimas gracias por leer la historia y por el RR son muy importantes para mi y disculpa la demora

Athena Kaoru Himura: muchisimas gracias, me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado jajajajajaj no es que sea muy rapido.. es que Kenshin es muy lllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeennnnnttttooooooo jajajajajjajajaj disculpame la demora lo siento!!! Mil veces que pena con todas ustedes.. pero bueno ahí esta y espero que les guste este también, además bueno fue la aparición de Battousai gracias por leer la historia y por el RR mil gracias

ShinobuByako: si!!! Te apoyo abajo la testosterona!!!!! Abajo el cromosoma Y fuchi a los hombres… bueno a mi novio le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda… por ahora jajajajajja la verdad pues esa competencia va a echar chispas por que todos van competir entre si!!!! Ademas te aviso: una pelea entre hermanos… a que no adivinas quienes? Jajajajajajajaja

MARITZA: muchisimas gracias!!!!! Perdoname la vida que pena la demora!! Disculpame!!!! Pero bueno aquí esta el cap y espero que tambien te haya gustado

--JustMe--: pues gracias, gracias, gracias mil gracias por leer la historia, la verdad este también es como un cap de transición… duro va a estar la próxima vez, hace mucho que quiero escribir ese capitulo!!!! Y ahora por fin jajajajajajaja bueno espero que tambien este cap te haya gustado, gracias otra vez y disculpame la demora

kunoichi Himura Sohma: pues Kenshin si se puso neurótico jajajaja pero bueno con tal de ver a Battousai todo es admisible no? Si eso de ser pequeño va a ser nuestra maldición de por vida o quien sabe si una bendición no? jijiji… pobre Kenshin cuando lo pienso para el debe ser el doble de complicado por que el es hombre jajjajajajajaaj pero bueno ni modo…ya casi vamos a poder sacar la cedula y podremos corroborar nuestra edad!!! Jajajaja LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO

MissLain: gracias por escribirme y no te preocupes por nada… animo con esa Universidad!!! Pues no se Kenshin es como un poquito de esa clase que te cae mal, pero igual él es innodiable y al menos si sabe que hacer… a veces jajajajajaj bueno muchísimas gracias por leer y por el RR te lo agradezco mucho

just Eowyn: jajajajajajajjaj si tienes toda la razón jajajajaj si salio jajajajajaja disculpame la demora lo siento mcuho.. que pena contigo disculpame.. tratare de no volverlo a hacer


	17. Chapter 17

Hola amiguitas, como ya se me ha hecho costumbre me disculpo por la tardanza... es navidad y pues entenderán la convulsión del mundo en estos días… bueno además estuve en un concierto y el bajitas de una banda… que por cierto estaba… wow… divino!!!! Tenia el pelo rojito y los ojos azules… parecido a.. jajaj ok oficialmente estoy loca, el caso es que el sujeto me Regalo el CD de su banda.. pero no cualquier CD, si el suyo propio, en el que escucho su propia música por primera vez… que tierno… y a mi amiga y a mi nos regalo papitas.. re tierno!!!!!! Super especial.. y en serio que estaba buenísimo!! Wow… jajajajajaja ese fue el mejor regalo de navidad que me han podido dar… bueno estoy muy feliz…. Por un lado por el otro estoy muy decepcionada, el personaje de Edward Cullen de un libro maravilloso del que van a hacer una película.. va a ser un tipo horroroso… TT que malo!!! Bueno ni modo… como siempre les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón todo su apoyo incondicional, les agradezco sus RR y sus mensajes que me ayudan… les deseo a todas una linda navidad y un Prospero año nuevo… les advierto que este capitulo es muy corto, pero tengo muchas expectativas pues desde que iba en el capitulo 8 empecé a planearlo… y por favor ahora si necesito todos los RR para que me den su opinión y su comentario por que personalmente creo que se viene duro y bueno al final agradecimientos especiales como siempre!!!

**Capitulo 17 Mensajes y cobardía **

Esa noche fue muy tranquila, es más hubieran podido dormir como bebes, claro obviando el hecho que se encontraba en una celda de un presión y al lado los causantes de ello. Sin embargo no pelearían más fue suficiente con lo sucedido antes, habían declararon una tregua momentánea sin haber dicho ni una palabra.

Cuando Kenshin se sintió libre, inhaló profundamente inmediatamente para detectar ese delicioso olor a Vainilla que le pertenecía a la mujer con la que si hubiera dormido algo sin duda ella hubiera sido la protagonista de todos sus sueños, cada segundo ella se hacía mas dueña de su corazón, la verdad ya en su corazón no cabía tanto amor por eso estaba pensando en adaptarle otros órganos de su cuerpo… Cuando alzó por fin la vista... ahí estaba ella esperándolo con su acostumbrada sonrisa que sin importar lo terrible que fuera la situación le haría saber que todo estaría bien… el sol de amanecer detrás de ella le mostraba que era un nuevo y hermoso día atrás quedaba la ira que la noche pasada había soltado tan inesperadamente.

Kaoru corrió a sus brazos con tal ímpetu que casi derriba a Kenshin por suerte él pudo detenerla sin caer al piso… la abrazó, fue como si no la hubiera visto en años, se sentía completo de nuevo, muy feliz…. Se sentía como un saldado que regresaba a su hogar tras años de lucha. Su lugar era esta cerca de ella, eso lo tenía claro, y nunca se separaría de ella, así se interpusiera todo el universo entre ellos…

Sus otros compañeros, no hicieron más que mirar la escena desde lejos, se convirtieron en espectadores de su idilio si así se le ponía llamar, al ver una situación como esa no pudieron nada más que conmoverse, en el interior de Sanosuke se sembró algo desconocido e inesperado, acaso era culpa? Sentía remordimiento de ser muro entre ellos, pero no, eso no podía ser así, para él Kenshin era un mal sujeto, un peligroso enemigo, que quería lastimar a la persona mas inocente y cercana a su frío y solitario corazón, no podía permitir que él jugara con ella, debía seguir con su plan, aunque le doliera a ella al principio sería mejor la decepción que vivir engañada por ese hombre… pero realmente eso era verdad? Si, lo era y punto… pero esa duda seguía ahí…

Ya todos acomodados en la camioneta los muchachos empezaron a comentar sobre su decadente experiencia penitenciaria.

-por dios!!!! Un plato de arroz con un caldo de algo que no quiero saber???? Eso no es comida!!!! Es una humillación a mi apetito!!!- gritaba Sanosuke lleno de cólera

-a mi me pareció suficiente- pronuncio secamente Aoshi como de costumbre

-no, pues encima de que era una miseria, el sabor… blah (hizo un amague de vomito).. la verdad me recordó al sabor de la comida de Jo-chan- dijo sabiendo perfectamente lo que se le venía encima.

-como te atreves, miserable!!!!! Tantas veces que te he dado de comer!!!! Sacándome el alimento de la boca!!! Dijo Kaoru haciendo el papel de diva sobreactuada

-fuchi, no sabía que me dabas cosas que tu misma regurgitabas, ahora si que menos vuelvo a comer de tu comida… -

-por si no lo sabías los alimentos que preparo son manjares exóticos de alta cocina- exclamó fingiendo una elegancia excesiva

-por si no lo sabías los gusanos y cucarachas también son considerados majares exóticos en otras partes del mundo, sin embargo, son lo que son… y pensándolo bien preferiría comer algo de eso… a tus.. venenos para buitres (NA: como ustedes saben el Buitre es un animal al que se le considera de estómago indestructible por que sus ácidos gástricos degradan bacterias como el cólera entre otros y se piensa que ni el cianuro podría matar a un buitre, pero por lo visto la comida de Kaoru si)

-Mendigo desgraciado!!!! Eres un mal agradecido!!!!!- vociferaba Kaoru tratando de llegar a su cuello, pero Kenshin y el cinturón de seguridad se lo impedían

A pesar de la mala experiencia que habían tenido la noche anterior en ese momento la estaban pasando muy bien, Aoshi decidió dejar su plan de extraña seducción por un rato, tenía que evaluar un par de cosas, la verdad pues aunque todo era un juego parece que estaba dejando de serlo, lo descubrió cuando en la prisión en una de sus meditaciones se dio cuenta que el no actuaba así de impulsivo nunca, él era muy calculador y frío, y pues ahora se estaba comportando muy extraño… esa chiquilla lo hacia… despertar la tonelada de magma que dormía bajo iceberg que era su exterior… no podía evitar mirar cada 2 segundos el espejo retrovisor que muy convenientemente reflejaba las piernas de Misao, no muy cubiertas que digamos. Ahí estaba otra vez comportándose raro de nuevo… sería tiempo de ir al psiquiatra?

Sanosuke por ahora… también suspendería un par de días sus intenciones con Megumi, se había propuesto que esa noche no dormiría sólo y terminó muy bien acompañado en una celda con 10 sujetos más, esa no era la clase compañía que esperaba… que frustrante, pero por ahora su principal objetivo era destruir la felicidad de Kaoru… digo arreglar su futuro para asegurar su bienestar.

Pronto llegaron al departamento de Kaoru, allí se despidieron muy cariñosamente Kenshin y Kaoru, demasiado para el gusto de Sanosuke y eso que había sido un casto beso en la mejilla… (NA: valla Sanosuke es muy exagerado.. eso ni mi papá jajajaja) En cambio Aoshi se despidió muy formalmente de Kaoru y también de Misao para su sorpresa no intentó nada raro por debajo de cuerda.

Bueno ya todos iban subiendo al apartamento de Kaoru y las chicas comentaban acerca de Aoshi… que se veía muy apesadumbrado y muy callado, bueno si el chico no era precisamente el señor sonrisitas pero ese día se veía especialmente callado… Misao no entendía la razón, además pues después que había salido de la celda, estaba mas serio que de costumbre… como si su expresión estuviese tallada en hielo, frío y sin ninguno asomo de emoción…

Por otro lado Sanosuke se preguntaba por que Kenshin no se veía asustado, si él estuviera en su lugar la verdad estaría muerto del pánico, o acaso sería que Kaoru le valía tan poco que ni siquiera un poco de miedo le generaba que él le contara la verdad… cada vez que lo pensaba ese hombre le parecía mas repugnante.

En la camioneta de Aoshi, todos iban en completo silencio, hasta que Megumi no soportó más y preguntó.

-Bueno y a ustedes dos que les pasa?-

-no sucede nada- contestó Aoshi casi descortésmente

-eso no es así, los conozco bien y se que algo esta pasando, no soy estúpida para no verlo- insistió Megumi

-es que estoy preocupado- dijo Kenshin sintiéndose aludido

-Bueno realmente no estoy refiriéndome a ti, pero ya que insistes dinos que pasa?-

-lo que pasa es que Sanosuke sabe lo de Tomoe- dijo casi suspirando

Megumi quedó muy asombrado y como siempre Aoshi ni se inmutó

-Pero como?- preguntó afanada Megumi

Kenshin contó como había sucedido todo y ambos le reprocharon su descuido

-sin embargo eso no es lo peor de todo- dijo con cara de aflicción

-ahí mas a caso?- incrédulos preguntaron

- me temo-

-es más que obvio que el sujeto me odia con todas las fuerzas de su alma, por que cree que sólo estoy jugando con ella y que quiero hacerle daño, bueno la verdad no lo culpo- confesó el pelirrojo

-y por eso le contará a Kaoru haciéndote parecer un monstruo a la primera oportunidad que tenga para hacerlo- completó Aoshi

Kenshin no pudo hacer más que sentir con tristeza…

-Valla Kenshin debiste haber hablado con ella desde antes- contestó Megumi

-si, debí, eso lo sé pero crees que pude? No… si se lo hubiera dicho.. ella… no importa, pero lo que importa es que soy un maldito cobarde… - exclamó Kenshin con las manos enredadas en su melena rojiza

-y si terminas con Tomoe? Así podrías negarlo todo- sugirió Megumi

-pues tengo claro que voy a terminar con Tomoe, pero si Kaoru me lo pregunta directamente no sería capaz de mentirle de nuevo y luego verla a los ojos…- contestó seriamente

-pues has lo que tengas que hacer, y luego pues dile toda la verdad… y si ella es tan maravillosa como te la pasas diciendo, sencillo te perdonará y todo estará bien- ideó simplemente Aoshi

-lo haces parecer tan fácil- respondió Kenshin

-es fácil, sólo que tu te complicas demasiado-

-quizás tengas razón-

-Es más si quieres te puedo dejar en su departamento para que termines con esto de una buena vez por todas-

-No debo ir al mío primero, no me he bañado, no estoy presentable y no quiero que empiece con un interrogatorio-

-que mujer tan molesta…- añadió Megumi

-dímelo a mí…- suspiró Kenshin

-bueno ya estamos solucionando los problemas de kenshin… muy bien y los tuyos Aoshi?- preguntó Megumi impidiendo que su primera intención fuera olvidada

-de que hablas yo no tengo problemas- respondí muy secamente

-si aja, de verdad Aoshi que sucede?- preguntó Kenshin

-nada ya se los dije-

-tiene que ver algo con esta chica Misao verdad?- pregunto inocentemente Megumi

Kenshin quedó sorprendido, no entendía que tenía que ver ella en todo esto, cuando ellos ni se conocían bien. Casi ni se hablaban, es más ninguno no taba la presencia del otro según él, (NA: hombres….) y Aoshi también se sorprendió de que ella lo supiera

-de qué hablas?- preguntaron a unísono

- querido kenshin es natural que tu no entiendas, sólo el sexto sentido de una mujer podría notarlo…- respondió Megumi como toda una Sensei hablándole a sus saltamontes

Ambos quedaron muy confundidos pero por diferentes razones obviamente

-bueno me explico, lo que he podido captar de todo esto es que Aoshi está interesado en la jovencita en cuestión, pero no sabe expresar eso más que como un macho cabrío…. Típico-

-eso es verdad Aoshi?- preguntó asombrado Kenshin

-…-

-el silencio lo dice todo- respondió Megumi triunfante

-mis respetos- completó Kenshin

-y tú como lo sabes?- intrigado Aoshi

-pues ya te lo dije. Mi sexto sentido me lo dijo, además vi como coqueteabas, bueno la acosabas antes que llegáramos al "aro"-

-ahhhhhhhhhh- ambos

La charla prosiguió como siempre, entre burlas y de vez en cuanto un comentario serio, al final estaban de acuerdo que él debía ser un poco mas amable con ella en todo momento no solo cuando estuvieran juntos, en público, además que debía empezar a ganarse su confianza y después empezar con el cortejo, el cual debía ser un poco más sutil, y el primer paso era dejarla de fastidiar en el trabajo… y todo esto antes de dejar a Kenshin en su casa gracias a un embotellamiento infernal.

Cuando Kenshin entró a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue sacar una cerveza del refrigerador y sentarse en el sofá a descansar un minuto antes de que se diera cuenta que la luz de su contestadota titilaba rápidamente. Se dirigió hasta ella y oprimió el botón para escuchar sus mensajes. No esperaba más de 3 realmente hasta que la maquina dijo " tiene 79 nuevos mensajes" , 79 mensajes en tan sólo un día???? Eso no podría ser verdad, tal vez de descompuso la máquina pensó pero en cuanto escuchó el primero supo que no era así…

Mensaje 1: hola Kenshin soy yo tu novia, te acuerdas de mi????? Pues al parecer no!!! Por que no contestas tu celular???? Donde y con quien estás????

Mensaje 2: Kenshin… donde diablos estás?

Mensaje 3: Kenshin me estoy impacientando por que no me llamas?

Mensaje 4: kenshin!!!! Te extraño mucho… por fa ven…

Mensaje 5 Ken, cielo donde estas?

Mensaje 6: amor, me estoy preocupando, estas bien?

Bueno y así llego hasta el 50, ya se había cambiado, se había bañado, se había peinado, se había preparado el desayuno pero en el número 51 la voz cambio y se volvió una masculina, bueno esa no era la voz de tomoe. Era la de su padre…

Mensaje 51: Hola Kenshin soy tu padre, era para informarte que dentro de una semana tu madre y yo iremos a visitarte, por favor esta vez no nos decepciones y por cierto mándale mis saludos a la querida Tomoe.

O.O ese mensaje no se lo esperaba…. Hace mucho que no veía a sus padres, y la última vez que lo hizo sus padres como siempre criticaron todo… su forma de usar el cabello, de vestir, el por que no se operaba y se mandaba a quitar ese maldita cicatriz de su cara, la forma de dirigir los hoteles, lo único que les gustó era… ella… si novia que según ellos era lo mejor que le había podido pasar… ahí Dios… esto estaba mal… no decepcionarlos? Pero si estaba a punto de acabar con lo único que ellos apoyaban de su vida….

-si ves Aoshi? No es tan fácil como parece- suspiró

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de kaoru… ya anocheciendo ellas se preparaban para dormir aunque fuera algo temprano, la verdad estaban cansadas pues no pudieron dormir mucho que digamos en la estación de policía. En ese momento Sanosuke se dirigía a la habitación de Kaoru decidido 100 a contárselo todo pero ese sentimiento de voy a destruirla seguía ahí presente

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Kaoru escuchó claramente una conversación que ella mantenía con Misao. " es tan especial… es muy tierno… "si la verdad es muy guapo" " que ojasos" " si tiene un lindo trasero" " es muy atento conmigo" " es muy caballeroso y amable" " es la segunda vez que me salva de algo parecido" " la verdad nunca había sido tan feliz…"

Feliz… feliz… feliz… feliz… feliz… esa palabra se quedó en la cabeza de sanosuke… era suficiente había que terminar con todo esto ya..

Giró el pomo de la puerta, la abrió violentamente y casi gritando dijo:

-Kaoru!!! Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente-

-claro dime- respondió muy extrañada de esa actitud además ni quiera la había llamado Jo-chan, además hablar seriamente? Era un chiste? No, era en serio

-a solas- completó, refiriéndose a Misao

-ahh esta bien de todas maneras ya me iba..- dijo entendido perfectamente bueno que se refería a ella mas no de qué iban a hablar tan seriamente

Una vez afuera Misao dijo

-Kaoru lo que tengo que decirte es que….-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí esta… bueno no me quedó tan cortico como pensé espero comentarios urgentemente!!!! Gracias

**Gabyhyatt: **buenas muchas gracias… yo también soy admiradora de la violencia jajajaj bueno sólo en anime y contra mi primo jajajajaja y pues la verdad todavía no se… algo me dice que si no estoy muy segura pero creo que si, además hay otro asunto con el otro sagara no? No Sanosuke sino Souso, tonces toca mirar a ver si se da cabida yo creo que si es lo mas seguro… muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tu apoyo y por dios necesito que me cuentes que te pareció este cap.. Estoy nerviosa… igual que en el primer capitulo ah!!

**MARITZA:** jajajaj bueno muchas gracias jajajajaja ahí vamos jjajajaja si yo se Kenshin es muy tierno… con todo y con mirada de Battousai es encantador…. Maravilloso!!! Kaoru es una suertuda… tiene quien la defienda jajajajaja bueno jajaja ni modo así es la vida no todos podemos ser personajes de fanfics o series no? Jajajaj bueno muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y por el RR. Te lo agradezco mucho y porfa dame tu opinión sobre este cap… me estoy comiendo las uñas de mi primo!!!

**kunoichi Himura Osma:** Gracias por tu RR ¡!!!!! Y por tu apoyo!!! Gracias por tus ánimos ¡!!! Y si estoy completamente de acuerdo Kenshin es el re de la Tv y del manga ademas de los audio libros jjajajajajaa y Battousai su alter-ego maravilloso y salvaje….ambos son super especiales!!! Que lindos… y bueno tambien disculpame por la demora otra ves lo siento mucho… y porfa cuentame que tal este cap? A este le puse mucha energía por fa!

**Kaorumar: **wapa S.O.S este cap… la verdad me tiene nerviosa pasaron muchas cosas y pues no se si todo debió haber pasado así tan de repente…. Ahi dios… pero bueno espero que te haya gustado y porfa espero tu opinión… se lo mas brutalmente honesta que puedas-… ahh otra cosa… nada humildad señorita ambas sabemos que si alguien en el mundo sabe de fanfics eres tu… nada que hacer es verdad!!! Ahh y por cierto mucha gracias por tu consejo… decidí que me voy a hacer la tonta y no voy a dejar que me enseñe a cocinar jajajajaja gracias… cuidate y dame tu opinión que de veras estoy como nerviosa

**Mai Maxwell:** gracias a dios estas de vuelta!!! La verdad te extrañe… ya me preguntaba yo que había pasado contigo y gracias por tomarte la molestia de reirte con toda esta locura jajajajajajaja… bueno y porfa dame tu opinión sobre este cap gracias


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno pues para variar no me demoré mucho actualizando como de costumbre por que está vez tenía una petición importante que cumplir… Feliz Cumple **Mai Maxwell **ojala te la pases en grande te diviertas mucho, y estés muy regalada y por encima de todo te diviertas junto a todos lo que te quieren!! Siento que este sea como cortito el cap, pero pues… me pareció pertinente dejarlo así y pues no lo dejo ni interesante por que pues… ya tengo todo fríamente craneando y de ante mano les pido que no me odien, ni se enojen conmigo… y pues éste es otro capitulo de transición por que de veras que se va a poner rudo… pronto vamos a odiar a esta villana caprichosa y egoísta. además tuve que escribirlo en tiempo Record por que me compre Candy Candy y adivinen que me le he pasado haciendo… es increíble esa serie… a pesar de los años es muy poderosa… lloré como hace mucho no lo hacía jajajajaja .

-que será lo que Sanosuke le querrá decir a Misao, es extraño él no suele hablar así- meditaba Misao acostada en su cama –será que… será que descubrió a Aoshi, molestándome?- asustada concluyó – no pero no puede ser, es decir si eso hubiera pasado hablaría con ella primero no? Pero conociendo a Sanosuke…. Ahí Dios espero que no sea eso…

-Escucha Kaoru tenemos que hablar respecto a ese sujeto- dijo muy serio Sanosuke

-te refieres a Kenshin?, si que pasa con él?-

-si así es… _feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz, feliz,- _esa palabra… giraba por su cabeza y no cesaba…

-lo que pasa con él es que….-

-sano, que pasa?, sucede algo malo con él?-

-no se como decírtelo, pero…-

-pero que? Sano me estas asustando!-

-está bien ya, él….. él es un…- Sanosuke no podía, las palabras no le salían, sabía que la haría volver a la etapa de amargura y depresión en la que se había sumergido después de la muerte de sus padres, y de la que desde hace poco empezaba a salir. Sin embargo sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mira Kaoru, Kenshin es…. Un… gran… tipo…- ni él mismo se creía lo que acababa de decir

-ah… pues si eso ya lo se… pero gracias, Sanosuke qué pasa contigo, pensé que lo odiabas?- pregunto Kaoru anonada como todas nosotras

-si, lo sé, es que cambié de opinión, es todo-

-sano, en todo el tiempo que te conozco nunca antes habías cambiado de opinión, eres muy obstinado, aunque sepas que estás en un error te empeñas en decir que tienes la razón… estás bien?-

-si, estoy bien, comprendí que no tengo motivo alguno para odiarlo, además si él te hace feliz no veo por que yo deba interponerme…- dijo dando una explicación para sí mismo que para ella

- no sabes lo feliz que me hace que pienses eso…- dijo Kaoru mientras corría a abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos

-no es nada mi Jo-chan, con tal que estés feliz- dijo mientras la estrechaba fraternalmente en sus brazos

-gracias, gracias por entender…-

-tranquila pequeña, pero te advierto que si te hace algo voy a estampar su cara en el asfalto… y no esperes que nos volvamos los mejores amigos del mundo… por ahora me limitaré a tolerar su existencia- adviritió mientras le limpiaba las insipientes lagrimas de su rostro.

-ahora vete a dormir ya es muy tarde, bueno técnicamente no lo es pero si debes estar muy cansada, será mejor que te duermas ya- dijo mientras la alzaba y la dejaba muy dulcemente en su cama que ya tenía la cobija levantada, por eso sólo la arropó y le dio un casto beso en la frente como todo un papá con su hija. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras de si… a los 5 minutos volvió a entrar en su cuarto y para su suerte ella no se había dormido, por eso desde la puerta le dijo:

-jo-chan, me prestas tu celu un momento?

-claro sano está bien… tómalo está en mi bolso en el comedor-

-gracias, ahora duerme- y cerrando la puerta al salir se fue a buscar el celular de su amiga mientras kaoru pensaba por que le pediría algo así, si él tenía más minutos que ella? Pero decidió no prestarle atención a eso y optó por dormirse de una vez, la verdad no tenía ni idea de lo cansada que estaba realmente

En el teléfono buscó el número que necesitaba, y cuando lo encontró casi se lo pasa por alto, pero dio la techa llamar y esperó a que le contestaran.

-hola mi niña, como estás?-

-no soy tu niña, idiota…- dijo gritando es voz baja para no despertar a las chichas que ya deberían estar dormidas (NA: no se como hizo para gritar pasito.. pero bueno lo hizo ajajajaj)

-ah… hola sanosuke, en qué te puedo servir?- respondió desilusionado Kenshin

-tu a mi? No me hagas reir, tu no me puedes en nada…- respondió en un tono irónico y agresivo

-entonces para que me llamas? Ya estaba dormido… -

-llamaba para contarte que ya hablé con Jo-chan-

Esa noticia le heló la sangre, fue como si le hubieran echado un baldado de agua helada encima

-ahh. Entiendo- dijo con una voz muy fría y sin emoción alguna

-pero puedes estar tranquilo, por que no le conté sobre tu pequeño secreto-

-no? No entiendo- kenshin estaba confuso

-escucha necesito que nos reunamos hay un par de cosas que necesito hablar contigo, entiendes?-

-si me parece bien, tu diras cuando- en tono muy conciliador casi sumiso

-mañana… a las 6 a esa hora salgo del trabajo-

-no, imposible a esa hora tengo junta administrativa- respondió Kenshin

-pues cancélala por que lo que voy a decirle es importante… así que nos vemos a las 6 afuera del gimnasio que queda en la calle tercera, lo conoce?

-si, así es- contestó Kenshin sorprendido de la arrogancia de ese sujeto

-perfecto nos vemos ahí y más le vale no llegar tarde…-

Colgó sin más.

Kenshin se sintió verdaderamente feliz. Su secreto estaría a salvo, pero le embargaba la duda de saber que era lo que le pediría Sanosuke, de cualquier modo estaría de acuerdo en darle lo que fuera con tal de que ella no se enterara del terrible se humano mentiroso era él.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad… una Histérica mujer gritaba…

-CÓMO ES POSIBLE??????? AÚN NO ME HA LLAMADO… LE HE DEJADO MAS DE 100 MENSAJES EN SU CONTESTADOR????? COMO SE ATREVE A HACER ESTO CONMIGO????????- chillaba un hermosa mujer de delicada y espigada figura

-le sucede algo señorita Tomoe?- una muchacha del servicio le preguntó angustiada por su comportamiento que era más agresivo de lo normal.

-NADA, NO PASA NADA- y le arrojo el celular, con toda su furia contra la pobre mujer que casi no lo pudo esquivar

-DÉJENME SOLA!!!! NECESITO PENSAR-

_Bueno Kenshin sino estás no es que me valla a morir… para eso tengo varios… vete al diablo. _

Tomó el Teléfono, marcó rápidamente un numero… un hombre con una voz grave le contestó al otro lado… 2 horas después ella caía desnuda en el pecho de aquel hombre que había quedado exhausto

Al día siguiente… Kenshin realizó todas sus actividades.. Velozmente pues no podía llegar tarde ni por un segundo a su cita con Sanosuke ahí se decidiría en buena parte su destino…además se había pasado todo el día tratando de evitar a Tomoe, verla lo enfermaba, le recordaba su mentira y que no merecía una mujer tan buena como ella, que lo amaba sinceramente.… pero no era su culpa, su corazón estaba en otra parte, con una mujer más humilde, madura y cálida.

Por otro lado Kaoru se encuentra trabajando muy alegre en el diario. Ese día todos estaban asombrados con el espíritu que se mostraba extrañamente en alguien tan pasivo como ella.

-wow kao, a qué se debe tanto buen animo?- pregunto Yumi colgando el Teléfono

-no tiene nada de malo estar feliz de vez en cuando, además pues todo va muy bien conmigo- respondio alegremente

-tiene que ver con el muchacho aquel, no es así?-

-ehhh… en buena parte jajaja-

-ja.. lo sabía, así que todo va bien con él no?-

-si.. todo es maravilloso. Por que estoy con él, además mis amigos están conmigo, no he tenido ningún problema con nadie y está haciendo un día hermoso-

-wow… debe ser un sujeto maravilloso, para que tenga saltando de esa manera ajajaj, esas flores te las mandó él cierto?-

-cuales? Las de encima de la mesa? Pensé que eran para ti-

-si claro, me las mandó el alcohólico de mi marido, ja ja- dijo sarcásticamente Yumi

-entonces para quien son?- pregunto confusa

-pues deben ser para ti, de tu chico especial, no?-

-no, imposible el no conoce esta oficina y tampoco el número para que las hubiera mandado, mira la tarjeta-

-si kao, son para ti…-

-que raro, será que Misao le habrá dicho a Kenshin?- supuso

-no Kao lo siento pero no son de Kenshin, son de…. Soujiro-

**Mai Maxwell: **de todo corazón espero que éste capitulo te haya gustado por que esta enteramente dedicado a ti. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!! Gracias por leer, por tu apoyo y por el RR

**Athena Kaoru Himura: **la verdad siento mucho que no te haya gustado el fic… espero que este capi te haya gustado un poquito más. Y la verdad esta situación no es para nada difícil o complicada en comparación de lo que se viene… espero que no me odies o dejes de leer el fic… te doy mi palabra que tiene un final feliz! Gracias por leer, por tu apoyo y por el RR

**Gabyhyatt:** a los hombres se les engaña fácil con una sonrisita de atolondrada jajajajajaja y pues te confieso que a Hiko le cae bien Tomoe sólo por que también se la pasa criticándolo y contando todas esas anécdotas vergonzosas … bueno eso lo vas en el capi que viene, Gracias por leer, por tu apoyo y por el RR

**Kaorumar: **pues si te gusta que se compliquen las cosas… pues puedo decirte que los próximos capítulos te van a encantar… por que pues aunque en este las cosas parecen arreglarse, y pues se arreglan un poquito pero no por mucho tiempo… esto es un pañito de agua tibia por que se va a poner re salvaje, estoy influenciada por Candy y pues quiero un par de cosas malvadas parecidas a lo que le pasó a ella en este fic, cuéntame que te parece? . Hablando de otra cosa… pues es que una compañera del salón esta de vacas en tu país, y que día hablamos y me contó que el acento español la tiene loca, y pues como mi hobbie es fastidiarle la vida aunque la quiero mucho, pues me he propuesto aprender a hablar como ustedes, para que cuando vuelva explote y me quiera dar raquetasos, no es que yo sea masoquista es que molestarla es maravilloso… jajajajajajajajajajaja y pues llevo 2 días hablando todo el tiempo como ustedes… creo que voy bien pero me falta aprender a pronunciar bien la J jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj bueno gracias por el RR, por tu incondicional apoyo y por el RR ¡!

**MARITZA: **a ti también te deseo que hayas pasado felices fiestas. Y pues jajajajajaja si me gusta ponérsela difícil al pobre Kenshin y mucho más con lo que viene, pero pues como dicen el bien siempre triunfa y para cuando todo el lío se acabe pues… el final será precioso no? Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por leer la historia y por el RR, es una confirmación que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal jajajaja

**kunoichi Himura Osma:** jaajajajajajajaja si lo de sano… pues todavía no es claro del todo si la quiere como un hermano o como algo más… ups se me Salió jajajajaj no pero pues espero que te haya gustado este diminuto capitulo… y prepárate para el próximo. Quien quita que estemos entrando en la recta final. O por el contrario entrando al nudo. Jajajajajajajajajajajaj y pues la verdad no soy tan buena escritora. La verdad este es mi primer fic y creo que tengo mucho que aprender, humildemente no creo ser tan buena, pero hago lo que puedo… jajajajajajajajajajaj cuídate muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por los RR, son muy importantes para mi, y cualquier duda o queja estoy a tu entera disposición

**Kaoru-Niimura**wow pues mis respetos… jajaja es muy halagador que te tomaras esa molestia…. Sin duda wow muchas gracias por el comentario, por tu resistencia, muchisimas gracias, ese RR ha sido muy especial para mi… de veras, me llegó al corazón. Parece mentira que alguien sacrifique su sueño por leer mi pequeña historia… pues ya te agregué al msn y si te parece una dianita algo soy yo bueno? Estuve leyendo tu profile y me pareces alguien muy interesante, me gustia que me expliques tu corriente… y eso de Judas Iscariote, me parece curioso y creo que tenemos cosas en común yo también amo los vampiros…. Bueno muchas gracias por tomarte semejante molestia. Y por el RR. Te lo agradezco mucho.


	19. Chapter 19

Pues… este fic cumple un añito… debo ser la escritora más lenta de la historia, debí haberlo acabado hace mucho tiempo… jajajajajaja pero bueno, creo que le he tomado cariño después de todo es mi primer fic… jajajaja les quiero agradecer a todas, tanto a quienes leen como a quienes lo leen y me han dejado un comentario, muchas gracias a todas por que sin su apoyo la verdad la historia no hubiera pasado del capitulo 3, gracias a todas por ser tan amables conmigo, por sus consejos y sugerencias, éste ha sido un año increíble y como les dije antes, GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN.

**Capitulo 19**

Eran las 6:45 de la tarde… un automóvil estaba estacionado en frente de un gimnasio ubicado en la calle tercera.

-QUÉ DIABLOS ESTARÁ HACIENDO ESTE CABEZA DE GALLO????!!!! –gritaba Kenshin histérico jalándose y casi arrancándose el cabello y golpeándose la frente con el volante del auto, él había cancelado casi la mitad de sus actividades programadas para ese día por cumplir esa cita….y ahora resultaba que ese desconsiderado imbécil no se le daba la gana de aparecer!!!! Le daban ganas de tomar su katana y destazarlo.

Por fin a las 7:15 al señor se le ocurrió salir… y Kenshin pudo contar a 5 chicas que salían a despedirlo. Cuando Sanosuke subió al auto, saludó relajadamente a Kenshin cuya vena en la frente estaba a punto de explotar.

-por que te demoraste tanto?- Preguntó Kenshin con una voz muy grave y mortífera que Sanosuke sencillamente no notó.

-tenía asuntos pendientes- dijo inocentemente y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad del Auto

-es todo? Me hiciste cancelar medio día, y esperarte una hora y cuarto, sólo por que tenías asuntos pendientes???????????????????- parecía que se lo iba a comer de un solo bocado

-si, es todo, las chicas se deprimen cuando me voy, acaso querías que hiciera infeliz a 5 preciosuras?, no amigo ese no es mi estilo, por cierto lindo Auto- se excusó descaradamente

-gracias….- Kenshin hacía un esfuerzo inmenso por no estrangularlo en ese momento –y a donde quieres ir?- educadamente preguntó

- pues a la casa de Jo-chan, lo siento pero si estaban intentando llevarme a otro lado te vas a quedar con las ganas… una cita con otro hombre no es algo que me emocione mucho, de hecho ni con una mujer, la verdad prefiero saltarme la cita y pasar directamente a lo que viene después.-

-lo siento pero esos no son mis gustos ni mis intenciones- respondio Kenshin con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-que bien ya me iba preocupando, incluso empecé a pensar que sólo utilizabas a Jo-chan, para acercarte a este que es el premio mayor- digo egocéntricamente señalándose a si mismo

-eres realmente desagradable, no entiendo como mi niña, puede estar relacionada con una persona como tu-

-uhn, uhn, lo siento amigo pero ella no es tu niña- corrigió seca y seriamente

-entonces tuya si?, no me digas que eres el típico perdedor que se hace pasar como su amigo, para poder algún día muy lejano tener una oportunidad de meterse en su cama-

Sanosuke lo agarró del cuello, instantáneamente Kenshin hizo lo mismo, y cada uno hizo la mirada mas desafiante que pudo encontrar en su haber después de un par de minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se movieron, se soltaron y no dijeron nada más, Kenshin puso el auto en movimiento, pero como es típico en Tokio en la hora pico un embotellamiento los sorprendió 1 cuadra adelante.

Sanosuke suspiró pesadamente y decidió cortar el silencio -Mira, tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado, eso está claro, sin embargo, tenemos algo en común, entonces explícame por que estás con Jo-chan.-

-a qué te refieres?- Kenshin no entendía nada.

-Mira vamos a hablar como hombres, la verdad es que no entiendo que demonios, estás haciendo, con ella- Kenshin frunció el ceño, esto realimente era confuso pero lo dejo continuar- si, puedes tener a cualquier mujer del mundo por que tienes dinero, y esta bien digamos que… presencia, aunque de eso yo tenga mas que tu, pero bueno, puedes andar con la que quieras, entonces por que jo-chan? Ella no es una bomba sexual, no se ve bien en traje de baño, tiene problemas psicológicos raros, no cocina bien, hace un ruido extraño cuando se ríe, tiene el busto realmente pequeño, no tiene dinero ni el estatus de alguien como tú, y algo anda muy mal con esa chica desde que puso sus pies en el mundo - Kenshin estaba en shock, cómo alguien a quien Kaoru apreciada tanto, podría decir algo tan humillante sobre ella, estaba muy asombrado sin notarlo los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron y pronto empezó a temblarle como un diminuto Tic, sentía ira mucha ira, de que ella conviviera con esta clase de basura despreciable y Sanosuke continúo – Mira si lo que quieres es una noche loca con ella, pues hasta podría entender, hasta Kaoru puede necesitar de vez en cuando una noche con un hombre y si ese es el caso, no te preocupes que alguien tan simple como ella no necesita tantas atenciones y caballerosidad, ella no es tan difícil, sólo has lo que tengas que hacer y listo- eso fue suficiente, ahora si estaba demasiado alterado como para refrenar su ira, nadie hablaría de ella así en su presencia y menos ese pedazo de basura caliente.

Toda su energía la invirtió en lanzarle un puño a Sanosuke en el estomago, él cual estuvo a punto de quedar inconciente, perdió totalmente el aire y tardaría algo más de un par de minutos en recuperarse eso si no le había fracturado alguna costilla.

-no eres mas que un miserable, Kaoru te adora con toda su alma y te ve como si fueras su propio hermano, te alimenta, te cuida, se preocupa por ti, y tu le pagas de esa manera? No eres más un desgraciado, presumido, arrogante, ella es una persona muy especial, es una mujer muy bella, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, tiene problemas por que ha tenido una vida muy dura, por que se ha encontrado gusanos despreciables como tu en su camino, ella no es simple, es sencilla y tierna, se merece el mejor trato, las atención y el amor mas grandes de este mundo y entiende bien una cosa yo jamás, la usaría sólo para una noche, yo no soy una basura como tu-

Sanosuke por fin levantó su cara aún no respiraba normalmente, pero de todas maneras mostró una radiante sonrisa, otra vez Kenshin no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasado

-no le veo lo gracioso al hecho de que seas un miserable- dijo Kenshin y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se trataba el jueguito

-déjame adivinar, era un extraña prueba o algo así cierto?- suspiró cansadamente

Sanosuke sólo asintió aún con su sonrisa, hubiera dicho algo más pero por el momento no podía decir nada.

-uy que pena, le pegue muy duro?-

-usted que cree imbécil?-

-lo siento, es que me enojé-

-qué?, de veras, sino me dice no me doy cuenta?- exclamó Sanosuke, aún con las manos en el estómago y respirando entrecortadamente pero hizo todo lo posible por enderezarse y mantener algo de dignidad –hey, detente en ese M'acdonald-

-no, gracias no tengo hambre- respondió educadamente Kenshin

- tu no pero yo si-

-de acuerdo-

Cuando llegaron al comunicador, Kenshin, quedó absolutamente asombrado del apetito de Sanosuke, pidió suficiente comida como para mantener a Goku por un mes… y cuando la chica que los esperaba pasra entregarles la orden, esta quedó asombrada que sólo fueran 2, Pesó que se trataría de un camión lleno de personas. Bueno posiblemente llevarían a casa a alimentar a un oso.

-paga- dijo Sano mientras contemplaba toda su ambrosía

-estás loco? No tengo que pagar todo esto!-

-si no lo haces te demando, por el golpe que me diste-

-buena suerte amigo, tengo más chupasangres de los que tu puedas ver en una convención de fanáticos de Drácula y amantes de sanguijuelas- respondió arrogantemente Kenshin

-bueno entonces le digo a Kaoru cierto secretito tuyo-

-maldita sea!- saco su American Express y pagó todo en silencio.

-muy bien compraste medio lugar… ahora te llevare a casa de Kaoru, antes que quieras algo más- dijo Kenshin indignado

Pronto estuvieron allí, Pero Sanosuke no se bajaba

-ahora que?- pregunto un tanto irritado Kenshin

-una cosa, más, tienes 48 horas para terminar con tu otra amiguita, no voy a permitir que mi Jo-chan sea la otra, entendiste?

-si, claro, ni yo, la verdad cuando te estaba esperando afuera de tu trabajo, tenía prisa por que quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas-

-ok te entiendo, es bueno saber que al menos prefieres a Jo-chan.

-claro que si, siempre ella es demasiado especial

-mas que la otra?

-jajaja la otra, es una buena chica, es todo

-de verdad? Qué hace a Jo-chan, mejor que ella?

-sólo una cosa…

-y que es?

-Kaoru, tiene corazón- suspiró Kenshin

-si, yo lo he comprobado de primera mano

-es fácil adolorarla

-dímelo a mí,

-disculpa la pregunta pero nunca se ha sentido atraído hacia ella?

-bromeas? Ella fue algo parecido a mi primer amor.

-y qué pasó? Kenshin quedó estupefacto con esa afirmación

-pues… ella era demasiado buena para mi, o yo muy malo para ella en fin… yo suelo meterme en problemas, y no quería afectarla a ella con mi propia estupidez, luego conocí lo que es una chica fácil y lo gratificantes que pueden ser sus bondades y como son de buenas ayudando a olvidar a alguien… además desde que sus padres murieron…pues mi familia la ha cuidado, y por lo tanto soy como su hermano grande… sería muy enfermizo de mi parte tratar de tener algo con ella. Por eso la cuido como a la niña de mis ojos, y ya sabes amigo, si le haces algo, vas a perder tu cabeza.

-la olvidaste? Preguntó Kenshin sin hacer contacto visual con él

-cuida a mi hermana- dijo Sanosuke, esperando que él entendiera su respuesta, luego bajó del carro con muchas bolsas de comida, y entró en el viejo edificio, pero mientras subía las escaleras, no puedo evitar que una lágrima rebelde se le resbalara por la mejilla la cual se la limpió bruscamente -no, no la he olvidado- susurró para si mismo.

Kenshin mientras tanto, quedó pensativo en la confesión se Sanosuke, la verdad le parecía extraño que alguien pudiera olvidar a Kaoru, pero a lo mejor él pensaba eso por que estaba enamorado de ella, por lo pronto tenía que cumplir con una misión un poco mas delicada, tomó su celular, y usando la tecla 3 llamó a la persona con quien necesitaba hablar urgentemente.

-hola Tomoe-

-hola!!!!! Hasta que por fin apareces- dijo disgustada.

-escucha, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

-claro dime- no le gustaba ese tono

-personalmente, puedes recibirme ya? Estoy yendo a tu casa-

-está bien.- no, definitivamente no le gustaba, era frío y distante

-ok, estoy allá en 15 minutos-

-ok te espero, te amo-

Pero no hubo respuesta, Kenshin le colgó inmediatamente.

De regreso con Kaoru (NA: ni piensen que voy a hacer un capi sin ella.. D gracias Mai Maxwell) Se la pasó todo el día esperando ver a Soujiro para agradecerle por el detalle.

Cuando éste por fin llego casi concluyendo la jornada, Kaoru, entró tímidamente, a su oficina, él estaba hablando por teléfono y con una seña de su mano le indicó que tomara asiento mientras él terminaba con ese asunto y cuando lo hizo centró toda su atención en ella.

-cuéntame en qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunto muy caballerosamente

-es que vine a darle las Gracias señor Seta por las flores- respondió en voy muy baja

-ohh, Kao, eso? Fue un placer, sabes lo que dicen? Las flores se merecen flores y te gustaron?

-si, estaban hermosas, muchas gracias señor Seta-

-no, no, no, no se si ya lo hemos discutido, pero… nada de señor Seta, por favor, llámame como quieras, Soujiro, Soji, mi vida, como quieras Kao- dijo como si estuviese bromeando pero la verdad eso iba en serio, pero Kaoru no lo notó en vez de eso, soltó un pequeña carcajada mientras veía sus pies.

-que fue eso? Una risa? Wow, no pensé que supieras reírte, siempre estás tan seria, se ha subido mi ego, por fin pude arrancarte una sonrisa- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acurrucaba al lado del asiento de Kaoru

Kaoru no estaba plenamente conciente de sus movimientos sólo hasta que lo tuvo muy, muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

-te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes, no deberías de hacerlo- le susurró cerca de su oído. Entonces el sonrojo que apareció en su cara fue muestra de lo extraño que estaba resultado esa situación lo mejor sería cortar ya.

-otra vez muchas gracias Soujiro, por la flores, volveré a mi trabajo- se puso de pie y cuando su mano tocó la manija de la puerta, Soujiro posó su mano encima de la de ella.

-espera, no tienes por que irte, la verdad tu compañía no me desagrada en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, me alegra que estés aquí conmigo- de repente él se empezó a acercársele, mucho, más de lo necesario entre una empleada y si jefe.

-------------------------

**Maritza: **no pues… Tomoe es una miserable… la verdad me enojo cada vez que pienso que de verdad hay mujeres así en el mundo… y pues me parece que Sanosuke actúo sabiamente, un amigo así es algo que toda persona debe tener. Muchísimas por tu RR y por leer. por tu apoyo!!!!! Te lo agradezco infinitamente.

**Kaoru-Niimura: **pues muchísimas gracias… hago lo que puedo como escritora, y la verdad me encantaría leer alguna historia creada por ti. Me pareces alguien muy interesante, y una historia tuya pues me intriga eso. Y pues ya sabes que cuando quieras hablamos… es que no hemos tenido mucha suerte en eso de coincidir en el msn jajajaj pero cuando podamos hablar de lo que quieras, me encantaría conocer otras personas que creen que Judas no es un traidor. Pero eso del discípulo favorito… nopi eso no me cuadra… ajajaj pero buen eso lo discutimos después. Muchas Gracias por leer el fanfic y por dejar tu RR.

**Mai Maxwell: **si ya todo esta estipulado y haber como sale esto. Gracias por tu RR, la verdad con todo lo que pasó con Sano y Kenshin que no fue mucho que digamos se me olvido el otro lado de la historia, por dios!!!! Se me olvidó que esa situación había quedado como inconclusa entonces tuve que devolverme a continuar con el fanfic, ajajajajaj gracias de nuevo y tambien gracias por leer, y también por dejarme saber tu opinión

**gabyhyatt** Pues parece que ya no se va a meter en problemas… por esa razón de pronto por otras… la verdad es lindo que Sanosuke no sea un bocón fue prudente por primera vez en su vida, pero pues si ella se llega a enterar de su "prudencia" entonces si se va a poner histérica. Y bueno tambien te quiero dar las gracias muy especialmente por que tu has sido la única que durante, los 18 capítulos anteriores nunca me falló con el RR, agradezco tu constante apoyo y amabilidad.

**Athena Kaoru Himura**si verdad?? Estoy de acuerdo… uno no sabia que crecía más, ella o su peinado? Jajajajaj si Para qué pero Sano ahí si… se sobró que ternura de amigo o bueno de lo que sea de Kaoru al final de cuentas y tranquila si quieres echar corajes, pues ya se viene la grande… y no en el capi 19 todavía tengo planeadas cosas… interesantes… pero te lo prometo no va mas de 30 capis.. o quien sabe… no creo, pero bueno jajajaaj es muy largo de por si. Ya llevo un año así, no se si espero cumplir otro año, además tengo por ahí otra historia en la cabeza pero eso si mucho mas pequeña y menos complicada. No dejes de escribirme tu opinión, tenme paciencia jajajaja gracias por el RR y lo mas importante que es leer.

**Yessica: **pues siento la demora… casi un mes… pero bueno aquí está, y espero que te haya gustado, y me alegra mucho que la historia te guste y que sacrifiques tu tiempo leyendo… te lo agradezco, gracias por tu apoyo y por tu RR

**-Sakura-Star-**si lo admito y lo lamento.. Llevaba mi tiempo perdida por ahí, pero pues trataré de ponerme juiciosita a escribir como dios manda. Me alegra mucho que disfrutes la historia, gracias por leer y por dejarme tu comentario

**Kaorumar: **hola Kao, increíble que haya pasado un año ya no? Es curioso hace un año perdi mis cordales Jajajaj pero bueno muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo constante, tus ánimos y tus concejos, los aprecio mucho, este cap pues solo me tomé como 2 días escribiéndolo, por que me la he pasado leyendo las maravillas que me mandaste… y pues estan re wow… ya voy en " el lado oscuro de la luna" si soy lenta pero pues… por desgracia he tenido cosas que hacer… como dormir, si fuera por mi hubiera suprimido esa función hace rato para seguir leyendo, pero ni modo además mañana entro otra vez al cole. Mi ultimo año TT. Pero bueno cuando termine, te voy a dar todas mi opiniones de esto… a veces me pongo a saltar de la felicidad o a maldecir, no me gustó la muerte de Nick TT casi lloro. Y pues respecto al fanfic, si problemas es lo que se viene en gran cantidad… y pues mi amiga se vino hoy… y ya estoy preparada para hacerla explotar!!! Jajajajajajajajaja bueno cuidate y muchas gracias… por todo de verdad

**Moro: **pues muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber que alguien se ha reído de todo esto mándale mis saludos a tu hermana y también dale las gracias por leer.. y pues como vez si la va a tener que pelear con mas de uno jajajajaja pero bueno, tienes toda la razón no va ha ser el único, pero ahora me centro en ellos por que hay va a estar todo el drama… jajajajajajaja cuídense por favor… gracias por el RR y por leer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20 Agua que no has de beber déjala correr. **

Si ya lo se, si hubiera un premio para la escritora mas ineficiente y lenta de la tierra de seguro lo ganaría yo pero no me darían por haber llegado tarde a la entrega… TT… lo siento muchísimo!!!! Siento la demora, el retraso… todo discúlpenme de veras… he estado de veras ocupada… con el cole y con un evento de lanzamiento de un libro en que el que estoy trabajando… Viva Eclipse!!! Y bueno estoy tratando de solucionar un inconveniente terrible con respecto a eso y por eso ni siquiera he podido leer bien la mayoría de lindas historias que me gustan TT … pero bueno… el caso… gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo. Les agradezco a todas su comentarios… como saben son muy importantes para mi.

Kaoru estaba definitivamente muy confundida por las extrañas acciones de Soujiro, no entendía que estaba pasando. Literalmente lo tenía respirando sobre su cuello. Era una respiración cálida y gentil. Cualquier mujer estaría más derretida que un chocolate sobre el hirviente motor de un carro.

Pero no ella.

A ella realmente no le afectaba en lo absoluto, es más era ligeramente molesto. No cabía duda que Soujiro era un hombre que invitaba a la más profunda decadencia, tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Detrás de ese vestido de ejecutivo era fácil notar lo perfectamente bien formado que estaba en su cuerpo, pero e ella no le salía ni un mal pensamiento. Ni siquiera era perfecta sonrisa torcida suya la hacía emocionarse.

Él la tenía arrinconada, contra la puerta de la oficina, de espaldas a ella y aún atrapando la mano de ella mientras sostenía la manija de la puerta. Respirándole lentamente sobre el cuello haciendo que ella oliera su masculina esencia. Sin embargo ella no sentía ni cosquillas. Él único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente era que ella mataría por estar en esa situación con Kenshin. Por un momento pensó que le gustaría que él fuera mucho más dominante, lujurioso y posesivo. Pero bueno así era el dulce Kenshin… muy tierno como para eso. (NA: jajaja si como no…. Espera y veras… es mejor no soñar con lo que no tienes por que podrías obtenerlo)

Ocupada en sus lascivos pensamientos dirigidos a cierto pelirrojo no se dio cuenta en que momento Soujiro suavemente recogió su pelo y se lo acomodó para atrás con el fin de poder comenzar a oler su cuello… realimente olía increíble. Ella levantaba más sensaciones en él que la misma Tomoe. Cuando dejó de oler para empezar a lamer y besar Kaoru reaccionó (NA: pero se iba como demorando no?) se volteó rápidamente y quedaron frente a frente.

-que diablos pasa contigo?- preguntó enojada

-pasa que me traes loco, por si no lo habías notado- dijo muy arrogantemente

-lo siento pero ese no es mi problema… ahora con su permiso me retiro- dijo dispuesta a dar la vuelta pero él no se lo permitió, y en vez de eso se le acercó más… haciendo que el bulto en su ingle se le enterrara en el estomago a Kaoru. Haciéndole saber a ésta que tan deseoso de ella estaba y aún así Kaoru no sintió nada raro… que raro… se estaría volviéndose frígida o algo así? diablos no. Era sólo que éste hombre no le provocaba más que el sentimiento de querer salir de allí corriendo y de hecho eso iba a hacer… bueno eso y ponerle una demanda por acoso sexual, pero bueno eso sería después. Cuando Soujiro enterró su cara en el cuello de Kaoru había sido suficiente, pero no tuvo que hacer nada gracias al timbre del teléfono que provocó que por fin Soujiro se separara de ella…. Y como si nada hubiera pasado se retiró y se sentó tras su escritorio y contestó, a lo lejos pudo reconocer una voz que le desagradaba de verdad y por desgracia conocía muy bien, era aterciopelada y fina, pero sin duda estaba gritando pues escuchaba perfectamente lo que gritaba exasperada y eso que era sólo por el teléfono, imaginó que de estar a su lado quedaría sorda, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que huir que esa bruja petulante le había dado así dando una educada reverencia se retiró, bueno pues por primera vez en toda su vida estaba agradecida con ella, sino hubiera sido por Tomoe hubiera tenido que gritar o golpear a Soujiro. Y la verdad es que no quería peder su trabajo. O que diablos? Hubiera sido perfecto así hubiera tenido que buscar otro, y tal vez encontraría uno con verdadero trabajo periodísticos y no mas anuncios de mascotas perdidas. ¡Esa mujer había jodido su vida una vez más! Pero algo quedaba claro: -_Nota mental: no volver a estar sola con Soujiro jamás." _

Bueno suspirando pesadamente y se dirigió a su diminuta oficina con Yumi que la esperaba con una pícara sonrisa

-y bien que te dijo?- pregunto expectante

-nada… era un confusión- dijo haciendo su mejor actuación de estar decepcionada…

-ahh no te preocupes Kaoru- trató de consolarla

-no, está bien, de todas maneras no se te olvide que soy alergica… las flores no son buenas para mi"

-_no es cierto no eres alergica" –_tranquila pequeña otro día será

-si además si Kenshin se entera de esto posiblemente se enojaría, sabes?-

-es así de celoso?-

-no lo se… no tengo mucho pretendientes de los cuales deba defenderme a capa y espada. Jajajajajaaj pero si es un poco sobre protector-

-no será un maniaco-obsesivo?-

-jaja no lo creo… y si lo es lo toleraré-

-uyy pero que amor… jajajajaja-

-si lo se jajaja-

-es lindo verte sonreír para variar, él está haciendo un maravilloso trabajo eliminando a la niña sombría que se comporta más como un zombie que como un humano… tienes razón así sea un maniaco-obsesivo, cuenta con mi apoyo"

-que amable, definitivamente lo tuyo no es dar ánimos-

-lo se- y le guiñó el ojo

-Tomoe ya cálmate!!!!! No te entiendo nada y me estás dejando sordo!!- respondía Soujiro a la histérica mujer al otro lado de la línea

-pero es que no entiendo que pasa… este tonto está diferente.. si vieras como me habló por teléfono, no era para nada el que imbécil que me habla por como un retrazado mental… no entiendo, no entiendo!!- lloriqueaba histéricamente

-ya tranquilízate, por favor! Te dijo algo en especial?-

-no… me dijo que venía a mi casa y que aquí hablábamos, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-yo también… como se supone que le sacarás sus millones, si él se empieza a dar cuenta la clase de ramera que eres?-

-ja ja me ofendes…-

-sabes que es verdad-

-que gracioso, pero por ahora te dejo, están tocando la puerta y debe ser él. Adiós-

-cuídate y suerte-

Kenshin timbró en el lujoso apartamento de Tomoe y una de las empleadas del servicio de ésta le abrió la puerta y con una reverencia le indicó que esperara a la Señora Yukishiro en la sala, le ofreció una taza de café, pero él la rechazó. Venía a hablar con Tomoe de algo serío y no había espacio para formalidades. Le pidió a la chica que llamara a Tomoe pero como una bruja que presiente que hablan de ella. Apareció de improvisto.

-que sucede mi amor, estas actuando muy raro-

-mira Tomoe lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy serio. Te sugiero que tomes asiento-

-me estas asustando cielo… -

_Que clase de monstruo soy? Estoy a punto de sacar de mi vida a alguien que me ama con locura. Pero de debo hacerlo ella merecer alguien que la ame realmente como la hermosa y maravillosa mujer que es… pero yo no soy esa persona… soy un idiota voy a destruirle la vida… bueno espero que no. Ella es muy fuerte ella estará muy bien… es por el bien de todos: el de Tomoe, el mío y el de Kaoru… Kaoru ella es la que más importa en todo esto. _

-lo que sucede Tomoe es que… yo….- supiró, no podía.. pero debía por el bien de todos.

-que pasa mi vidita?- _que le está pasando a este sujeto. Parece como si estuviera a punto de decirme que esta embarazado o que? Que patético necesito que hable y se largue… como si yo no tuviera algo más importante que hacer que quedarme aquí todo el día escuchando sus tonterías. _

_-_Kenshin por favor habla.-

-está bien- tomó aire – Tomoecreoquetenemosqueterminar- dijó muy rápidamente.

-Kenshin no te entiendo nada, por favor habla más despacio y no seas infantil-

-de acuerdo- tomó sus manos entre las de él.-Tomoe has sido una mujer maravillosa, no tengo alguna sobre ti, eres hermosa, inteligente, valiente, muy humanitaria, sencilla y muchas cosas más, pero no puedo seguir compartiendo mi vida contigo-

-de qué estás hablando?- su cara se deformó instantáneamente por el pánico

-Mira Tomoe. Creo que debes encontrar a alguien con quien compartir todos tus dones, yo ya no creo ser digno de ti-

_-que esta diciendo este payaso? Está terminando conmigo? Esto tiene que ser una broma. Yo soy Tomoe Yukishiro!!!!! A mi nadie puede dejarme!!!! _

_-_Kenshin que sucede? Por qué me estás diciendo esto?-

-porque creo que es la verdad Tomoe. Yo ya no te puedo ofrecer mas nada-

-No, por favor no Kenshin no me dejes… no me digas eso… no entiendo nada. Que hice mal, dime Kenshin hice algo malo?-

-No Tomoe tu no podrías, es sólo que ya no podemos estar juntos… creo que se me acabó el amor, no me preguntes más, no nos lastimas más, no soporto verte así-

Ella estaba de rodillas ante el llorando como si realmente le doliera, una actuación digna de un Oscar.

-Kenshin no se que te hice pero por favor, no me dejes, discúlpame, discúlpame por todo…-

él se arrodilló a su lado… apoyó su mejilla en su cabeza

-No Tomoe perdóname tu a mi, por ser tan malagradecido contigo, tu me has dado tanto y yo te pago, con esto, por Favor Tomoe no quiero seguir lastimándote.-

-hay otra mujer no es verdad?

Kenshin no respondió, no podía negárselo, y dimírselo le dolería mucho.

-supongo que debo interpretar ese silencio como un si verdad? Y cómo es ella?-

-Tomoe no hablemos de esto…-

-que tiene ella que no tenga yo? –

-por favor… es suficiente.-

-lo hace mejor que yo?-

-no más….. no nos hagamos mas daño-

-pero aquí la única que recibe el daño soy yo!!!-

-ya basta, tómate un té y ve a dormir, mañana todo estará mejor… lo prometo, pronto será como si nunca me hubieras conocido-

-no digas eso….- estaba llorando y gritando como una histérica en parte era natural, no podía creer que su plan de tanto tiempo, de tanta dedicación, se le estuviera viniendo abajo por culpa de una tonta quien fuera pagaría por esto y ella no se iba a dejar sacar del juego así como así, ella tenía que dar la pelea.

Kenshin salió del apartamento por la escalera no quería esperar el elevador y darle la oportunidad para que lo siguiera.

Sim embargo ella no podía perderlo a él, al demonio con el dinero.. ella nunca había sido rechazada por un hombre… y definitivamente no empezaría con él, quien se creía que era. Ella era una mujer de una belleza sobrenatural, una elegancia infinita y una destreza en las artes amatorias inigualable… nunca.. jamás un hombre la usaría y la desecharía y mucho menos por otra… su orgullo nunca permitía un desaire así. salio como una loca a alcanzarlo, así tuviera que pegársele a la pierna como un perro. Lo haría pero después le haría pagar eso.

Kenshin salio del edificio pensativo, sin embargo no estaba triste. Tenía la conciencia tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ahora podía entregársele a Kaoru sin remordimiento y sin temores de lastimarla. Sabía que Tomoe lo odiaría y se sentía un poco mal por eso pero sabía que a la larga le estaría haciendo un bien por que encontraría a alguien que realmente la amara como alguien tan maravilloso como ella lo merecía. Se sentía liviano como un preso recién salido de la cárcel…. Cuando cruzó la calle para llegar a su auto en la acera de enfrente. Vio a aproximarse a un carro que venía a toda velocidad con la música muy alta, le pareció gracioso, debían venir de una fiesta enorme, parecidas a las que él tenía cuando era más joven.

Lo que no vio fue a Tomoe, que salía de su elegante complejo de apartamentos como una loca, y sin miran en ninguna dirección se lanzó a la calle dispuesta a rogarle a Kenshin y a hacer una escena que de seguro haría a Kenshin ablandarse. Pero no lo lograría por que antes de llegar a Kenshin el auto la arrolló frente a los ojos de éste que no pudo evitarlo.

Lo único que pudo que hacer fue ver el carro alejándose y a una inconciente Tomoe tirada en el pavimento.

**Mai Maxwell:** Muchas gracias!!!! Primero que todo lo siento, lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento de veras he tratado de actualizar pero mi falta de inpiracion me lo impide ademas el cole.. Quien diría que el ultimo año es el mas complicado? Bueno pues espero que te guste este cap… disfrutalo y muchas gracias por el RR y por leer la historia

**Yessica: **que lindo nombre tengo una compa a la que adoro que se llama así… y bueno muchismas gracias espero que este capi tambien te guste. y muchas gracias por el RR y por leer la historia

**Kaorumar:** Hola wapa!!!!! No pues muchas gracias… si supongo que he ido evolucionando jajajaja espero que no como el cangrejo… jajajjaaj no pues imaginate que ya me leí hasta el último el que salió hace poquito… me muero de ganas por leer el de ash!!!! Que emoción!!! Me he estado preguntando si es que se reconcilia de una vez por todas con la diosa vaca o si es que encuentra a una humana como los demás… no pues que curiosidad!!!!! Bueno muchas gracias por el cumplido… te lo agradezco muchisimo ah y por cierto ya empezaron los problemas!!!!

**MARITZA:** muchas gracias… y pues gracias a ustedes es que he logrado esto gracias!!! Y tambien gracias por ser paciente!!! No si pobre Sano.. pero yo creo que Megumi… lo logrará!!!! Y si ese Soujiro es un malvado jajajajaaj bueno pues gracias por leer la historia, por tu RR y sobre todo por tu apoyo

**dark-kanae**: jajaja muchas gracias jajaj que RR tan festivo jajajajaja muy divertido.. no pues si.. pobre sano, pero bueno eso se le pasa rápido jajajaj muchas gracias por el RR y por leer la historia gracias!!!! Y siento la demora

**Kunnoichi Himura:** muchisimas gracias todavía no me considero del todo una buena escritora pero hago lo que puedo… y super que te hayas inscrito a la pagina yo llevo un añito por aquí ajajajaaj y no pues listo claro que me encantaría hablar… ya te agrego!! Si te parece una dianita algo… soy yo vale!! Muchas gracias por el RR y por leer la historia me muero de ganas por leer algo tuyo

**PauliHimurita:** si yo se esa forma de ser de Kaoru es tan atarantada… es estresante pero pues así se ve lo lindo y tolerante que es Kenshin por aguantar tantas tonterias… siento la demora disculpame, gracias por tu RR y por leer la historia

**lola1655:** Claro!!! Yo me acuerdo de ti!! Me tenias como abandonada no? Bueno de todas formas volviste… gracias!!!! Bueno y si he visto al pobre de edward, me identifico con él también jajajajajaja este mundo no esta hecho para los pequeños definitivamente pero bueno… gracias por dedicarme tu RR mas largo disculpa la demora… y gracias por leer y por el RR


End file.
